Livy Moments
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: SEQUAL TO BATFAMILY! a bunch of short one shots with Livy living with her new found brother. :D filled with many guests. :D
1. Chapter 1

Livy was skipping through the house when she heard someone calling her name.

**Hello! This is the somewhat sequel to Bat-family. :D This is basically a bunch of one shots about what happens while living with the men in the house. Oh, and Steph. These one-shots are usually short but my friends like reading them and have a few memorized, so please enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_**~Meeting Tim~**_

"Livy!" it was Jason. Livy smiled happily, and skipped downstairs. There stood Jason, Damian, and a handsome looking boy with blue eyes and smooth black hair.

"Livy, this is Tim." Jason stated, introducing the two. "Tim, this is my little sister, Livy." Tim's eyes widened, looking at the innocent looking girl, then at the not so innocent looking Jason.

"Little sister?" he questioned, skeptically.

"Yup. Nice to meetcha Tim." she extended her hand to shake, like he had seen people do in movies when people meet one another. Tim took her hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet you too." he smiled.

"You were the fourth Robin, right?" Livy inquired Tim's face went to complete shock about what came out of the small girl's mouth.

"Uhhhh…" he didn't know what to say.

"No Livy." Damian stated, seeming to save Tim, but then added, "Steph was the fourth, Tim's the third."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Sorry about that." she apologized to Tim for the mistake. Tim was still in complete shock.

"… Jason?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Knife vs. Sword~_**

Both Damian and Livy sat in the living room playing video games. Once Damian had successfully defeated her in another racecar game he inquired,

"Between a knife and a sword, which is better?" Livy sat in thought for a moment, then stated,

"Depends." Damian snickered at her answer.

"On what?" Livy took a deep breath, and he knew that her response would be long.

"Depends on who's fighting. A sword is basically a bigger knife, so if a skilled ninja verses a petty thug, the ninja would win, but if a skilled knife person went against a person who never used a sword before, then the person with the knife would win."

Tim Drake was walking by as he heard the small six-year-old's answer, and immediately froze.

_Where is she learning this! _Tim thought in shock.

Damian then opened his mouth to further the conversation,

"Well, what if…" Tim quickly jumped over to Livy and covered her ears. He then glared at Damian.

"STOP CURRUPTING THE CHILD!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_~What I Wanna Be~_**

Livy looked at her older brother quizzically.

"When I grow up, can I be a vigilante?" she questioned. Jason gave her an unamused look.

"No." he answered simply.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease." she pleaded giving her brother a pout.

"No." he answered again.

"Why not?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. Jason knew this was a serious topic but had to hide a grin. She was starting to look so much like him, especially when she looked folded her arms and gave him a challenging look.

"Because it's dangerous." he answered.

"Then Why do you do it?" she questioned. He jerked a thumb at himself,

" 'Cause _I _can handle it." Livy gave him a challenging look.

"How do you know I can't handle it?" she questioned. Jason shook his head with a smirk.

"Because you are six."

"I'll be seven soon." she smiled. Jason simply gave his little sister a glare. She sighed, knowing that the glare meant that he was no longer going to debate the matter further.

"Then can I be an assassin?" she inquired. Jason placed a hand on his forehead, but he knew immediately how to get Livy off the subject.

"How about we get some ice cream." Livy's face lit up with happiness.

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_~England and Narnia~_**

Livy skipped up next to Alfred who was contently dusting off a vase.

"Mr. Alfred Sir?" she questioned. Alfred looked down at the girl.

"Yes miss?"

"Why do you have an accent?" she inquired, gazing up at him with her brown eyes.

"Because I was from England." he answered simply. Livy nodded her head.

"Ohhhhhhh." she then paused. "Where's that?"

"Very very far away." Alfred responded, not wanting to have to confuse the girl with geography.

"Like Narnia?" she inquired. Alfred looked down at her, puzzled,

"Excuse me?"

"I asked Tim where Narnia was and he said very far away." she explained with a grin on her face. Alfred paused for a second, but then smiled,

"Yes. England is close to Narnia."


	5. Chapter 5

**_~What Should I Do?~_**

Livy walked over to where Damian, Dick, Tim and Jason were sitting in the Living room, watching television.

"A Boy in my school is being a meanie head. Should I beat him up?" she inquired. Damian smirked.

"tt. Yes." Dick shot a glare at Damian and exclaimed,

"NO!" Tim looked over at Livy,

"Yeah, probably not." Jason just put a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Depends…"


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Steph and Tim~_**

Livy walked over to Stephanie Brown as she was making herself some waffles.

"Steph?" she inquired.

"Yah?"

"Do you like Tim?" Livy questioned with a devious smile that clearly was a trait she got from Jason. Steph looked at the young girl, then answered,

"Yes. He;s a good friend." Livy shook her head.

"No… I mean, do you liiiiiiiiiike Tim?" Steph looked down at the girl awkwardly.

_There was no way that Livy could have figured this out by herself. Unless…_

"Damian put you up to this. Didn't he?" Livy nodded her head.

"Yup."

"How much is he paying you?" Steph questioned.

"Five dollars." Livy shrugged.

"I'll give you six." Steph stated very business like.

"Ten." Livy stated sternly.

"Ten!" Steph exclaimed at the raised price. Livy gave her another devious smile.

"Are you sure you don't liiiiiiiiiiiiiike Tim? Maybe I should as him." Steph let out a heavy sigh and reached into her pocket.

"Ten it is." she said while handing the small girl the money.

"Thank you." Livy smiled sweetly, then skipped off happily with the money in her hands. Steph watched as she skipped along.

"She needs to stop hanging around Damian." she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to TIRN33 for being amazing :D Enjoy and please tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Jason knew that it was a bad idea. He had no clue where his common sense was when he agreed. He was asking for trouble.

"JASON!" he heard a small voice exclaim in terror. Jason leaped out of his bed and ran to where the scream originated. Livy's room.

"What!" he exclaimed in a panic. She was sitting up in bed with her hair messy from tossing and turning. Her eyes were wide in fear and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"There's a monster in my closet! He's gonna kill me!" she exclaimed in fear. Jason sighed. He knew that he should have not let her watch that horror movie.

Jason walked over to the closet to open it to reveal to Livy that there was nothing. However the moment he did open the door, there Damian sat, wearing a costume that resembled a werewolf. He had a smile on his face which immediately faded once seeing Jason.

"No." Jason stated to Livy. "I'm going to kill the monster." Damian ran out of the closet, running for safety while Jason pursued. Livy sat in the bed for a moment, processing what she just saw.

Her brother just chased a small werewolf out of her closet.

"MAKE SURE TO USE A SHARP KNIFE!" she exclaimed, then curled up in her bed to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Tim smiled as two of his friends stood in the living room. Livy stood smiling up at the two new people as well.

"Livy, there are my two friends, Connor, and Cassie." he then looked at the two young adults. "Connor, Cassie, this is Jason's little sister, Livy."

"Hiya." the little blond girl giggled with a wave.

"Nice to meetcha Livy." Connor smiled, bending down to shake her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." smiled Cassie kindly. Tim looked up at Connor and Cassie, and questioned,

"Hey, does anyone know where Bart is?" Connor sighed heavily, looking annoyed.

"Late again, and it's a good thing for him too. He spray painted my costume pink a few days back. Once I find him, he's dead." Livy had a look of shock on her face, and Tim scowled.

"Connor!" he exclaimed in a scolding manner.

"I'm kidding. I'll just give him a light beating." Connor smiled. Livy stood silent, looking down at her feet. Tim looked at her and stated,

"I know that face. Livy, you know something." Livy looked up at her adopted brother and shook her head.

"I know nothing." she informed. Tim looked at her curiously.

"Do you know where Bart is?" he inquired. Livy took in a deep breath and then screamed,

"THEY'RE ONTO US!" with that a breeze blew through the room and she was gone.

"She's in cahoots with Bart!" Connor exclaimed, and ran after them. Tim sighed and turned to Cassie,

"Connor better not hurt Livy. If he does, Jason will most likely break out the Kryptonite."


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Bart and Livy both were sitting in a boxcar on a train, hiding from Connor. Both were bored out of their minds.

"Got any Aces?" Bart inquired, holding some cards in front of him.

"No. Go fish." Bart sighed then picked up a card. Livy then questioned,

"Got any fours?"

"No, go fish." Bart answered and Livy picked up a card from the pile. "… Well, I'm bored," Bart groaned in boredom.

"Me too." sighed Livy. "Do you think Connor's still out there?"

"Most likely." Bart answered. Livy sighed with a frown.

"How long has it been?"

"Three hours." Bart answered, rubbing his forehead.

"Wow. He's persistent." just as the words left Livy's mouth, the top of the box car ripped off like a sardine can. "There he is." she smiled.

"Took you long enough." laughed Bart. Connor landed in the car and glared at the young speedster.

"Bart, I'm gonna…" Livy quickly ran up to the boy of steel and hugged his leg.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease don't hurt him." Connor looked down at Livy and she had one of her best smiles beaming up at him with a pleading look on her face. Connor sighed heavily and grumbled,

"Bart, you're lucky." Bart smiled and sighed in relief.

"Can we go home now?" Livy questioned, as Connor lifted her up.

"Probably a good idea. Your brother might kill me." Connor stated.

"He doesn't kill… now… he only hurts." Livy said in a defensive tone. Bart chuckled while shaking his head.

"Yeah, lets get going. No offence Livy, but your brother is scary." Livy simply sighed.

"People tell me that a lot, but I just don't see it."


	10. authors note

**Hello everybody! This is a random autgors note!**

**Ideas would be nice! if you want to see Livy and Jason and the batfamily do some crazy stuff. Bruce will be coming along soon though, so can't wait for that :) but if you guys wanna see something happen, please tell me and i'd be very happy!**

**Also, i got a friend of mine named Newsiesboywings who is an awesome writter. stop by his profile and check it out. Thanks to all who have reviewed and please tell me any ideas you got. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! okay, so i wrote this livy moment just to practice with my vocab but its my longest one yet! i hope you enjoy it!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy looked at the clown in front of her apprehensively. He had bright red hair and his face was smudged with bright blues and greens.

All the kids reveled the circus, especially when it came to the clowns, but Livy wasn't liking it one bit.

"Hey there kiddo." laughed the clown happily and Livy squeezed her older brother's hand tightly in fear.

To most people, Livy looked to be a little girl that was pure and ingenuous, but that wasn't so. Ever since she found out that her brother was one of Batman's robins, she learned very early in life how the world really was. Unfortunately after her run in with Joker, she also had a fear of clowns.

Her older brother, Jason, shot the clown a look, almost to tell him to try to make another kid laugh and to lay off bothering his sister. The clown quickly got the message and walked jollily over to the next child. Damian Wayne.

Damian looked at the clown with apathy, and despite his best efforts, the clown couldn't get Damian to even smirk. Damian easily stultified the clown with one unamused look, and the clown skipped off, but lost some of the spirit in his step.

"You two are kids, you should be enjoying the circus." Dick stated with a frown, looking down at Livy and Damian.

"Tt. This is mere Childs Play." Damian retorted. Livy was silent, and Dick looked at her in quandary. She was never this quiet.

"Livy, what's wrong?" Dick inquired.

"She doesn't like the clowns." Jason answered for her.

"You're such a baby Livy. They are just obsolete clowns. They can't do a single thing to you." Damian derided.

"Peek-a-boo kiddo!" exclaimed a clown, popping up next to Livy. She shrieked in fear and hugged Jason tightly. Jason rubbed her back trying to condole her, and looked up at the clown.

"Beat it." he growled and the clown quickly did so.

~~~~gjhgm,mvvmh~~~~~

"Lets bring the kids to the circus. Best plan ever. Yeah right!" exclaimed Jason as he hopped onto his motorcycle, handing Livy her helmet.

"Hey, I enjoyed it as a kid." stated Dick defensively, as he and Damian were getting into the limo.

"Yeah, considering the fact that you grew up in one! I mean, that was basically your child hood." explained Jason.

"Look, we'll talk more about it once we get back to the manor, alright?" Dick sighed as he got into the car. Jason grumbled, but revved up the motorcycle.

~~~~gjm,gvbmjg~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred smiled as the four of the circus goers walked into the house. He was wearing his suave tuxedo as he always did.

"I trust that the four of you enjoyed the circus." he smiled. There was an unnerving silence between the four that then told him otherwise. The silence was broken by Livy's small voice saying,

"I think some of those clowns were rapists." Jason, Dick, and Alfred stared at the six-year-old in shock.

"Livy! Where did you learn that word!" Dick exclaimed, and she simply pointed her finger at Damian.

"DAMIAN!" Jason exclaimed in anger. Damian simply shrugged.

"She was going to hear the word sooner or later."

"She's six!" Dick yelled.

"So? I'm ten." Damian retorted.

"You don't count! You're childhood is already screwed up, we don't want that to happen to Livy!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason, she's living with _us_. The moment we found out that you were her brother, he childhood was screwed." Damian chuckled. Dick gave Damian a disappointed glare.

"Damian, don't say things like that. Now go up to your room." Dick stated calmly. Damian rolled his eyes, and climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he muttered.

Jason turned to Alfred and stated,

"Can you get Livy cleaned up and ready for bed? Dick and I are going on patrol." he stated, and the butler nodded his head.

"Good night Livy." Jason smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Night Jason." she grinned back, and kissed his cheek as well.

"Come along little miss." Alfred smiled, and Livy followed him to get ready for bed.

~~~~hdkjcfdjsf~~~~~~~

"Alfred, can you tell me a bed time story?" she inquired as the butler tucked her into the bed.

"Only if you promise me you will go straight to sleep." he grinned, and Livy nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright then, well… once upon a time, there lived a very multifarious man." Alfred began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Alfred, what does multifarious mean?" Livy inquired.

"It means skillful, varied." Alfred answered.

"Ooooooh." Livy nodded her head in understanding now what the word meant. She then looked at Alfred with pleading brown eyes, waiting for him to carry on with the story.

"This man was very tall and strong." Alfred continued, trying not to use such a big vocabulary. "He wore a costume in the night and would avenge his parents by fighting evil doers. He called himself…"

"Batman?" Livy questioned, interrupting him. Alfred smiled.

"Yes, Batman." Alfred nodded. "On one of his late night patrols of the city, he came across a decrepit…" he could see Livy about to open her mouth to ask for an explanation what the word meant, so he quickly added, "worn-out building. Batman was then intrigued when he saw a shadow of a person cross one of the windows of this old building. Batman then thought to himself, 'Who would possibly want to stay in an abandoned building. Unless it's an escaped criminal.' So Batman ran to the building and kicked the door down. There stood Catwoman."

"Catwoman?" questioned Livy. She never heard of her before.

"Yes. Her real name was Salina Kyle and she beautiful. Unfortunately she had been stealing some cat like artifacts from a museum." Alfred explained.

"Why?" inquired Livy. Alfred paused for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Because she needed to buy more catnip." was his response and Livy bought it. "Batman glared at Catwoman and stated, 'You better return those artifacts.' and her reply was, 'You have to catch me first.' And they ran across the city, jumping building to building. They then started to fight, and Batman fell off the edge of the roof, dangling helplessly over the city street below." Livy let out a gasp in shock, and Alfred tried to hide a laugh.

"But then Catwoman, leaned down and helped him up. Batman was shocked. She then leaned into him and kissed him."

"EWWWWW!" exclaimed Livy, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What if Batman had coodies?" she questioned.

"I assure you that he washed every night and took anti coodies pills." smiled Alfred, then continued.

"Catwoman handed the artifacts to Batman with a smile and said 'See you around Batman.' and she sprinted away as Batman stood in shock. And then Catwoman got away but Batman was able to return the artifacts. The End." Livy looked at Alfred with curiosity.

"But Damian told me that no one dared to stand up to Batman."

"That is mostly true." explained Alfred. "Except when it comes to Catwoman. She was very cunning and brave." he smiled.

"Brave? Was she afraid of anything?" Livy inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure she was, but she wouldn't let anyone know." Livy nodded her head thinking about this.

"Was there anything she didn't like?" Livy questioned.

"She abhorred people who abused animals." explained Alfred.

"Abhorred?" Livy inquired.

"To strongly dislike." Alfred stated, and Livy nodded her head. "Now get some rest little miss." Alfred smiled, and turned off her light.

~~~~~iulghk~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, Livy woke up to the sounds of footsteps in her room. A clown face popped in front of her and she punched it hard with a scowl on her face.

She could hear a grunt come from behind the mask.

"What was that for?" he hissed. She simply stated,

"I abhor clowns."


	12. Chapter 11

**This is kinda sad and violent and fluffy all rolled up into one. i swear that the next chapter will be funny again. i promise! Alright so enjoy, oh and also, i do not own some of Joker's dialouge. that belongs to batman under the red hood. (best movie ever) Alright so please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. also please check out my friend TIRN33's profile and stories. pleeeeeeeeeeease. **

Livy looked up at the ominous castle, with the title 'Arkham Insane Asylum' written on it, and she could feel her feet walking towards it.

As she entered the building, all the cells were open and empty.

"Jason?" she called wearily. She wanted him to come, hold her hand, and take her out of the eerie building.

"LIVY!" she heard a scream come from down the long hall. It belonged to Jason!

"Jason!" Livy exclaimed.

"LIVY!" he called out again in a blood curdling scream, and Livy sprinted down the hall.

She could see a door once she reached the end of the hallway. Blood was on the handle and screams of pain were on the other side.

Without thinking, she opened the door, and was shocked at the site. There stood Joker with a crow bar covered in Jason's blood, and there Jason was, crimpled on the ground, barely breathing.

"Jason!" Livy exclaimed.

"Hello there!" beamed Joker evilly. "You're just in time for the best part!" Livy watched as Joker swung the crowbar down on Jason's head.

"Livy." he whispered before the crowbar connected to his skull. Jason was no longer breathing and a puddle of blood trickled down from under his hair.

"J… Jason." Livy whispered as tears started to streak her face. She then looked at Joker angrily. "You… you killed him!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Joker said with delight. "But Don't worry. You'll see your big bro again soon enough." with that, he grabbed her wrist and positioned the crowbar in the air. He looked at her with a crazed grin, and then brought the weapon down. She fell on the ground hard, her head spinning.

"Wow. That looked like it really hurt." he stated, then hit her again. "Now hold on, that looked like it hurt a lot more." she looked over at her brother, who was lying limp on the floor.

"Jason." she whispered.

"Never mind him." Joker laughed. "Now tell me, what hurts more? A?" he drove the steal down, hitting her jaw. "Or B?" he hit her harshly again. "Forehand?" Bang! "Or backhand?" Bang!

"Jason." she moaned, desperately wanting him to get up and save her, but he just laid there, lifelessly.

Joker poised the crowbar right at her head, ready for his final whack.

"JASON!" she screamed.

"Livy!" Livy woke up to see Alfred, Damian, Dick, and Jason standing over her. She was in her bed with sweat and tears covering her face. She was shaking violently, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Shhh, Livy. Calm down." Jason whispered lightly. "It was just a dream." Livy clutched onto Jason tightly, muttering in sobs,

"Don't leave. Please don't leave. Don't leave." Jason patted her back as Damian, Dick, and Alfred left the room, seeing this was something that just the siblings needed to talk about.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here." Jason said softly, patting her back as she cried. "Now what happened? You woke up the entire mansion screaming."

"Joker killed you!" she exclaimed, and continued crying. "And then Joker started hurting me, and you couldn't do anything." Jason hugged her protectively. It troubled him that these things were running through his six-year-old sister's mind.

"It's okay Livy. I'm here. I'm here. Joker isn't going to get you." he soothed. Livy took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"It was really real." she muttered. She stopped crying but still looked frightened.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Jason inquired, and Livy nodded her head. He got into bed with her, and she immediately curled up next to his chest. Jason kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his sister, and Livy felt safe. The two quickly drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

"Jason!" Livy shrieked as she ran into his room in the middle of the night. "Jason?" she questioned in a whisper but he was no where to be found, and she started to cry.

"Livy?" inquired a voice. She turned around to see someone taller then her rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Jason?" Livy questioned, not being able to see the figure clearly in the dark room. The figure got closer to her to reveal himself more clearly to her.

"No. it's Tim." he stated calmly.

"JASON'S DEAD!" she exclaimed. Tim shook his head.

"No, he's just on patrol." the tears were streaming down Livy's cheeks.

"I had a dream that he died and he's not here!" she stated, clearly concerned.

"Shhh Livy, calm down." Tim stated, hugging her. "Jason's out with Dick and Damian. He's fighting bad people. He'll be back soon."

"You sure?" she inquired.

"Positive." Tim smiled. Livy dried her eyes with her sleeve from her pajamas and Tim smiled as an idea crept into his head on how to cheer her up.

"C'mon, I think Alfred still has some cookies left down stairs." Livy looked at him curiously.

"But Alfred doesn't let us have cookies after bed time." Tim smiled.

"That's why we're going to grab them very quickly."

~The Next Day~

Livy was scrubbing the toilet while Tim was washing the shower.

"I thought you said we wouldn't get caught." she frowned. Just when they were about to eat the cookies, Alfred had popped out of no where and was quick to punish them. Tim sighed at Livy's comment but then exclaimed,

"Alfred's a freaking Ninja!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Alfred. Is. A. Ninja. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"DAMIAN! DAMIAN! DAMIAN! DAMIAN! DAMIAN!" Livy exclaimed, running to where the ten-year-old assassin was playing video games with a bored expression on his face.

"What?" he hissed as he glared at her while looking up from his game. Livy looked left, then right, then whispered,

"Alfred's a ninja." Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah right."

"No I'm serious! He's everywhere!" Livy exclaimed.

"Who's everywhere?" inquired a voice. It was Alfred, and he was standing right behind Damian!

"Ninja." Livy whispered quickly to Damian.

"How'd you get behind me without me hearing you?" questioned Damian. Alfred kept his serious posture.

"Young Sir, you may be the son of Batman, but I have been rising him since he was in diapers." Livy leaned over and whispered to Damian again,

"He's a total ninja."

"Indeed I am." Alfred stated. The two children had a look of pure shock on their face, and Alfred calmly left the room wearing a small smirk.


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy skipped up to Alfred who was washing the dishes, humming a tune.

"Mister Alfred Sir, can you teach me in your ways of ninja training?" she inquired. Alfred looked at her confused.

"Excuse me little miss?" he inquired, making sure he heard right.

"You're a ninja. I'd be honored if you taught me in your ways." she said with a bow.

"Little miss, why are you speaking like that?" Alfred inquired, noting her strange calm voice pattern compared to her usual hyper one.

"'cuz that's the way people in ninja movies speak." answered Livy, going back into her usual voice. Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Little miss, I don't think you are ready for my ninja training."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease. I'll do anything." Livy begged. Alfred paused, seeing the determination in her eyes. She truly wanted to become a ninja.

"Alright then." he answered.

"Yeah!" she cheered, jumping up and down with joy, but then stiffened and bowed. "I mean, I'd be honored."

"You do not need to bow." Alfred informed with a chuckle. Livy paused for a moment, then cheered again,

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly at the butler. "…so… where do we begin?" she inquired. Alfred grinned at the girl.

"We begin with proper etiquette."

~Moments Later~

Livy slowly walked across the room balancing a stack of books on her head. She then inquired,

"You sure this will help me become a ninja?" Alfred nodded his head with a smile.

"Most definitely.


	16. Chapter 15

**Yeah! sorry for this livy moment taking awhile. please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy frowned as she scratched at the itchy dress and blew her wavy hair out of her face.

"Little miss, please stop fidgeting." Alfred stated.

"But it's really itchy." Livy protested. Jason walked into the room and sighed.

"Alfred, it's a picnic, not a ball room dance. Last year Dick said there was a full out food fight. I think the usual overalls and pig tails should be fine." he informed. "Oh, and since we're going to be in the open with the hero crowd, you might want to wear this." Jason stated, handing Livy a simple red eye mask similar to his.

"She quickly got changed again into something more comfortable. This time wearing a red t-shirt, overalls and the red mask.

"Tada!" Livy smiled, showing Alfred her usual wear, but with the red mask. Alfred smiled and handed her a box.

"You need one more thing." Livy opened the box to reveal a red cape.

"Thank you Mister Alfred sir!" she exclaimed with glee, giving him a hug. Her and Alfred traveled downstairs and joined Damian, Dick, Tim, and Jason fully in their costumes.

"A cape. Really?" questioned Damian skeptically.

"You have one too." Livy stated with a frown.

"Mine has a hood." Damian said in a gloating manor. Alfred smoothly propped up the hood on Livy's cape.

"So does hers." he smiled. Livy didn't even realize that before.

"Thanks mister Alfred sir." she grinned.

Jason was giving Alfred a curious look as to why Alfred just so happened to have a cape lying around that fit Livy, but he didn't say anything.

~Later once arriving at the Picnic~

Livy looked wide eyed at all the heroes at the picnic. The group was then approached by Superman.

A person would think that a child like Livy would know who Superman was. However, she thought he was someone different.

"Connor! What happened? You got really big." she stated in confusion. Superman chuckled.

"I think you're thinking of Superboy." he smiled, pointing at said person who was flirting with Wonder Girl.

"Then who are you?" Livy inquired. Damian thumped her hard upside the end.

"He's Superman, Idiot." Jason shot Damian a glare for thumping his sister, but resisted the urge to snap the ten-year-old's neck. However, he did make a mental note to beat the crap out of him once they got back home.

"Sorry," pouted Livy. Superman smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I don't; even know _your_ name." he informed with a small smile. Livy smiled back.

"My name is Livy. Livy Todd."

"Todd?" Superman questioned, looking up to Jason.

"She's my sister." he answered. He seemed to try to have his voice sound uncaring, but it was apparent that he was proud of the fact.

"Nice to meet you Miss Todd." smiled Superman politely, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." she grinned back.

"So, are you thinking of going into the hero-ing job? Almost like a Robinette?" Superman inquired.

"I dunno. Jason says he won't let me be a vigilante or an assassin." she sighed.

"I'm sure Jason cares about you. Being a protector of the law can be a dangerous job." Livy nodded her head and looked behind her. Her brother, and the others were gone, mingling with the other heroes.

"Where'd they go." she muttered to herself.

"I think Dick went that way." smiled Superman, pointing in one direction.

"Thanks." Livy smiled, and skipped off to reach Dick.

~Moments Later~

Livy found Dick standing next to a woman with orange skin and long thick curly red hair who was wearing hardly any cloths.

"Who are you?" Livy inquired, looking up at the tall woman.

"My name is Starfire little one." she smiled.

"Where are all your cloths?" Livy questioned curiously and Dick's face paled.

"That's enough Livy, why don't you talk to Blue Beetle." Livy pouted at the suggestion,

"But I dunno where he is."

"Then try to find him." Dick stated.

"But he's probably with Booster Gold and I don't like Booster." Dick let out a sigh.

"Why not?"

"He's always talking about himself." Livy answered in an obvious tone. Dick looked up to see Jason walking by.

"Jason!" he exclaimed, and Jason walked over to him. "Hang out with your sister. She's lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Livy stated.

"Yes you are." Dick stated quickly and Jason chuckled, taking a hold of Livy's hand.

"Fine. Fine. C'mon Livy, leave Dick alone so he can flirt with his EX." Jason said calmly with a smirk. Dick didn't want to say anything in fear Jason would just let Livy stay, so he just stood there taking the comment.

As they walked hand in hand, Livy asked,

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Starfire not have a lot of cloths on?" Jason paused for a moment, but then stated,

"I have no clue, and I don't think I want to know." Livy glanced back to look at Dick and Starfire.

"Why isn't Dick looking Starfire in the eye?" she inquired. Jason's face paled for a moment.

"…Did I introduce you to Rose? She's a very nice lady with an eye patch." Jason stated quickly, directing her away from Dick ogling at Starfire.

"Who would of thought? Dick thinks with his dick." muttered Jason with a smirk.

"Huh?" Livy questioned.

"Nothing." Jason stated quickly.

**This won't be the last you'll hear of Livy at the picnic. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	17. Chapter 16

**Still at the picnic. :D Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Hello." smiled a small young boy who looked to be Livy's age, maybe a bit older.

"Hi. Who are you?" Livy inquired. The boy wasn't wearing any costume. Only jeans and a red shirt with his short black hair was combed to the side.

"My name's Billy." he informed with a genuine smile and she smiled back.

"I'm Livy. What's your favorite color?" she inquired. The boy pondered for a moment.

"Golly, I don't know. There's so many. I guess I like gold."

"Cool. I like yellow 'cause it makes me think of happy." she informed proudly.

"What kind of superhero are you?" Billy inquired. Livy let out a heavy sigh,

"So far I'm not a superhero. I'm Jason Todd's little sister." she stated proudly.

"Jason Todd as in the psychotic murderer?" he inquired. Livy shot him a disappointed look.

"He's not a murderer anymore!" she exclaimed, and Billy frowned.

"Sorry." Livy quickly perked up.

"It's okay. So what kind of hero are you?" she inquired. Billy smiled happily, but modestly.

"I'm Captain Marvel, but I like to just be myself at picnics." he informed.

"But isn't Captain Marvel, like, a man?" Livy inquired, raising an eyebrow. Billy nodded his head.

"Yeah. But if I say this one word I become a man." he explained.

"Cool." Livy smiled. "What are your superpowers?"

"magic based strength, flight, speed, and more." he explained, but was still humble about it. "Do you have any skills." Livy whispered in a low voice,

"I'm a ninja in training."

"Cool." Billy smiled broadly.

Damian saw Livy and Billy smiling and laughing, and was immediately at Livy's side.

"Who are you." Damian questioned coldly.

"This is Billy." Livy smiled. Damian eyed him head to toe.

"What were you and Billy talking about?" Livy gave Damian a puzzled look.

"Just stuff… why are you acting weird?" she inquired. Damian glared at her.

"I'm not acting weird!" he exclaimed. Livy looked at Billy who seemed confused and then looked back at Damian.

"yeah, you kinda are."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"You say 'are so' one more time, and I'll stab you." he threatened. Livy glared at him defiantly.

"No you won't. you stab me, and Jason'll kill you." informed Livy.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" inquired Billy in a soft voice. Dami9an shot the boy a glare.

"I am the son of BATMAN. You can't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You have no right." Damian informed in a gloating manor. Billy looked at Livy, then back at Damian.

"SHAZZAM!" he exclaimed. There was a loud bang and a flash of lightening. Where Billy was standing was replaced with a tall man with a white cape.

"Whoa. Billy you got old." Livy stated in aw. Damian's eyes widened but he quickly glared at the man.

"You don't scare me. I could kill you in over fifty ways." Damian hissed. Livy kicked him in the shin.

"I'm trying to make friends! Why do you have to be such a jerk!" she exclaimed, and ran off.

"You see what you just did." Damian hissed at Billy.

"Me?" Billy questioned. "She was talking about you." Damian looked at his feet.

"I didn't mean…" he trailed off and quickly glared. "What do I care?" Billy smiled slightly.

"Go and talk to her." Damian gave him a doubtful look. "Trust me. I have the wisdom of Solomon." Damian sagged his shoulders and dragged his feet over to where Livy was sitting on a bench.

"Go away." Livy stated with her arms crossed.

"Livy…"

"I was just trying to make a friend and you threatened him!" she exclaimed. This was the first time Damian ever saw her genuinely mad.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." Livy gave him a confused look.

"Get hurt? He was just talking to me." she stated.

"Yeah… but…" Damian paused. "I see a lot of things on the streets Livy." he stated.

"Billy's a superhero! Your just paranoid." she pouted. Damian sighed.

"Livy, I…" he paused trying to be able to get the words out. "care about you." Livy lifted her drooping head and looked at him.

"What did you say?" she inquired. Damian looked at her seriously.

"Don't make me repeat myself." she hugged his torso tightly while he sat there completely still.

"You said you cared about me." she smiled.

"Don't you repeat that anyone." he stated sternly. Livy still hugged him.

"I'm lucky to have an adopted brother like you." she grinned.

"Livy quit hugging me." he hissed. Livy shrugged and stopped.

"I'm gonna talk to Billy again. And I just wanna tell you that you may wanna check your hair." she informed, and ran away to Billy quickly.

"My hair?" Damian muttered and brought his hand to the back of his head. Damian's eyes widened but then narrowed in anger. _SHE PUT GUM IN MY HAIR! _He screamed in his head.

"LIVY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	18. Chapter 17

**PLease enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Unfortunately for Livy she found herself very alone at the picnic. Billy had to leave for some sort of magical business, Jason, Dick, and Tim were off somewhere mingling and everywhere she looked people were either making out, talking about the government, or making out more.

Livy sat on a bench with her hood up. Damian was still looking for her after all and she felt like the hood would serve some protection. However, she could hear someone approaching her and she looked up to see Alfred.

"Little Miss, are you not enjoying the picnic?" he inquired, sitting next to her on the bench.

"No… no I am." Livy stated, trying to smile. Alfred looked at her seriously.

"It's very foolish to lie to me little miss." Livy sighed and looked at her feet. He was right. No one could lie successfully to Alfred.

"Just… it seems like everyone here is trying to kiss each other and they all save the world. I don't wanna kiss a boy cuz they could have coodies, and I don't have any superpowers and Jason says that I can't be a vigilante or an assassin." Alfred chuckled lightly.

"Don't you worry little miss. I'm sure that it will happen sooner or later."

"What?" Livy questioned, puzzled what he meant by that. Alfred gave a knowing smile.

"Forget I said anything."

"Yeah but…" Livy trailed off as she saw Damian. "Oh no! he's gonna try to kill me." Livy muttered. Alfred looked up and noticed who she was talking about. He let out a sigh.

"Do you remember ninja move number five little miss?" he inquired.

"Flee in chaos? Yes." Livy nodded. Alfred grabbed a bottle of mustard and stood up from the bench.

"Let the chaos begin." he stated. Livy watched as Alfred stood next to blue beetle and then squirted some mustard on Booster Gold when his back was turned. Before the hero could turn back around, Alfred smoothly placed the mustard bottle in Blue Beetle's hands.

"Dude… it… it wasn't me." Beetle started to say, but Booster gold chucked his burger at him. Beetle dodged, only for the burger to hit power girl.

Then it began. Food was tossed left and right and in the chaos Livy managed to slip away from Damian.

Who would have thought. A food fight started by Alfred Pennyworth.


	19. Chapter 18

**Damian may be a jerk... but he does have a heart.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy was walking to the bus stop when Jacob, her arch enemy, joined her, chanting,

"You ain't got a mommy. You ain't got a mommy." Livy shot the obnoxious boy a glare.

"Shut up Jacob. I do too have a mommy." Jacob laughed at her reply.

"But not a real one!"

"So!" Livy shot back. Jacob smiled a hideous smile at her.

"So you have no one to teach you how to be a girl. My mommy has talks with my sister all the time. Without a mommy, you'll become a boy!" Livy's face paled.

"But I don't wanna be a boy!" Jacob looked at her with a smug smile on his face.

"You wear overalls, you don't talk about dolls, and you think fighting is cool. You're on the path of becoming a boy."

~After School at the Manor~

"STEPH!" Livy exclaimed with a panicked voice. Damian calmly walked into the room.

"She's at work." Damian informed.

"I really need to talk to her." she stated with urgency.

"Tt. Why?" questioned Damian with a smirk.

"'Cause I don't wanna be a boy!" she exclaimed, almost on the verge of tears. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Livy. You're a girl."

"But… but Jacob said that since I don't have a mommy, I'll become a boy!"

"Don't get yourself worked up. That pint sized douche bag is lying." shrugged Damian. Livy looked doubtful.

"But he said…"

"Tomorrow show me this, Jacob." Damian stated. "I want to have a word with him."

~The Next Day~

Livy walked up to school where she saw Jacob on the side walk.

"Hey Jacob!" she exclaimed. The boy laughed.

"Well isn't it Livy, or should I start calling you Luke?" Livy glared and crossed her arms.

"Shut up you douche bag! My friend Damian wants to talk to you." Jacob snickered at her comment.

"A friend of yours? Probably a wimp." Damian walked up to the two. Then ten ear old standing about a foot taller then the six year old boy."

"You're Jacob?" he inquired. The small boy looked at Damian wearily.

"… yes." Damian looked down at him.

"hmmm… I imagined you to be taller." Jacob took a step back.

"Who are you?" he whimpered.

"That's Damian." Livy smiled happily as Jacob's jaw dropped.

"I've heard you have been telling my friend Livy some lies. We're going to have a talk about that."

~2 minutes later~

Jacob was pinned to the wall in the ally way by Damian. Behind Damian, was Livy with her arms crossed.

"Now what do you say to Livy?" Damian inquired.

"YOU WON'T TURN INTO A BOY!" Jacob exclaimed in fear.

"And?" Damian inquired.

"I'M SORRY FOR TEASING YOU ABOUT NOT HAVING A MOM!"

"You better be." hissed Damian as he dropped the quivering boy. "Don't let me _ever _find you teasing Livy again, or you'll regret it." he threatened.

Jacob looked up at Damian in fear, then ran away.

"Thanks Damian." smiled Livy. Damian paused but sighed,

"Happy to help."


	20. Chapter 19

**Having fun with vocab words once again. Please enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy looked at Damian wearily.

"I dunno about this." she stated in a small voice. Damian snickered at her comment.

"C'mon Livy, I thought you said you were a ninja. Ninjas can jump stuff twice this size." he taunted. Livy was standing on top of one of the playgrounds larger structures. About three feet away, was another structure, which Damian stood gallantly on.

Livy was nervous, never jumping something that far before, but once Damian mentioned her ninja-hood she had the sudden inkling to show him how skilled she was. She was ardent about her ninja training.

Livy took a deep breath, and jumped. She smiled, feeling as if she was flying, but then she felt her stomach start to climb higher in her body. Before Livy could process what was happening, she felt a crack in her leg, followed by searing pain.

"D-Damian." she whispered first, but then screamed it louder when a second passed. "DAMIAN!" Tears slowly trickled down her cheek and she started breathing fast when she saw the blood oozing from her leg.

Damian quickly jumped down and knelt next to Livy.

"You have a compound fracture." he stated.

"It huuuuuuurts!" she moaned,

"Well it should, your bone is sticking out of your shin. If it didn't hurt, I'd have to question whether you were a meta or not." he informed calmly as he lifted her up. "This is what you get for acting brash." Livy glared and slapped him as she continued to cry.

"It's not completely my fault! You were being… soph… sophomoric!" she exclaimed. Damian gave her an uncaring look as he started to run to the hospital.

"You don't even know what that word means." he stated.

"I heard Steph saying it was the perfect word for you!" she exclaimed still upset. Damian stopped running and froze.

"You do know that I could simply just drop you here." Livy's stomach gnarled in fear.

"You… you wouldn't do that to me." she stuttered. Damian looked her deep in her brown eyes, and sighed. He was never a capricious person, but when it came to Livy in pain… he still didn't give a crap.

"Yes I would." I stated, still staying where he was.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease get to the hospital." she pleaded, balling his shirt in her fist in pain, clinging to him pathetically. Damian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." he ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital and she was quickly taken to the emergency room.

"Hello, I'm nurse Brown, what happened?" inquired a woman with short brown hair, wearing glasses.

_That's Stephanie's mother. _Damian thought to himself. He quickly shook off the thought.

"She was being an idiot and jumped from one side of the top of the playground equipment to the other, but fell." he informed.

"Is she your sister?" she inquired. Damian shrugged.

"More or less."

"Can you call your parents?" she inquired, handing the boy a cell phone. Damian sighed, and dialed a number.

"Hello Grayson." he said. And then paused. "Livy hurt her leg and she's in the hospital." he paused and sighed. "Yes I know Jason's going to kill me." he hung up with a smirk on his face.

"He can try anyway."


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had ALOT of fun with this chapter. please tell me what you think and enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Where's Livy?" Dick questioned out of breath as he entered through the door. He ran as fast as he could from the car to the hospital waiting room.

"She's getting her leg fixed up right now." informed Damian calmly as he read a National Geographic magazine.

"What were you thinking?" Dick hissed, walking up to the boy. Damian rolled his eyes and turned the page of the magazine.

"She's the one who jumped." he stated with a shrug. Dick ripped the magazine out of Damian's hands.

"Under _your _watch." Dick didn't raise his voice, but was stern when he talked. Damian crossed his arms over his chest.

"She'll be fine." he said in an annoyed tone. Dick sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to the boy.

"Try telling Jason that." Damian chuckled at the statement.

"And when will he be here?" Damian inquired with a sound of superiority in his voice.

"DAMIAN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" exclaimed a voice down the hall.

"My guess would be, now." Dick stated calmly as Jason stormed into the room. His eyes then settled on Damian and narrowed in pure anger.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Jason growled, glaring down at the boy.

"No you won't." Jason grabbed Damian's shirt, tempted to punch him as hard as he could in the face.

"We're in a hospital. I'd be showing you mercy if I beat you up here. They'd be able to rush you to the emergency room." Jason threatened.

"You make it sound as if you could actually attempt to break one of my bones." Damian smirked with over confidence. Dick shook his head, knowing the matter would escalate.

Jason grip on Damian's shoulder tightened and the boy simply laughed.

"You really want to set this as an example for your little sister? Beating up people in public?" he taunted. Jason took in a deep breath and let go of Damian's shirt.

Before Damian could say anything to make the situation turn from bad to worse, the nurse, Mrs. Brown, walked into the room.

"The family of a Livy Todd?" inquired the nurse, and both Dick and Jason walked quickly over to the nurse.

"Is she going to be aright, how bad was the injury?" Jason inquired, his anger towards Damian instantly melting into concern for his sister.

"She's alright. She had a pretty bad compound fracture, but we were able to operate on her. However, she will need a lot of physical therapy." she explained.

"Can I see her?" Jason questioned, and Mrs. Brown smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course." Jason, Dick, and a reluctant Damian followed Mrs. Brown into the room to see Livy lying and bed. She instantly smiled once seeing Jason.

"Hi Jason. I hurt my leg." she informed. Jason sat next to her on the bed.

"I know that Livy. Why did you jump?" he inquired.

"Well Damian…" she trailed off seeing the fire in Jason's eyes. "I mean, I wanted to show Damian how much of a ninja I could be. I'm sorry." she pouted and Jason gently hugged her.

"I'm just grateful you aren't hurt." Dick smiled, enjoying the touching moment between the siblings, and then stated,

"Rest up well Kiddo. The quicker you'll heal." with that, Dick left the room. Jason gently kissed Livy's forehead, then stated,

"I love you Livy. Get some rest." Damian was left in her hospital room with her.

"Why didn't you blame me?" he inquired. Livy had a sly smile on her face.

"Because Jason would've broken you're leg. I didn't want mister Alfred to have to care for me _and _you." Damian gave her a doubtful look.

"That can't be it." she smiled knowingly.

"You could… wear a dress until I get better. And let me take pictures." Damian shook his head.

"No way." he stated sternly. She shrugged.

"Alright. I'll just tell Jason you're the one who told me to jump. Don't worry, I'll only say good things about you at your funeral." Damian was silent for a moment, and then sighed,

"I just have to wear a dress?" a smirk was plastered on Livy's face.

"Well…"

~One Week Later in the Mansion ~

Tim sat at the kitchen table eating some bacon while Alfred did the dishes. Livy had gotten back from the hospital the night before. He was worried how she was going to get around. The mansion was a large place after all.

Just then, he heard footsteps walk down the stairs and a girlish giggle. Tim knew that the laughter belonged to Livy, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

_She shouldn't be walking yet. Her leg is still very weak. _He then saw something that almost made him choke on his bacon. Damian came walking into the room in a frilly pink dress with Livy sitting comfortable on his shoulders. His face looked like he was about to kill someone, but that just made Tim want to laugh even more.

"Hi Tim. I Mister Alfred Sir." Livy grinned, waving. Alfred hid his smirk well while Tim had to cover his mouth. "Can I have an apple?" she questioned.

"Of course, Little Miss." Alfred answered. Damian groaned, and walked fully into the kitchen to grab the apple for her. Tim's eyes widened and he was finding it even harder to suppress a laugh. Damian stuffed toilet paper in the empty chest area! Tim got the apple and handed it to Livy.

"Here's your Apple, Livy." he groaned.

"What?" Livy inquired, not accepting the apple.

"Don't make me say it. Not in front of Drake." he hissed in a whisper. Livy crossed her arms over her chest, and Damian sighed in defeat.

"Here's your Apple, Ninja Princess." he muttered, and Livy smiled in delight, taking the apple.

"Thank you Damian." she grinned happily.

"Damian, why are you in a dre-"

"Don't ask." Damian stated sharply, cutting Tim off. Tim shrugged, and took out his cell phone and quickly took a picture before Damian could fully run out of the kitchen. There was no doubt about it. Livy was Jason's sister. Her black mailing abilities proved it.


	22. Chapter 22

**I love writing these things :) enjoy and tell me what you think**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sat on the couch with her leg propped up, watching television, specifically Looney Tunes. Damian sat next to her, cleaning his knife while still wearing the dress. He wanted Livy to get better as soon as possible. The sooner she was healed, the quicker he could stop wearing the god awful, and uncomfortable dress.

"Do you like Waffles?" Livy inquired randomly, smiling at Damian. He looked at her annoyed, but answered,

"Yes, I suppose I like waffles." Livy beamed at his answer.

"Do you like pancakes?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yes. I do enjoy eating pancakes."

"Do you like French toast?" Damian frowned, not enjoying the questions.

"No." he lied. Livy paused for a moment, looking uncertain what to do next. She then shrugged, and sang.

"DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!"

"Shut up." Damian groaned. Before she could protest, Livy heard some footsteps come downstairs. She knew her brother when she heard him and smiled happily. Jason reached the downstairs and grinned when he saw Livy. He didn't even realize Damian's presence.

"Good morning Livy." Jason stated as he walked over to her. "How's your leg doing?" he questioned. Livy shrugged.

"It's alright. It hurts to put pressure on it though." she pouted, but she quickly brightened. "Damian's taking good care of me though." that's when Jason looked over at Damian for the first time that morning. Unlike Tim, and Alfred, he laughed openly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Damian shot Jason a glare, wishing he could throw the knife he was cleaning. "I have got to say Damian, that dress is really your color." Jason smirked.

"Damian, can you throw out my apple core?" Livy inquired. Damian reluctantly got off the couch and took the apple core.

"alright, Ninja Princess." he frowned, and slugged out of the room.

"Whoa. Ninja Princess?" Jason questioned with a laugh. "This is hilarious." he hugged Livy gently while still laughing. "I dunno what you did little sis but I love it!" Damian slugged back into the room, feeling completely humiliated.

"Thank you Damian." Livy smiled happily. He didn't respond, and sat back on the couch to resume cleaning his knife. However, before he could even pick up his weapon, Livy broke out of Jason's embrace for a moment, and hugged him tightly. Damian remained still with a sour look on his face.

"This is just so awesome!" Jason exclaimed, taking out his cell phone and taking a picture. Perfect black mail for later of course.

~A few weeks later~

"I can walk again!" Livy exclaimed with joy.

"YES! FINALLY! MY DRESS WEARING DAYS ARE OVER!" Damian exclaimed, quickly taking off the dress and changing into a t-shirt and jeans.

"What are you going to do with the dress?" Tim inquired with a smirk.

"Burn it." he growled.

"Damian!" Livy ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for doing everything for me." she grinned.

"Don't tempt me to kill you. Now get off me." he hissed. She did so, but scuffed his hair.

"Love you too." she grinned and skipped off.

"By the way, Damian, you should see Alfred's face book page." Tim grinned, pulling it up. Jason walked into the room as the page was brought up.

On the page was a picture of Damian with the dress.

"ALFRED BETRAYED ME!" Damian exclaimed in shock. Jason Then exclaimed,

"ALRED HAS A FACEBOOK?"


	23. Chapter 22 not 23

**STUDYING FOR VOCAB YAH! yeah, i love livy's mindless jabber in here. :) enjoy**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Damian looked down at Livy and shook his head.

"You are really completely hopeless." he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Livy inquired with a pout, her blithe personality turning to concern. Damian reached down and fixed her askew mask that she was wearing.

"Your mask was annoyingly crooked. Livy's crestfallen face quickly brightened.

"Thank you for fixing my mask." she giggled then swung happily from bar to bar.

"Be careful. Remember last time you were being foolish on the play ground." Damian warned. Livy giggled happily.

"I am careful, I'm a ninja in training." she professed. Damian rolled his eyes, but acquiesced to her statement.

The two of them were playing at the park at night, like they usually did when they could. The park was named Peaceful Park, which was a misnomer name. The two kids both gave it a different name. they called it, Pedophile Park. Both kids were unafraid by the creepy people stalking around. They could handle if anything happened.

"Hello children." smiled a sinuous woman.

"Hiya!" Livy waved and then continued to play on the monkey bars. Damian stared at the woman. She was alluring to any man and not at all disheveled like most of the women at Pedophile park (who were about to be coveted, loosing everything they own including their virginity.) Damian immediately didn't like her. She was misplaced in the park and just didn't belong there. She walked up to where Damian and Livy were.

"Hello sweetie." she smiled to Damian in a baby voice.

"You might not want to talk to him that." Livy informed while dangling upside down on a bar.

"And why not hon?" she inquired with an annoying smile plastered on his face.

"'Cause he punches people who treat him like a baby." she informed.

"You're a tough little man aren't you?" she said to Damian, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damian's hands balled into fists, and he had to try to suppress his contentious personality.

"Lady get you hand off me so you don't lament yourself later." he growled. She chuckled removing her hand.

"A very good vocabulary for a boy your age. So what were two doing? Playing Superheroes?" she questioned.

"I'm a ninja." Livy corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry. So, do you kids want some candy?" she inquired.

"No thanks. I don't take candy from pedophiles." Livy smiled sweetly, and Damian smirked.

"I'm not a pedophile." the woman said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Prostitute?" Livy inquired.

"No." the woman answered.

"So you're just a wastrel." Damian shrugged. The woman took in a deep breath to restrain some frustration.

"My, my, such strong words for such little minds." she stated.

"You're not from around here are you." Damian smirked. The woman paused, either thinking what to do or what to say. Then in one swift movement she punched Damian in the face, grabbed Livy, and had a knife placed at her throat.

"Alright little boy, you will come with me or the little girl has her throat slit." she threatened. Livy then decided to open her mouth.

"So what exactly are you? You said you're not a prostitute, and you said that you're not a pedophile. Damian thinks that you're a wastrel but I dunno what that is. Are you some sort of slut? Damian teaches me these words. It's fun watching people's expressions. He says a lot of big words too. Like exponent, and vanguard and respite and sonorous and retribution. Some of those words are really funny and they mean weird things. Why do you have a knife like that? My brother has a cooler one. Hey, what's your favorite color? Is it purple, because you look like a purple kinda person." she said garrulously.

Damian watched as Livy talked waiting for an opportunity to make his move. However, the woman kept her eyes on him, even when she questioned Livy,

"I kidnap children and sell them. Do you know how to shut up?" Livy giggled.

"I talk a lot to buy me time to have my pocket knife aimed at your tummy." she smiled happily. The woman looked down to see the knife in the girls hand, pressing lightly on her stomach. Damian used that time to attack, and quickly had the woman unconscious.

A pause went by, and then Livy turned to Damian questioning,

"Can you show me how to do a back flip?" Damian shrugged.

"Sure thing."

**And so the creepy lady is left on the ground to be scavanged by the other pedophiles in the park. yeah, it helped me study for my vocab at least.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I realized that there should be a fluffy moment in her. i like fluffy moments. they make me go awwwwwwww and feel happy. Oh, and i do not own ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! and i do not own the song in this chapter. the only thing i do own however is Livy Todd. i love writing her, anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Jason sighed, waking up to hear his sister sobbing. It troubled him how she couldn't sleep right because of nightmares. Jason walked down the hall and entered into Livy's room. She was in her bed, hugging her knees sobbing heavily.

"Shhh. Livy. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." he soothed rubbing her back. She hiccupped as she sobbed, and Jason kissed her on the forehead. He then patted her back and started to sing,

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting- Waiting to sail your worries away." He looked down at Livy who was breathing heavily but her tears started to decrease, and he continued. "It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing- Soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from lullaby bay." He looked down at Livy, and she was asleep. Jason kissed her forehead, and walked out the door quietly. In the hall way was Alfred with a small smile on her face.

"Not a word to Dick." Jason stated, and Alfred nodded.

"Of course Master Jason. I just wish to say that you sung it ten times better then I had when I sung it to you when you were young." Alfred grinned. Jason paused, remembering about all those years ago, and then smiled slightly.

"Thanks Alfred."


	25. Chapter 24

**I felt bad for Livy in this one. I also just randomly wanna talk about this amazing person i know called TIRN33. SHE. IS. AWESOME! Please check out her stories. She is also doing a series featuring Livy in it as well. She is a great writer and she is (as i stated previously) AWESOME! Enjoy the chapter!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Damian! Give my Teddy bear back!" Livy exclaimed with a glare. Damian smirked, holding the bear over the little six year old's head.

"Carrying around an animal made of fabric and cotton is so juvenile. I'd be doing you a favor if I threw it out." he taunted.

"Damian don't!" she pleaded, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Maybe I should just rip it's head off." Damian mused.

"Damian!" Livy whined.

"I know. I can use it as training dummy. I think my swords would slice through this nicely." he laughed. Livy's bottom lip trembled and tears started to streak her face. Damian's face softened and he looked down at the plush in his hands. His face then hardened again.

"C'mon Livy, you can always just buy a new one." he stated. Livy shook her head.

"My Mommy gave me it." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Tt. She isn't your blood. You're not related to her, so she technically isn't your mother." he shrugged. Livy still had tears streaking her face, but she was no longer sad, she was angry. She quickly punched Damian in the stomach harder then he thought she could hit. She then roundhouse kicked him in the face. He dropped the bear, and Livy snatched it quickly. Damian rubbed his bruised cheek in shock.

"Livy, how did you…"

"I love my mommy!" she exclaimed, and ran up to her room.

Damian felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He walked up to her room and stood outside her door. He could hear her crying on the other side.

"Livy, stop being such a baby and suck it up." he said through her door. "It's the facts. She did care for you but she was never your real mother." the door opened and Livy glared at the boy. Instead of making things better he made them worse.

She punched Damian in the face, but her next punch he blocked.

"Livy stop!" he exclaimed.

"Take it back!" she shouted.

"Take what back?" Damian questioned.

"Take back what you said about my mommy! She is too my mommy!" she screamed her tears coursing down her face.

"Livy, it's the truth and you know it." Damian stated. Livy hugged her knees and sobbed. Damian managed to find a way to push her buttons without even meaning to.

"Settle down." Damian stated. He brought his hand down to pat her back, but she shot a glare at him,

"Get away from me." she hissed.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Alfred inquired, entering the hall way to see Livy still sobbing and Damian with an almost hurt look on his face.

"What's going on, what happened?" Alfred inquired.

"I miss my Mommy." Livy sobbed. Alfred walked over to her and bent down to be at her level.

"You have yet to visit her yet. It's okay, we'll set up a time for you to visit her." Alfred stated encouraging.

"She is my mommy. She's not my first one, but she is my mommy." Livy continued to cry. Alfred hugged her tightly and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Of course she is. Nothing will change that." Alfred whispered calmly. Livy breathed heavily and started to calm down.

"Do you want some cookies?" he inquired. Livy nodded her head.

"Yes please." she squeaked, her voice raspy from her crying. She took Alfred's hand and walked downstairs.

Damian stood in the hallway, and glanced a look into Livy's room. Her teddy bear was sitting on her bed, where it always sat. Despite how vulnerable the bear was, Damian didn't take it. He had done enough damage, and for once, Damian felt guilty about it.


	26. Chapter 25

"Livy, we need to have a girls night out." Steph stated with a bright grin to Livy. Livy looked up at the older blond girl curiously.

"What's a girls night out?" Livy inquired curiously.

"It's when girls go out on their own and have fun." Steph smiled.

"That does sound cool…" Livy began. But Jason ran into the room.

"What are you talking to my little sister about?" he inquired. Jason didn't exactly trust Steph, so when she talked to Livy he was always sure to keep an ear open.

"About going on a thing called a girls night out." Livy smiled.

"Uh uh. No way." Jason shook his head disapprovingly.

"C'mon Jason. I'd only take her shopping." Steph stated with a laugh. Jason scowled at her but then looked over to Livy, who had a look on her face that screamed that she wanted to go.

"… Fine." he sighed, and both girls smiled happily.

"Lets get going!" Steph exclaimed. Livy went to grab her jacket and Jason walked over to Steph.

"Do _not_ let anything happen to her." he hissed.

"Yeesh. It's not like I'm taking her to stop a bank robbery. She'll be fine." Jason looked unsure. "Jason, she's going to be visiting her mom again, but she needs more girl time. Have you noticed how sad she's been lately. She hasn't been talking to Damian, and Alfred said that she seems more angry during 'Ninja training', whatever the heck that is. She needs this Jason, trust me." Steph said in a gentle voice. Jason nodded his head sadly.

He had also realized Livy acting differently. Maybe some girl time would be a good thing.

"Alright." Livy walked downstairs in her bright yellow jacket, and was ready to go. "Livy." Jason started as he walked over to her. "Have some fun, alright?" Livy smiled and hugged her brother.

"Okay." she nodded. Jason watched as Steph and his little sister walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~At the Mall~*~*~*~*~*~

"Which shoes do you like better? The blue or the red?" Steph inquired, holding up two pairs of shoes. Livy shrugged.

"The red I guess." Steph looked down at Livy who had her attention on a woman laughing, holding her young daughters hand.

"Livy." Steph said softly.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"Do you want to go to the video game store?" Livy smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

However, before they could leave the shoe store, Steph's COM link in her ear buzzed, and Oracle was talking to her.

"O, I'm kinda busy right now. But… but…" Steph sighed. "Fine." she grumbled then turned to Livy.

"What was that all about?" the six year old inquired.

"I gotta go stop a bank robbery." Steph sighed in a whisper.

"I can help." Livy grinned. Steph shook her head.

"Your brother would kill me if I let you."

"C'mon. I'll be okay. My ninja training is paying off and I still have the cape and mask Alfred gave me." she pleaded. Steph looked at her shocked.

"Wait, with you?" Livy looked down at her feet.

"… yes." she whispered.

"You carry around a costume with you?"

"… yes." she answered again. Steph paused to think.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." pleaded Livy. Steph shook her head and sighed.

"Just promise to be safe." Livy laughed at Steph's serious remark.

"Of course! I don't wanna die!" Steph grinned slightly.

"C'mon, let's get suited up."

~*~*~At the Bank Robbery~*~*~

"Everyone on the ground, now!" shouted a muscular man with a black mask. A more leaner man pointed a gun at the teller.

"Open the vault, lady." he hissed. The poor teller looked at the man with fear in her eyes.

"I… I don't know the vault combo." she stuttered. The muscular thug smirked.

"Well that's a shame, ain't it?" The teller dashed for the phone, but the lean thug with the gun grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed. The thug holding her stated,

"We gotta make an example outta you. No one's suppose to play hero." he stated putting the gun to her temple about to pull the trigger.

Out of no where a small pocket knife came flying at the gun and knocked it out of the thugs hand.

"Gun away from the lady, meanie head!" out of the shadows came Livy dressed in her red cape and mask. The hood was over her hair and the cape covered her overalls.

"What the heck!" the muscular thug exclaimed.

"It's a toddler!" exclaimed the other.

"Well don't just stand there, shoot her!" the first thug exclaimed, throwing his pal his gun. Only guess why he didn't shoot her himself was because of his terrible aim. Batgirl quickly jumped down and kicked the thug with the gun in the face.

"Don't think that'll be happening." Batgirl and Livy quickly took down the two men and were able to disappear into the shadows afterwards.

~*~*~*~*~Later at the mall~*~*~*~*~*~

"Not a word to anyone about that." Steph stated.

"I won't tell _anyone_. Pinky promise. Stick a needle in my eye." she smiled. Steph chuckled shaking her head.

"Alright, alright… so back to our girls night."

"What else do we do besides shopping and kicking bad guy ass?" inquired Livy. Steph's eyes widened at the language.

"LIVY!" she scolded.

"Sorry. Bad guy butt." Livy reiterated. Steph sighed, but the shrugged,

"Well we can talk about boys." Livy scrunched her nose in disgust.

"ewwww." Steph laughed.

"Oh, boys aren't that bad. I heard you talked to Captain Marvel, you think he was cute?" she inquired.

"Cute? I dunno, he was nice." Livy shrugged.

"What about Damian?" Steph smirked.

"What _about_ Damian." Livy inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Do you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him?" Steph inquired with a grin.

"Ew! No!" Livy exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You hang out with him a lot."

"He's like my brother!" Livy said defensively. Steph chuckled.

"Whateeeeeeeeeever you say. You'll probably end up marrying him." Steph taunted. Livy covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes.

"La la la la la la! I'm not hearing this!"


	27. Chapter 26

**Damian Livy tension. :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy doodled with her crayon on a piece of construction paper, sitting on the couch. Damian walked into the room and sat next to her turning on the television. She looked over at him, shooting him a glare, and moved over to the edge of the couch, further away from the boy.

The former assassin frowned, and he changed the channel to Hannah Montana. He knew that she was giving him the silent treatment, but she couldn't stand to watch the show. Damian knew that he could get her to say something by putting the it on.

"Can you change the channel?" Livy inquired in a whisper, swallowing her pride and talking to him for the first time in three days.

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't hear you. You're whispering." he stated, wanting to hear her talk to him again.

"I said can you change the channel please." she said a little bit louder.

"What? Still cant hear you." Damian taunted.

"I SAID CHANGE THE CHANNEL PLEASE!" Livy yelled. Damian smirked and did so. However, she went straight back to ignoring him.

Damian crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily in frustration. He was sorry for hurting Livy's feelings but he couldn't apologize! He was above doing something like that.

"Livy stop acting like a baby." he hissed. She was silent.

"Quit giving me the silent treatment." he growled. She shook her head. Damian glared at her.

"Say something!" he yelled. She shook her head again.

"you want to play it like that? Fine!" he ran up to her room and came back with her teddy bear. Once again a pang of guilt thudded in his chest. The teddy bear was how the silent treatment began.

"Talk to me or it gets its head ripped off." he threatened.

"No! Put him back!" Livy shouted.

"I'll put it back once you promise to talk to me." Damian informed calmly.

"Fine! I'll talk to you!" Livy exclaimed in frustration.

"Good." Damian shrugged, tossing her the teddy bear. Livy hugged the bear tightly then looked up at him.

"Well?" Damian questioned. He didn't know what she was going to say but as long as she said something he'd be content.

"I HATE YOU!" she exclaimed. Damian felt as if someone just punched him in the stomach.

"What did you say?" he whispered. Livy's face was red from anger.

"I said I hate you." she repeated. Damian didn't like hearing that. Damian didn't know what to say or do. A question rolled off his tongue in a whisper.

"Why?" Livy hugged her bear and then looked him in the eye.

"'cause you're mean, and… and she is too my mommy. She is. She is." Livy started to cry again. Damian walked over and sat next to her as she continued to sob.

"Settle down Livy." he whispered but that didn't help any. She had been upset for awhile and she just poured her sadness out right next to him. Damian sighed, knowing what he had to do. He looked right, then left, making sure that there was no one around. He then hugged Livy tightly and whispered,

"I'm sorry." Livy buried her head into his chest, and Damian sat there, continuing to hug her.

Her tears started to lessen and she looked up at Damian.

"Thank you for apologizing." she whispered.

"Don't tell anyone." Damian stated and she nodded her head and hugged him.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" Livy shook her head.

"No. You can just be a meanie head sometimes." she informed and Damian chuckled.

"I know."

Alfred looked into the room to see Damian comforting Livy. The gentleman grinned happily, and snuck off to continue his dusting.


	28. Chapter 27

**I really want Livy to see her "mommy" again, so... yah! enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy smiled happily as she ran into her mother's arms. Her adoptive mother that is. It had been awhile since she had seen her mother after all the craziness going on with her new found family.

"Mommy! I missed you!" she exclaimed. Her adoptive mother had told Livy that she could call her by her first name, Martha, but the young girl couldn't bring herself to. Martha Farmer would always be her mommy.

"I missed you too Honey." she smiled, returning the hug. Jason stood next to Livy with a smile on his face. He loved seeing Livy happy. "There's someone I want you to meet." she grinned. Livy followed Martha into the kitchen and there stood a tall thin African American man wearing a suit and tie. Once he saw Livy he gave her a friendly smile.

"Livy, this is Charlie." she said, introducing her former daughter to the man. The man called Charlie extended his hand for her to shake and she did so happily.

"Hiya Charlie. What's your favorite color?" she inquired. He laughed at her random question and kindly replied,

"Blue."

"Livy, this man, Charlie… he's my boyfriend." Martha stated. Livy looked at the man then back at Martha. She didn't know how Livy was going to react, but the six year old hugged the man tightly with a smile on her face.

"Yah! Mommy, you won't be lonely!" she cheered. Jason, Martha and Charlie laughed at the girls remark. Jason then shook hands with the man.

"My name's Jason. I'm Livy's brother." he grinned. Charlie smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Come on everyone. Our Dinner reservation is soon." Martha smiled, and they started to migrate out of the kitchen. However, Charlie called Livy over to stay for a moment.

"Hey, Livy, can I ask you something?" he inquired with a whisper. Livy shrugged and nodded her head,

"Sure. What is it?" Charlie fished something out of his pocket and showed it to Livy. It was a small box, and he flipped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Livy, do you think Martha… your Mommy, would like this ring?" he questioned seriously, still in a whisper. Livy nodded her head.

"I think she would. She would always look at Jewelry but she never bought any for herself. I think she'd like it." Livy explained.

"Livy, tonight at dinner, I'm going to ask your mother to marry me." he informed. Livy hugged the man tightly.

"I can tell she likes you. She's gonna be so happy!" she smiled.

"Just keep it a secret, alright?" Charlie whispered, and she nodded her head.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." she smiled and Charlie rubbed her hair.

"Thanks Livy. C'mon, we have to get to dinner."

~*~*~*~ At the Restaurant ~ *~*~*~

Just as the dissert was being served, Charlie got on his knees right in front of Martha.

"Charlie… what are you…" she began to ask, but he interrupted her.

"Martha, you are the woman of my dreams. Please, will you marry me?" he inquired, showing her the ring. Martha looked over at Livy and Jason. Jason looked completely shocked, but Livy was smiling broadly. She then looked back at Charlie, and nodded her head as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Yes." she grinned. "Yes. Yes. Yes." she laughed full of joy. Charlie placed the ring on her finger and they both kissed. For that Livy had to look away and whisper to Jason.

"Tell me when it's over." After they were done kissing, Jason smiled and turned to Livy.

"You're good now." Livy then faced her Mother and Charlie.

"Yah! You're gonna be married soon!" Livy exclaimed happily. Martha and Charlie smiled and then went in for another kiss.

Livy sighed but kept watching.

"I guess I gotta get used to seeing this sooner or later." she muttered and Jason chuckled lightly.


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry it's taking me awhile to whip these things up. Please tell me what you think. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy was snug in her bed when she thought she heard something stirring. She sat up quickly and looked around her room. It was dark and she could hardly see a thing.

"Hello?" she whispered wearily. She heard another creak, but no answer. Livy grew slightly fearful. "If you're a clown you better back off. My brother has a knife and he's really good with it." she stated in a frantic voice. Once again there was a shuffle of foot steps in her room. Livy gripped the pocket knife under her pillow tightly.

"D-Damian? If that's you it isn't funny. Not at all." There was a pause of nothingness, and Livy started to wonder if it was just her imagination.

Suddenly she felt a hard whack on the head, which instantly knocked her out.

~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~

"Has anyone seen Livy this morning?" inquired Damian once he was eating breakfast.

"My guess is that she's still asleep." Tim shrugged.

"I'll go wake her." Damian stated, about to walk upstairs when Jason stopped him.

"It's Saturday. We have no where to go today. Let her sleep in." he informed. Damian sighed but sat back down at the table.

"I think she might've had a nightmare. I could hear her talking and she sounded afraid, but then she stopped." Damian said as he ate some bacon, still seeming concerned. Dick let out a sigh.

"If you're really that worried about her, we'll check to see if she's still asleep after breakfast. But I doubt anything is wrong." he shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~

"Where am I?" mumbled Livy as she woke up drowsily. She was tied to a chair in a very fancy room. She looked around to see a tall woman with long dark brown hair and tan skin.

"Hello child." she grinned kindly. Livy grinned back.

"Hiya Miss. Who are you and what's your favorite color?" The woman smiled at Livy's question.

"My name is Talia Al Ghul. And I like the color blue." she informed and Livy nodded her head.

"My name's Livy, and I like the color yellow." she grinned, then added, "Why am I tied to a chair?" Talia laughed, and untied Livy.

"I honestly don't know. I can not comprehend why my assassins would think you were deadly." Livy's face lit up.

"Assassins? I have a friend who's an assassin. He can be a meanie head sometimes, but he's like my brother and he cares for me." she smiled. Talia raised an eyebrow looking at the girl curiously.

"And what is the name of your friend?" she inquired.

"Damian." Livy answered simply. Talia slowly smiled. Livy then decided to finally ask, "Why am I here?"

"I was keeping tabs on Wayne Manor and noticed how you are living there. I was actually wondering why _you_ were _there_." she answered.

"Because my brother Jason lives there. He has a knife." Livy grinned innocently.

"Jason Todd?" the woman questioned, surprised. Livy nodded her head.

"And he's your brother?"

"Yeah, he's the bestest brother in the world." she grinned. Talia sat down and looked at her seriously.

"So Bruce is not home yet, and you are not his offspring?" Talia inquired. Livy looked at her perplexed.

"Bruce? No. I dunno who my daddy is but Jason and I shared the same mommy. Apparently she blew up." Livy explained. Talia nodded her head and chuckled softly.

"And here I thought that I would have to kill you for being another offspring of Bruce." Livy looked at her perplexed.

"Why?" she inquired.

"It's a long story." she chuckled. "But it doesn't matter now. My son, Damian, how is he?"

"Your son? You're Damian's mommy?" Livy questioned in shock.

"Yes. So how is he?"

~*~*~*~*~At Wayne Manor~*~*~*~*~

"GUYS!" Damian yelled, and everyone ran to where he was, Livy's room. "Livy is gone!" he shouted.

"Livy!" Dick shouted, running throughout the house.

"Little Miss!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Livy!" Tim screamed running to the bat cave. Jason ran to the garage and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Don't worry Livy, I'll find you."

~*~*~*~*~Where Talia and Livy are~*~*~*~*~

"Do you fancy my son?" Talia inquired after talking to Livy for a few hours.

"Fancy him?" Livy questioned, confused.

"Are you attracted to him." she reiterated. Livy still looked perplexed.

"Do you like him." Talia simplified.

"He's like my brother, of course I like him." she grinned.

"No, Livy, no." Talia said, shaking her head. "Do you _like_ him." she inquired. Livy tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"You mean, like like him?" she inquired, and Talia nodded her head.

"No way! Boys have cooties I don't wanna get infected." she pouted, and Talia laughed.

"Alright, well, I suppose I should get you home. Your family may be worried." she stated, standing up.

"Alright. Thanks for the fun time." Livy grinned as she followed the woman to go back home.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Who do you think took her?" Tim inquired.

"Whoever they are, they're dead." Jason hissed as him and the others entered the house after searching in the city for hours.

"Not if i kill them first." Damian muttered under his breath. Then there, sitting on the couch was Livy, merrily sipping a juice box.

"Where were you guys?" she inquired, and they all ran up to her. Jason, Dick, and Tim gave her a hug while Damian stood with a relieved look on his face.

"Where were you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Damian's Mommy took me to talk and possible kill, but I'm not a threat to her. She was really nice, and she says hi to everyone. And she wanted me to tell Damian that she loves him." she explained, then looked over at Damian. "She loves you." Livy beamed while everyone stood in complete shock.

"So… you were with Talia Al Ghul all day?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah." Livy nodded her head.

"And she didn't hurt you?" Dick inquired. Once again, Livy nodded her head, answering,

"Yeah."

"Livy?"

"Yes Jason?" Livy smiled up at her brother, and he hugged her again.

"Please at least try to get to the phone and call us, alright?" he sighed, and then whispered, "I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened." he then kissed her on the forehead and continued to hug her. He didn't know what he'd do without his sister.

"Sorry Jason." she sighed and hugged him back. She then looked up at Tim, Dick, and Damian. "And sorry if I scared you guys too." she added.

"Tt. I wasn't scared." Damian sneered. Livy looked over at him, and he was staring at her, still with a relieved look on his face that she was still alive.

"Alright. Sure." Livy giggled, and continued happily drinking the juice box.


	30. Chapter 29

**This chapter was an idea that i had today when i felt like i was going to kill myself while walking around Ikea with my parents, looking at furniture. Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"I'M SO BORED!" Livy groaned as she collapsed on a chair. Not a chair in the mansion however. They were at a furniture store. Damian let out a sigh, and Dick shot a glare at both of them.

"We wouldn't need to be here if _somebody_ didn't ruin the couch." he informed. Damian pointed a finger at Livy.

"She was the one who spilt juice on it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, after you _stabbed_ it with a sword playing assassin." Livy counted.

"Who said I was playing." Damian muttered.

"Whoever's fault it is, you both are helping me pick out a new couch." Dick stated. Both Damian and Livy groaned. It was a Saturday, they had better things to do.

"Now, how about this brown one?" Dick questioned. There was a pause and then Damian turned to Livy,

"I want to kill you." he growled.

"Well I wanna kick you in the nuts." she hissed.

"Well I want to stab you."

"Well I wanna twist your neck."

"Well I want to…" Dick had to interrupt.

"Who wants to help me pick out a couch?" Both of the children glared at Dick.

"I don't." Damian said while crossing his arms.

"Me neither." Livy pouted.

"The question was to stop you two from fighting. You're helping me regardless."

~*~*~*~*~2 Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"Maybe the black one… oh, but the red one looks nice too." Dick mused. Damian turned to Livy.

"I got a plan." he whispered.

"What is it?" Livy whispered back.

"I say we split up and hide somewhere." Livy's face lit up.

"Like a closet." she grinned

"Yeah, good idea." smiled Damian. Damian counted down from three to one, and the two children silently ran off. They found a large closet and hid safely inside.

"I wish I brought my DS." Livy sighed.

"Yeah, but this beats hanging out with Dick looking for couches." Livy shrugged and nodded her head.

"I guess so." she paused for a moment. "So… what now?" she inquired.

"I don't know… we could talk." Damian suggested. Livy chuckled.

"We never talk." she giggled. Damian looked into the darkness which he hoped was at her.

"We talk." he stated, puzzled. She giggled again.

"No we don't. We threaten each other, we yell at each other, we tease each other, but we never just talk." Livy stated. Damian sighed, but then said,

"Well, we can talk now." There was another pause. "So…" Damian began. "Why do you want to be a ninja so bad? Does Alfred really teach you?" he inquired.

"I wanna be a ninja cuz they're cool, and Alfred…"

~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~

Dick looked around for the kids. He should have expected them to run away, but he was worried for Livy. Sure, her and Damian got along _sometimes_. Dick just prayed that they didn't get into a fight. Damian could and would kill her if she pushed the wrong buttons.

He then heard laughter coming from a closet. It was Livy laughing, along with someone else. It was a boy's laughter.

"Livy?" he inquired as he opened the door to the closet. There sat a smiling Livy, and Damian. However, Damian's smile quickly fell off his face.

Livy threw her arms up in the air once seeing Dick, and exclaimed,

"WELCOME TO NARNIA!"

Dick was very confused afterwards what happened to the kid while in the closet, and Damian and Livy kept glancing at each other with smug smiles on their faces.

"Do you think this is a good couch?" he inquired.

"Yup." answered Livy quickly.

"Can we _go_ now?" questioned Damian impatiently. Dick sighed, but bought the couch. More then three hours in a furniture store was enough for him. However, he was still curious about Damian and Livy. Especially Damian. He hardly ever laughed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello all! In this chapter you will meet my friend TIRN33's OC named Ali who is Jason's girlfriend! If you wanna read more about her PLEASE CHECK OUT TIRN'S STORIES THEIR EPIC! please :) please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**p.s warning this one is a tad more dirty**

"Hey Jason?" Livy questioned as her older brother sat at the table eating a ham sandwich. He looked down at her and smiled,

"Yeah?" Livy looked down at her feet, and then said,

"I hear weird moaning sounds coming from your bedroom at night and it sounds like Ali. Then I sometimes hear you start making weird noises too and I was wondering what you guys were doing." Livy stated. Jason's face paled.

_Are Ali and I really that loud?_ he thought to himself.

"We were… ah… erm… paying taxes." he informed quickly. Livy looked at him puzzled.

"But I watched Dick pay taxes and he doesn't make sounds." Livy informed. If Jason wasn't so flustered he would have laughed at her comment. She should have been in the mansion while Dick was dating Kory. Now _that_ was loud.

"Well… uh…" Just then, Ali came walking into the room and Jason looked relieved to see her. "Ali." he stated as he ran up to her.

"What is it?" she inquired with a smile, pecking him on the check.

"Livy needs, 'The Talk'." he stated.

"At her age?" Ali inquired. Jason nodded his head.

"She heard us… 'Paying our taxes' last night." he whispered. Ali sighed,

"And let me guess, you want me to tell her?" she questioned. Jason looked at her with his eyes pleading.

"Yes please." Ali smiled and kissed her lover once again, then walked over to Livy.

"Are you gonna tell me about the noises?" Livy inquired. Ali grinned and nodded her head.

"Yes Livy. You see…"

~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~

Livy walked over to her brother's room hearing the moaning once again.

"Jason can you be more gentle with Ali you're giving her too much pleasure and so I can't sleep." she pouted walking into the room. Jason quickly wrapped the covers around himself and Ali then looked over at his lover. she was smirking at him with an innocent look on her face.

"You didn't need to give that much detail!"


	32. Chapter 31

**Another one with Ali! :) Thank you TIRN33 for being so awesome and creating her!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"JASON! JASON! JASON! JASON!" Livy exclaimed as she ran around the mansion. She then stopped when she say Alfred.

"Alfred, where's Jason?" she questioned desperately.

"He isn't here at the present." Alfred informed.

"Crap. Wait, Conner! Wait, he's in Kansas. Bart! No, he's not her. Tim! Darn it, out on a date with Steph. Dick! Wait, also not here… Ali!" she exclaimed, then was off again leaving Alfred very perplexed.

"ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI!" she screamed, finding her in the study. Ali looked up to see Livy running into the room. She hugged Ali's leg tightly.

"Livy, what's wrong?" she inquired. Before Livy answered they could hear a shout from upstairs.

"LIVY!" shouted Damian in rage.

"Damian's gonna kill me." she whimpered. Ali looked concerned.

"Why, what did you do?" she inquired. Livy looked around then whispered,

"I beat him at Halo."


	33. Chapter 32

**I decided to write this after reading one of TIRN33's chapters of A Mother's Touch. This is before her latest chapter but it goes to explain Livy's bullying problems. I can say that Jacob is a jerk! I felt really bad for Livy while writing this. Please enjoy and tell me what you thin :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sighed as she walked to her school. She never liked it there. Everyone thought she was a freak, and they would be sure to tease her about it. However, it wasn't really teasing, is was more bullying. And the worst person of all was Jacob. He would torture her relentlessly, but of course she never told her family. She found it more of just her problem and didn't want them getting involved.

Livy shook her head. School was a place of torture for her, never finding a place where she could hide from the torment. The boys would bully her, the girls would gossip about her, and the teachers felt there was something wrong with her and hardly did anything to stop the kids. Children were like animals, honing in on the weak, and then attacking.

Livy tried not to punch back because she learned that if she did, she would end up getting in trouble. It was a wonder how she didn't snap. However, that was about to happen.

"Hello there freak." smiled Jacob, one of her arch enemies.

"Leave me alone." she stated, and kept walking. He caught uo with her and laughed,

"Or what?" Livy narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Or I'll stab you." she threatened.

"Ha, yeah right!" he chuckled, but Livy tried to ignore him and kept walking. Jacob didn't like the silence she was giving him, and moved onto something else to torture her with.

"It was my parents anniversary yesterday. They enjoyed themselves SO much. They really love each other. How does your parents spend their anniversary?" he inquired. Livy took in a deep breath, but didn't answer him.

"Oh that's right! You don't have any parents!" he laughed. Livy stopped where she was and faced him.

"But I have a family! I have my brothers! And my brother's girl friend, and my second mommy, and…" he caught her off.

"So? All those people were forced to take care of you. Once your brother found out he was related to you, he probably felt like it was the worse day of his life! I mean, who'd want to take care of you? He just felt bad for that woman you had to stay with so he relieved her of you. No body wants you. You're just a piece of unwanted garbage." he taunted. Livy's lip trembled but she glared at the boy.

"You're lying!" she spat. He laughed.

"No I'm not. But, here, let me help." with that, he pushed her into a heap of mud. "Now you're just as dirty as garbage too!" he snickered. Livy snapped, and lunged for the boy, immediately punching him in the face, almost giving him a broken nose. She went for another attack when a teacher spotted her.

"Ms. Todd!" she exclaimed in anger, grabbing the muddy girl and pulling her away from Jacob, who was crying with a bloody nose.

Livy was sent to the principal's office, still muddy, and they called her house for someone to pick her up for the day.

The only one home was Alfred, and he quickly came to pick her up. The principal explained to Alfred what happened, saying that Livy, "punched the boy for no reason." However, just by looking at Livy, Alfred could sense that that wasn't the half of it.

Once they got into the car it was silent until they reached the mansion. Livy looked at him with pleading eyes and stated,

"Promise not to tell Jason?" Alfred nodded his head as he gave her a towel to wash off with.

"Just answer me thing Little Miss, what did the boy say?" Livy cried as she explained what Jacob had did to provoke her to punch him, and Alfred was there to comfort her, and dry her tears. He swore he wouldn't tell Jason about her being bullied. However, Alfred knew that one day she needed to tell Jason herself.


	34. Chapter 33

**Livy and Damian bonding. I think it's cute to write. Please tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Alright, since everyone's out, I suppose I'll have to put you to bed. So… hop in, and go to sleep." Damian stated, about to turn off Livy's light and leave the room.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What?" questioned Damian, irritated.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" she inquired with hope. Damian looked down into her pleading eyes.

"… no." he stated, once again, about to leave the room.

"Pleeeeeeeease! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" she pouted.

"Fine!' exclaimed Damian. "Just promise you'll go to sleep once I'm done, alright?" he questioned.

"alright." she grinned, as Damian sat next to her to tell her a story.

"Once there was a boy. He became the next Batman. The end." he got up immediately to leave when he felt her tug him back down.

"That was _not_ a bed time story." she glared, feeling ripped off. Damian sighed in frustration.

"Fine! Once there was a boy named Damian. He strove to become the next Batman. Then there was a girl named Livy she wanted to become a ninja." he started and Livy looked at him, wanting him to continue.

"Damian was a courageous boy. Not to mention smart ad deviously handsome. Then there was Livy. Who was annoying, and forced him to make up juvenile bed time stories." he sighed, but then carried on.

"One day, Dick Grayson decided that he was getting to old to be Batman, so he decided that he needed someone to fill the role because a world without a Batman would be a horrible place to live in, so he decided to search for a successor." Livy listened, contently, but her eyes were getting sleepy from the late night. Damian knew she was going to sleep soon, so he tried to bore her with details.

"He first thought of asking Jason because he was the second Robin, but changed his mind for Jason was too impulsive. he then considered Barbra to make a robotic Batman that she could control, but he knew that Batman needed to be flesh and blood, not mechanical. so he thought to himself who else he could ask to carry on the legacy. Grayson then thought of the current Robin, Damian. Damian would make the most perfect Batman, and so the mantel was passed. Now, with Damian being the new Batman he thought himself invincible." Damian paused.

"But… but no one is invincible so he needed back up. Some one to help him." Damian's voice was then a whisper.

"He needed a Robin. A person that he could depend and trust. A person who would always be there for him. So he knew the perfect Robin would be…" he looked over at Livy, who was sound asleep.

Damian tucked her under the covers, turned off her lights, then went to her bedroom door.

"He knew that the perfect Robin would be Livy Todd." he whispered, then left her room.


	35. Chapter 34

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Livy, that's a nasty bruise." Damian stated during breakfast, causing everyone at the table to look at Livy's arm which was black and blue.

"I… I must've accidentally hurt myself during ninja training." she muttered, not looking any of her family in the eye. Jason didn't believe it.

"Livy, look me in the eye and tell me that you hurt yourself during training." he stated sternly. Livy looked up at him but then looked back down.

"I can't." she mumbled.

"Why not?" Dick inquired, now concerned.

"Because I know how I got the bruise." she informed.

"Then why not tell us what happened?" Tim inquired gently.

"Cause there's nothing anyone can do about it." she stated.

"About what? Livy, what's going on?" Jason inquired with urgency in his voice.

"Jacob… a guy in my class. He hurt me, but I can't do much about it because the teachers are on his side so I can't do anything about it." she informed and everyone at the table looked at her shocked.

"You know, we can get involved. If you need us…" Tim started, but Livy cut him off.

"No. it's alright. I'm fine." Livy said with an encouraging smile, then excused herself from the table to get her things ready for school.

Damian didn't like what was going on. He knew exactly what he would do.

~*~*~*~*~While Livy is Walking to School~*~*~*~*~

"Everybody hates you. Everybody hates you." sang Jacob in a taunting voice. Debating with him was no longer an option and Livy looked down at her feet, trying to keep away tears.

"Aw, is the little she-man gonna cry now?" he laughed. Suddenly Jacob felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks as he fell to the ground. Someone had punched him, but it wasn't Livy. No, it was a man. A man who wore trench coat and a hat that stepped out from the corner of an ally and jabbed the boy in the stomach with a big fist.

Jacob looked up at the man in terror, and ran as fast as he could. The man then turned around to face Livy. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey Livy." he smiled. Livy looked at the man apprehensively. "Here, wait a sec." he hopped back into the ally and then came back out, but different. He was a young boy with an innocent round face and red hair.

"Colin!" Livy exclaimed with a smile and hugged him.

"Damian told me that I might find a guy teasing you on your way to school. don't worry, I got your back." he smiled and she smiled back. Everyone didn't hate her. It was just one of Jacob's many lies.


	36. Chapter 35

**I know this is short but it's fun writting for Damian. Showing those little hints that he really is a human being :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Damian watched as Livy went to school in case Jacob came to harass her again. Granted, he did have Colin to help look after her, but he could only follow her from ally ways so far. Damian had the advantage of the roof tops.

As he watched her walk, he frowned at how alone she was. Alfred and Jason had offered to drive her, but she refused. It was almost like she wanted to be bullied, like she wanted to be alone.

Damian noticed that she took the route that passed her original house. Of course her "mother" wasn't home, having to work. It then dawned on him why she insisted on walking to school alone in the morning. It was one of the only things that stayed constant from her past. She had always walked to school and she didn't want that to change.

Damian's eyebrows quickly furrowed as he watched a shady looking man reached out from an ally way and pulled Livy in forcefully. In a panic, Damian ran towards the ally way from the roof tops, but to his surprise, Livy calmly walked out of the ally unharmed. Damian looked into the ally to see the man lying on the filthy ground unconscious.

Damian smiled to himself. Everyone saw Livy as a weak little girl, but not him. She knew how to defend herself. The only thing from keeping her from beating up that Jacob boy was the threat of being expelled from school.

Speak of the devil, the annoying boy was quickly at Livy's side taunting her and calling her hurtful things. Before Damian could do anything, he saw Colin and he knew that Livy was in good hands. No one would mess with her for long. Damian would make sure of that.


	37. Chapter 36

**I wanted to write more Ali moments with Livy. :) Please enjoy. And Ali belongs to the awesome TIRN33 :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Jason?" questioned Livy timidly. He was walking away with a bag towards his motorcycle. "Jason, where are you going?" she inquired. He shot her a glare making her shrink.

"I'm getting away from you." he hissed. Livy looked at him confused.

"I… I don't understand." she whispered.

"You never understood! You're an idiot. I never wanted to help you but I felt so bad for that woman who adopted you." he hissed.

"But… but you said you loved me." she whimpered.

"Loved you? You idiot, it was all an act! How could anyone love you! Alfred hates you, Damian hates you, Tim hates you Dick hates you, Ali hates you, and some days I'm surprised at myself that I never killed you." Jason sneered. Livy trembled, and Jason grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her over to his motorcycle. "But I'll do the world a favor and get rid of you. You are a piece of garbage that needs to be disposed of." Jason threw her onto his motorcycle and drove to a dilapidating warehouse. Jason roughly dragged Livy off the motorcycle and into the vacant building.

"J-Jason." Livy whimpered. "You're H-hurting me."

"Good." spat Jason as he threw her to the ground. Jason unsheathed his knife and poised it above Livy.

Livy looked up at her brother in fear. She was then surrounded by Dick, Tim, Alfred, Ali, Damian, and her adopted mother.

"Please! Help!" she exclaimed, tears streaking her cheek.

"Tt. Help an annoyance like you?" Damian smirked.

"This is a relief to all of us, miss." Alfred informed practically.

"Now all of us can be happy." her adopted mother smiled.

"Jason should've decided to do this months ago." Dick stated.

"Now we'll finally be free from a freak like you." Tim spat.

"Good riddance." laughed Ali. Jason placed the dagger at her throat.

"This is the best day of my life." he whispered in her ear, then sliced.

"Jason!" Livy exclaimed in a sob. She woke up to find herself in her room with sweat coursing down her face. She ran from her bed into Jason's room looking for him to comfort her. She saw a body in the sheets and jumped into his bed.

"Jason!" she exclaimed. The covers were drawn down and there was Ali. She looked at the sobbing Livy.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she questioned. Livy looked at her full of fear.

"Jason wants to abandon me! He doesn't love me! Nobody loves me!" she sobbed. Ali immediately wrapped Livy in her arms as the little girl cried into her chest.

"Livy, Jason would never abandon you. He loves you. He's only fighting crime right now that's why he's not here. And everyone loves you. I love you, Jason loves you, Alfred loves you, Tim loves you, Dick loves you, and despite what he may say, Damian loves you too." she soothed, rubbing Livy's back.

"But… but everyone doesn't want me. I'm garbage. Jason was gonna cut my throat and everyone wanted to watch and they were excited for me to die." she cried heavily. She started to hiccup from crying so much.

"Livy, shhh, calm down. It was a bad dream. That would never happen." Livy clung to Ali desperately.

"Your alright Livy. It's okay. It's okay." After a few minutes her crying died down, and she questioned,

"Ali, why are you sleeping in Jason's bed?" Ali chuckled.

"It comforts me." she informed, and Livy nodded her head.

"Livy, are you alright now?" she inquired. Livy looked apprehensive.

"Can I stay in here with you?" she questioned. Ali nodded her head and hugged Livy lovingly.

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~Four o'clock in Morning~*~*~*~*~

Jason walked into his room to see Ali sleeping in his bed. He smirked and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Hey beautiful." he smirked, kissing her cheek. Ali looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Are you up to…" Jason was cut off by Ali whispering,

"Jason, I think your sister may need you more." She gestured to Livy, who was curled up next to her.

"Another nightmare?" Jason questioned. Ali sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, but this one was different. She dreamt that you were going to kill her and that everyone wanted her dead." she informed. Jason got out of the bed, and walked over to the side where Livy was. He climbed into bed next to Livy and hugged her lightly.

"It scares me, Ali. She's so young and these dreams are terrible. It kills me to see her afraid." he whispered.

"Jason, as long as you stay with her, she'll be fine. Even though she dreamt that you tried to kill her, your room was the one she ran to in the middle of the night." Jason grinned and he felt Livy curl up against his chest.

"The bed is getting a bit crowded, do you want me to leave?" Ali inquired, and Jason shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm with the two girls I love." he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Ali, and then hugged Livy.

"I'm the luckiest man alive."


	38. Chapter 37

**I Just wanted to show that Livy's not the only one who gets nightmares.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Jason woke up hearing screams coming from Livy's room. His heart started to race as fear welled up in his chest. He sprinted into her room where he saw her thrashing around under her covers with tears streaking her face.

Jason ran to her bedside and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Livy. Livy, wake up." I said urgently with a small shake, and her brown eyes fluttered open. She shrieked at the sight of Jason and back up, hugging her knees.

"Please don't hurt me Jason! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried, her body shaking in fear. Jason felt like someone punched him in the stomach. His little sister was afraid of him. More then afraid, terrified.

"Livy it was just a dream." he stated calmly as he leaned in to hug her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

However, Livy pushed away from the hug and ran.

"Livy, come back!" he exclaimed, chasing after her. He followed her down the hallway of Wayne Manner and she reached the door. Unfortunately, the moment she opened it Jason was taken back in shock. There stood the Joker.

"Hello kiddo." he grinned evilly, and whacked Livy with a crowbar.

"No! Don't!" Jason exclaimed, running at the man. But he felt his body get tied up from some ropes and he fell to the floor. Out stepped Ali.

"Did you really think I loved you?" she laughed as she ran up to Joker.

"Oh Ali baby." Joker smiled and the two made out happily.

"Ali?" Jason questioned, feeling his heart break at the kiss. Tears welled up in his eyes and he struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Ali, I love you!" he exclaimed. Ali laughed at him

"But why would I love someone as pathetic as you? You were nothing but a crybaby when I raised you. You are nothing. I want a real man. Like Joker." she then kissed the man passionately again, and Jason felt as if his life was falling apart.

Joker then drew his attention back on Livy.

"Watch Jason. This is how I did it to you all those years ago." he smirked, and brought the steal of the crowbar down on Livy. Jason couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. Livy's bloody body burned into his head. He could hear her loud screams of agony.

"please Joker! Stop!" he exclaimed, tears streaking his face, but the clown didn't listen, as he brought down the final blow to Livy's skull. She was gone. Dead.

"No!" Jason screamed. Tears leaked from his eyes and he glanced over at Joker and Ali. She had her legs wrapped around Joker's waist, and Joker was holding and squeezing her butt. There mouths and tongues were intertwined and he could hear Ali moan in pleasure.

"Jason?" he heard a voice whisper. He looked up to see a almost transparent child. It was Livy's ghost.

"Why didn't you save me Jason?" she questioned.

"I tried Livy. God I'm so sorry. I tried but…"

"You failed! And now I'm dead! I hate you! And I will never love you! Ever! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!" she screamed. Jason broke down in sobs.

"Jason? Jason why are you crying?" Jason looked up to see Livy standing next to him. He was in his bed.

"Livy!" he exclaimed through tears. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her with joy. "Oh God Livy. My God. Livy." he cried as he held her close to his heart. "I had a very bad dream." he whispered. Livy kissed his forehead and hugged him again.

"Wait, Ali!" he exclaimed in a panic, but she was already walking into his room.

"I heard some stuff going on and I didn't know…" Jason didn't let her finish as he held Livy in one arm and grabbed Ali with the other. Then kissed her passionately.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost both of you." Jason informed, hugging both girls tightly.

"Jason we'll always be right here for you." Livy smiled.

"Always." Ali grinned.

"Would you two mind if you slept in my bed tonight?" he inquired. Of course, neither girl refused and the three of them fell soundly asleep together. Ali and Livy on either side of Jason. He was there to protect them, and they were there to do the same. Jason didn't have another nightmare throughout the rest of the night.


	39. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the shortness, but i thought it was cute and i LOVED the teriminator movie :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy snuggled next to Jason lovingly, and he rubbed her shoulder. It was getting late and they were watching Terminator Salvation.

"Livy, I think it's time to go to bed." Jason whispered as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Jason?" she questioned, like she didn't hear his statement before. Jason chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Yeah?" Livy curled up against his chest and murmured,

"Are robots really gonna take over the world?"

"No Livy. No they're not."

"Is there really a man named John Conner out there?"

"Most likely." Jason informed while carrying her up the steps.

"Are people protecting him so he won't die and save the human race?" Jason paused for a moment but then answered,

"Sure." Jason reached Livy's room, and placed her in her bed.

"Jason?"

"Yes, Livy?" he waited for her question.

"If the world is ever taken over by robots, would you kick all their asses?" Usually Jason would scold her for the language, but he didn't this time.

"Yes Livy. I'd kick all their asses." he whispered, then kissed her on the forehead. "Good night." he grinned.

"Night." Livy mumbled and slowly drifted to sleep.


	40. Chapter 39

**I had fun with this one. :) Please tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy didn't spend much time with Dick, and if she did, she was usually with someone like Ali, Damian, or Jason. However, everyone had places to run to and so Livy was stuck alone in the mansion with Dick.

"Dick, where is everyone?" Livy questioned after she looked around the house and found no one in sight. Dick was in the Batcave, working on the computer.

"Out doing stuff." he shrugged.

"Oh." Livy replied, then walked over to see what he was working on.

"Whatcha doing?" she inquired. Dick looked down at her, and replied,

"Working on a case. I don't understand the Riddler at times." he sighed. Livy sat on the cave floor comfortably and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"He's be leaving these riddles. You'd think that after I've been with Batman I'd know how to solve these things, but, ugh." he sighed in frustration. "I mean, check this one out; They have no flesh nor feathers, Nor scales nor bones, But they have fingers And thumbs of their own. What are they?"

"Gloves" Livy stated. Dick looked at the girl in surprise.

"What?"

"Gloves. They don't have any flesh or feather or scales or bones. But they do have fingers and thumbs." Dick looked at the screen again.

"Well, what about this one; What can be seen in the middle of the months April and March that cannot be seen in the beginning or end of either month?" Livy rubbed her head for a moment and murmured,

"April. Middle of April. April fifteenth? March. March 15? Middle _of _April. Middle _of_ March. Of. Of the word? April. A-P-R-I-L. R. March… M-A-R-C-H. R. The letter R." Dick didn't catch much of her muttering. "Dick, it's the letter R." she informed.

"So, what do the two have to do with one another."

"R and Gloves?" Livy questioned.

"Wait! The Museum is opening an exhibit featuring things from the _Royal_ family. Including the things they wore like _Gloves_. Royal starts with an R! And the museum exhibit is opening tonight!" Dick smiled. "Livy, how did you figure out the riddles?" he inquired. Livy simply shrugged.

"I dunno. My mommy and I used to try to make up word puzzles to confuse one another. It was a fun thing we used to do when the power went out." Dick stood from his seat and scooped Livy up into his arms.

"That's a good skill to have. Hey, do you want some chocolate cake?" he questioned as he carried her upstairs. Livy looked at him skeptically.

"For breakfast?" she inquired.

"Why not?" Dick laughed. Livy looked at him seriously.

"I'll answer that in a riddle." Dick groaned, and questioned,

"What is it?"

"Riddle me this, Dick. I am very quiet and kind, yet when I'm upset, my punishments are fatal. Who am I?"

"Er… I don't know. Who?" Dick inquired as he placed Livy on the ground, and cut himself a slice of cake.

"Master Richard!" exclaimed a very displeased voice with a British accent.

"Alfred." Livy smirked.


	41. Chapter 40

**Haha. i had to write this.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sat in the back up her classroom and read. That's all she could do since she had no friends there. She was reading The Tale of Desperaux. The book was more of a Fourth Grade reading level more so then first, but she loved to read, and when living with the family she had, she had a very wide vocabulary.

She felt absorbed into the book, feeling pity for the poor little mouse who would rather read books then eat the pages.

She then felt someone harshly slap her upside the head, and she jumped at the sudden contact, and whimpered slightly in pain.

"When I ask you a question, you answer." it was Jacob, but instead of debating with him, Livy just stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are ya reading nerd?" he questioned. Livy rolled her eyes, and continued to read, not answering him. Next thing she knew, Jacob had his hands through her hair and was yanking it back. Before she could yelp in pain, Jacob covered her mouth quickly. Even if any of her classmates did notice what was going on, they wouldn't help Livy. No one really liked her. And the teacher was practically blind so she was no help.

"Little Livy so pathetic." Jacob taunted and Livy whacked him on the head with her book.

"Livy hit me with her book!" Jacob exclaimed with a whine.

"Jacob doesn't know how to take pain!" Livy mimicked. She ended up getting scolded by the teacher, but watching Jacob cry during class was worth it.


	42. Chapter 41

**Teen Titans + Livy = Bart getting pranked :) please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Jason laughed as he watched Livy sprayed cheese on Bart's hand. The Teen Titans had come over to talk to Tim about business and then afterwards they all went outside to socialize. Of course the speedster fell asleep from boredom, and Conner dared Livy to pull a prank on him. After she was done spraying his hand, Livy got a feather and started to drag it lightly on Bart's face.

Bart brought his hand to his face and smeared the cheese all over.

"HAHAHA!" Livy and Conner laughed in unison. Bart woke up, felt the cheese on his face, and glared at the two.

"Who did this?" he questioned threateningly. Livy pointed at Conner while Conner pointed at Livy.

"It was his idea!" Livy exclaimed.

"Well she did it!" Conner said quickly.

"Conner I'll beat you up later, Livy…" The six-year-old backed up as Bart held up a can of cheese spray. "Prepare to be cheese-a-fied!" he laughed then started to spray at Livy. She giggled and tried to run away, but no one could successfully run away from Bart.

"Help! Bart's cheesing me!" Livy laughed. Just then, someone came up from behind Bart and snatched the can away from him.

"Beast Boy!" Livy smiled and Bart backed up.

"Darn it." Bart sighed, and the green man sprayed Bart more with the cheese. Conner, Livy, and Beast Boy laughed as Bart just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You guys stink." he grumbled.

Jason chuckled. He might of not had close connections with the Teen Titans, but Livy did.


	43. Chapter 42

**I love Livy and her ninja-ness. Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy looked up at the two super villains confused. She was walking home from school when she suddenly felt herself get something sprayed in her face, and she passed out. Next thing she knew she was tied to a chair in a place she didn't know with Poison Ivy and Two Face looking down at her.

"Hi." she grinned. "What are your favorite colors, and why am I tied to a chair?" she questioned innocently.

"My favorite color is Green, Hon." smiled Poison Ivy kindly. "And we want to ask you if you know where Charlie Johnson is going for his honeymoon." she informed. Livy looked at the woman confused.

"Why do you wanna know where Charlie is going with my mommy?" Livy inquired. Two Face sighed in frustration and growled,

"Because were going to beat some information out of him." Livy didn't like the answer, but all she said was,

"And what's your favorite color?"

"Just answer the question!" Two face exclaimed. Livy looked at him dumbly.

"What was the question again?" Two faced turned to Poison Ivy in frustration.

"She doesn't know. I say heads we let her loose in the city, tails we throw her in the river." he stated.

"But I don't like swimming." Livy pouted. Two Face got in front of her and smiled,

"That's the idea." Poison Ivy pushed Two Face to the side and tried to take a more gentle approach.

"What the nice two faced man meant to say was; Please tell us where Charlie Johnson is going on his honeymoon." she smiled.

"But Charlie is nice to my mommy." the six-year-old stated.

"Well we won't hurt your mommy. Now, Please tell us where they are going to their honeymoon." Poison Ivy said as her patience started to thin.

"I can't do that." Livy stated.

"Why not?" growled Two Face.

"Because I'm a ninja." Livy smiled.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason ran throughout the city in a panic. When Livy didn't come home, he assumed the worst. After forcing some information from some people he was able to get a lead to a warehouse on thirty fourth street.

He kicked down the door and ran through the building. He was wearing his Red Hood costume so no one would want to mess with him.

He opened a door upstairs and was shocked by what he saw. Both Two Face and Poison Ivy were on the ground, unconscious. The two were tied up by some vines, and Livy was gathering more vines that were around the room to tie her prisoners up some more. She then beamed happily when she saw her brother.

"Hi Red Hood." she giggled.

"Livy, what happened? What did you do?" he questioned, in shock that his little sister was still alive being in the same room with the two Super villains.

"I went Ninja on their butts."

"Ali?"


	44. Chapter 43

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think. i love Ali so much!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Ali?" Livy questioned in a whisper. The beautiful woman looked down at the six-year-old with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes Livy?" The little girl looked down at her feet, and she had a small frown on her face. Ali looked at her concerned.

"Livy, what is it?" she inquired softly, and tears started to streak Livy's face.

"My mommy's on her honey moon." Livy sobbed. Ali was confused, but that didn't stop her from hugging Livy.

"Hey Livy, shhh, calm down. It's okay. It's okay. She'll be back soon." Livy shook her head.

"Ali, it's bring your mommy to school tomorrow. They said they'd accept older sisters, and step moms, and grandmas if you didn't have a mommy but I have none." she informed.

"Livy, if you want I could come into school with you and be you 'Mother'." she smiled. Livy sniffed but smiled.

"Really?" Ali nodded.

"Sure. I've been dating your brother for a long time, it practically makes me your older sister." Ali explained. Livy smiled happily, and hugged Ali tightly with joy. Ali knew that when it came to family, Livy always wanted one.

Livy was smart for her age, and knew that the only actual family she had, was Jason. And Jason wasn't even completely her brother. He was only her half brother. So, like the child she was, she clung to things that she considered family. Her adoptive mother, Alfred, Dick, Damian, Tim, and now Ali.

"So Livy, what are we going to be doing tomorrow for this thing at school?" Ali inquired, and Livy shrugged her shoulders.

"I think its just for the mothers to see what their kids do cause it's close to mother's day and all." Livy answered. Ali was in for a surprise.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

Ali walked with Livy to school and was surprised how long of a walk she took. Ali followed Livy through the neighbor hood where the small girl used to live, and then through more of the city streets.

"Livy, do you walk this way to school every day by yourself?" she questioned. Livy nodded her head.

"Yup, but sometimes I see Colin and can talk to him. Some times I also feel like I'm being watched." she shrugged. Ali nodded her head, and then heard someone shout,

"Hey Weakling!" At first Ali thought it was some someone yelling at a cab driver or something, but she was shocked when she saw Livy turn her head, responding to the name.

"Who's the woman? She can't possibly be your mom cause she's dead, and the lady who adopted you was black." stated a boy who came running up next to Livy and Ali. It was Jacob.

"This is my brother's girlfriend. Her name is Ali. Ali, this is Jacob." Livy said, introducing the two, her bright and happy voice getting softer. Before Ali could say anything Jacob laughed at Livy.

"Ha! You couldn't even get your adopted mom to come! I told you she doesn't care about you!" he taunted.

"She's on her honeymoon." Livy whispered.

"Yeah, but she won't come back. She doesn't want to come back to a little snot like you." he laughed. Ali was completely appalled by the boy. He was worse then Damian!

"Excuse me Jacob, but where is _your_ mother?" Ali questioned.

"Oh she's coming. She's just putting on makeup. Something that the she-man should consider to hide her ugly face." he stated, directing the insult at Livy. He then added, "Don't worry Livy nerd. I'm sure she can teach you some ways to act more like a girl." Ali wrapped her arm around Livy's shoulder and stated,

"She doesn't need your mothers help, thank you." Ali then pressed foreword to leave Jacob behind and then looked down at Livy who was clearly upset.

"Livy, you know that your mom is going to come back from her honey moon, right?" Ali whispered, and Livy just looked down at her feet. They were almost inside the school, but Ali pulled her to the side then crouched down to her level.

"Livy, that boy is horrible. What he says is not true. You are a beautiful girl, not a she-man. You don't need any pointers on how to become a lady because you already are one, and your mother will be back from her honey moon." Livy smiled slightly and then heard the bell ring.

"Oh no! We're gonna be…"

"Late again, Ms. Todd?" there stood a stiff woman with a cross look on her face.

"Sorry Ms. Landrum." she sighed, and scurried into the school, followed by Ali.

So far what Ali saw of Livy school, she wasn't at all pleased. Livy took a seat in the back of the class room and Ali took a seat and sat next to her. Then in the desk next to Livy's was Jacob. Behind Jacob was his mom, a woman with clearly died red hair who was so skinny she looked sickly and was wearing tons of makeup. She smelt of cigarettes.

"That's Livy." Jason smirked pointing at Livy for his mom to see.

The woman looked at Livy with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hon, you have a lot of work ahead of ya if yous want a man." she sighed in a raspy voice.

"Excuse me, but she's six. She isn't looking for a man." Ali stated, squeezing Livy shoulder trying to comfort her. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Say that now but believe me, boys are gonna have such high standards when they get older. Mize well get a head start." the woman informed in a snobbish voice.

"Don't listen to her Livy." Ali whispered. "You don't want to look like the joker with flat boobs like her when you get older, do you?" she smiled, and Livy giggled.

"Well at least my mom is clearly a girl. Little pathetic Livy might as well by a boy. She probably has a small penis." instead of reprimanding her son, Jacob's mom laughed at the boy's comment, and Livy looked down at her feet.

"That's it. Livy, we're leaving." Ali stated, pulling Livy out of her seat, and she walked over to the teacher.

"Excuse me, I'm taking Livy out of school today." Ali stated, and left before she could hear the answer. The two were out of the school and Ali lifted up the little six year old and hugged her tightly.

"You go through that every day?" she inquired, and Livy nodded her head. "Livy, if you ever need to get out of that place, call me and I'll pick you up." she informed and Livy nodded her head. Ali couldn't believe what she had witnessed.

"Ali where are we going now?" Livy inquired.

"Would you want to go to the zoo?"

"Sure!" Livy beamed happily. The small six year old held Ali's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.


	45. Chapter 44

**Catwoman yeah! Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy skipped happily around in the mansion when she heard some people laughing in the kitchen. It sounded like Ali, and someone else that Livy never heard before.

Curiously, Livy peeked into the kitchen to see Ali talking to a very tall and very beautiful woman with black hair.

The woman noticed Livy peeking in and smiled at her kindly.

"Hello dear." she smiled, then turned to Ali. "I didn't know you and Jason had a kid." Livy giggled and Ali grinned, but shook her head.

"No, this is Jason's little sister, Livy." Livy walked up to the two women. "Livy, this is Selina Kyle." Livy looked up at the woman, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, but she grinned,

"Hello, you are very pretty. What's your favorite color?" Selina chuckled at the girls statement, then answered,

"Purple. What's yours?"

"Yellow." Livy beamed, then questioned, "Are you a super hero?" Selina looked over at Ali.

"She knows?" she inquired. Ali nodded her head, and Selina looked back at the girl. "I am a little bit a superhero. My name is Catwoman." Livy's eyes widened, recognizing the name.

"Alfred told me a bed time story about you! You're brave enough to stand up to Batman!" Livy smiled. Selina smiled but looked at her curiously.

"Alfred tells bed time stories about me?" Livy nodded her head.

"A lot. Batman always lets you get away though. I think he likes you." Livy informed and Selina laughed.

"I liked him too." she grinned, but then looked a little sad.

"Selina, are you alright?" Ali inquired, and Selina nodded her head.

"Yes, just thinking of Bruce." she then shook the sad thought away. "So Livy, are you planning to be a vigilante?"

"I want to, but Jason said he doesn't want me to." she then looked side to side and whispered, "But Ali has taken me out a couple of times as 'Little Red', and I stopped a bank robbery with Batgirl."

"You stopped a bank robbery with Batgirl?" Ali questioned, this information new to her.

"Ummm… yeah. Please don't tell Steph I told you." Livy stated quickly. Ali giggled and nodded. Selina grinned at the little girl.

"Maybe the three of us could have a little girls night out some time. In costume." Selina said with a devious smile.

Just then Dick came into the kitchen.

"Selina, what are you doing here?" he questioned and was quickly at Livy's side.

"Settle down Richard, I invited her over." Ali informed. Dick looked at Selina skeptically, but sighed.

"Come on Livy, I need some help solving some riddles in the cave." Livy followed Dick out of the room, but then ran back in and hugged Selina.

"It was great meeting you. You're awesome." Livy smiled, and then went back to reunite with Dick.

Selina looked over at Ali.

"We really do need to have a girls night out." Ali chuckled at Selina's statement.

"I wouldn't mind, but Jason is _very_ protective of Livy. He almost didn't let her have a girl's night out with Steph." Selina just smiled at Ali with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll be able to… _convince_ him."


	46. Chapter 45

**Wow this one is long. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"ugh." Ali heard a moan come from Livy's room and walked in curiously.

"Livy?" silence and the bump under the covers didn't stir. "Hey, Livy, are you alright?" Ali pulled the covers down and Livy moaned again. Her skin was a sickly pale shade and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Livy, wake up." Ali whispered giving her a nudge. She felt cold.

"Jason?" she questioned.

"No honey, It's Ali."

"Jason be careful!" she exclaimed in a raspy voice, twitching.

"Livy wake up!" Ali exclaimed, but she didn't and continued to mumble Jason's name, and tears started to streak her face.

"Jason!" Ali yelled, and he came running into the room.

"Something's wrong with Livy." she unformed with worry apparent in her voice. Jason ran to his sister's bed side, and looked at her with concern.

"Jason." she mumbled.

"Livy I'm right here." he whispered.

"Jason!" she shouted her voice filled with terror. Jason looked to Ali in worry and fear.

"Ali!" Dick came running into the room. "Something's wrong with Damian." he informed. Jason stayed with Livy while Ali walked into Damian's room. He was moaning and looked just like Livy did.

"What's going on?" Tim questioned.

"Both the kids are sick." Dick informed, and then Alfred's voice rang out.

"You may want to see this!" Dick, Tim, Ali, and Jason came running downstairs where on the news was the villain Scarecrow.

"Hello Gotham city." he chuckled. "By now, you should have noticed that there is something wrong with your children. I have put a chemical in schools, exposing kids to a chemical reaction causing them to get sick and have hallucinations. Without the antidote, which I have, they will either die of the sickness or give up the will of life because of the hallucinations. I give them a day tops. Unless one billion dollars is sent to me, and I'm allowed to leave Gotham safely. Then you can have the antidote. If not sent to me in twenty four hours the children of Gotham city are dead." the channel then fizzed out.

"We need to find him." Jason growled. "WE NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!"

"Jason, calm down." Dick stated.

"Calm down? Calm down! My sister is dying in her bed and you're telling me to calm down! I'm not letting her die! We need to find that scum bag and get that antidote!"

"Jason. We will." Ali said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason hugged her tightly, and Ali kissed his cheek.

"Alfred and I will take care of the kids. You guys will have to go and search for the Scarecrow." Ali explained and everyone nodded, then ran out into the city.

Alfred went up to Damian's room and placed a wet cloth on his forehead, trying to bring his fever down.

Ali did the same with Livy. Ali sang to her, and read Livy her favorite books, and tried to get Livy to drink some water but nothing worked. She continued to repeat Jason's name in desperation, and sobbed.

"Ali, how is she doing?"Jason questioned as he called Ali. He was worried. He was beyond worried. He couldn't bare the thought of his little sister dying so young.

"She's doing as best she can. I can only imagine what she's hallucinating." Ali sighed. Jason shook his head in anger.

"Alright Ali. Thank you. Please. Try to keep her here okay. Please don't let her slip. Please." Jason whispered.

"I'll do my best Jason. Good luck." she answered, and then hung her the phone.

A million thoughts were running through his mind. Like all the things he could have done with Livy to make her happy. He would have let her become a crime fighter. He would have kissed her cheek every moment he had. He would have paid a psychologist to try to help her with her nightmares, instead of just hoping that they'd pass when she got older. He would tell her how much he loved her every moment of his life.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to let Livy die. He was going to _find _Scarecrow.

~*~*~*~*~At the Manor~*~*~*~*~

"Ali, I need to go to the computer and help Master Richard. Can I put Master Damian in the little miss's room?" Alfred inquired, and Ali nodded. Alfred brought Damian into the room and laid him next to Livy.

Damian was sobbing. No one had ever seen him cry, but his face was drenched in his tears as he continued to mutter gibberish under his breath.

Ali looked at both the children who were both sobbing and shaking for the illness. Livy then twitched her hand towards Damian, and lightly brushed up against his arm. Damian felt her hand and lightly grabbed it. Livy still cried, but curled up next to Damian while he hugged her gently. It was amazing. Neither of them seemed to be aware of their surroundings until they were next to each other.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Saying that Jason kicked Scarecrows ass when he found him would be an understatement. When Gotham PD found Scarecrows mangled body it was amazing that he was still alive. Jason managed to release the antidote into the air and kept a few vials in case Scarecrow were to try something like that again.

When Jason walked into the manor he ran straight up to Livy's room. She was no longer crying and looked healthy. She was peacefully asleep, hugging Damian with a small smile on her face, and Damian was hugging her back.

Ali kissed Jason on the cheek and hugged him.

"She's safe because of you." Ali grinned, and Jason hugged her back.

"Ali?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about…" he took in a deep breath and sighed. "About what Livy wants to do when it comes to the topic of capes and a mask."


	47. Chapter 46

"Hi my name's Livy, but I guess you guys already know that. I think this is called breaking the second wall… or is it breaking the third wall? Or the fourth? Oh well, either way some sorta wall is being broken.

There's this short girl who I met called Laces. She says that she has a dilemma of writers block. Whatever that is.

She says that she wants to bring Bruce back since apparently he's back from the dead and traveling through time thingy. I wouldn't know though. I never met Bruce. I only heard that he was the Batman before Dick and that he kissed Catwoman. But don't worry, Alfred says that Batman took cootie pills.

She says that she wants ideas from the readers how to bring Bruce back. She said that she was gonna do it herself but then allergies started happening and so she has a sore throat and then she started running around to these musical rehearsals because she's in THE SOUND OF MUSIC as a nun. She also has to worry about school. She says she has these things called CUBAs which are apparently not a place where you can buy cigars but some sort of test. Then she says she also got these things called SAT's and I dunno what those are either.

Anyway, she has a lot going on so she said that all I needed to do was sit on my bed and talk to my wall and I would be talking to you guys. I dunno though. Laces is a weird person."

"Livy, why are you talking to a wall?"

"Because Laces told me to, Damian."

"That girl has mental issues, now come downstairs we're eating dinner."

"Okay. Bye readers!"

"Readers? Livy, you are talking to your wall."

"Laces says people are there reading about what we do and stuff."

"Livy, I told you that that girl has mental issues. Now come on, before Alfred gets cross at us."

"Alright. Alright… but what if there really are people in the wall Damian?"

"Well then, I will tell them to go do something else for the time being."

"People of the wall. My name is Damian. Livy needs to eat dinner right now, and even though you probably don't exist, Livy wanted to talk to you for some reason. However, she need to eat dinner so she won't be able to. Bye. Now come on Livy."

"Okay. Good Bye People of the wall!"


	48. Chapter 47

**Wow. Thanks to all you guys for reviewing and giving me ideas! Livy must have spoken to you :) anyway, it took me forever because there were so many great ideas but in the end, i ended up meshing some ideas together, mainly those of TIRN33 and Jukeboxheroabc09, and now i can write alot more moments with Bruce as well. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPREME AWESOMENESS! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy ached all over her body. Her hands and feet were tied together and her ribs hurt from being kicked several times.

When going on her morning walk, she could usually fend for herself if some tried to attack her. Unfortunately, three things hindered her from doing so.

One was that it was bitterly cold, and she forgot to grab a jacket. She was concentrating more on warming herself then watching her back.

The second was that when she was shoved into the ally way, she was outnumbered by five burly men.

And the third was that she wasn't able to reach her pocket knife fast enough before she was knocked out.

When she woke up, she found herself in a dark cold warehouse. The men wanted her to cry. That's why they kicked her, and taunted her about how they planned to slit her throat and watch her bleed to death. However, Livy wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Was she scared? Yes. But she wasn't going to show it.

The men wanted to use her as a hostage and already had spread the word that they were going to exchange the girl for five million dollars.

"So why hasn't anyone come to get you yet?" questioned one of the thugs to Livy, after he gave her a harsh kick.

"I dunno. You're an idiot though." Livy shrugged with a smirk. She knew her brother was looking for her, and once he found the thugs, they would be sorry that they ever thought it was a good idea to lay a hand on her.

She wanted to take the thugs out herself, but they were watching her like hawks, so she couldn't move to reach her pocket knife.

The man kicked her again, making her yelp and wince.

"I'd be a bit nicer if I were you, girly." he growled.

"If you were me, you would have pissed yourself and be crying." Livy shot back. The stronger language seemed to shock the man.

"Jack, how long are we gonna keep her here? I'm getting bored." complained one of the thugs. The one called Jack looked at Livy, and then an evil smile spread across his face.

"We _could _have some fun." he grinned evilly. Livy glared at the man, and he lifted her up by one of her overall straps. "Didn't say anything about not _taking_ something from you."

"Jack, you don't mean-" one of the thugs started, but Jack cut him off.

"You make it sound like a sin because she's so young." he laughed, and Livy spat in his face.

"You're so cute." he smirked.

"I can be cuter." she grinned, and swung her legs, propelling them into the man's groin. Jack grunted in pain, and looked at the girl with hatred.

"You pint sized…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence. The window glass shattered and into the room came a dark figure. It took out all the men in a matter of second, then picked up Livy, and ran out of the building, jumping roof to roof.

Livy was secure in his arms and she recognized the person holding her as Batman.

"Dick I-" Livy began, but her eyes filled with fear. "Y-you're not Batman." she whispered. The man looked at Livy curiously.

"How did you know that Batman is Dick?" he questioned, and Livy's eyes widened.

"I… I dunno who Batman is. And… and who's Dick? Isn't dick another word for…"

"Alright, alright. Settle down." the man who called himself Batman sighed. Livy started to struggle in his grip.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get away from you. I'm not some thing that will be used for ransom y'know."

"I am not going to use you as something for ransom, now, what is your name?" Livy looked at the man skeptically , but slowly answered.

"Livy… Livy Todd. Now who are you ya boob?" she questioned. The Batman shook his head.

"I can't tell you that." he said as he landed on the top of the roof, and Livy quickly tore out her pocket knife and held it at Bruce's face.

"Who are you imposter?" she growled. The man looked at Livy in surprise. She was not like other young girls that he had rescued before.

"I'm Batman." he informed.

"And I'm Starfire." she said sarcastically.

"You… remind me of someone." the man informed curiously without fear, despite the knife held close to his face. "What is the name of your parents?"

"My mommy blew up and I dunno who my real daddy is. My foster mommy looks nothing like me. I have a brother though. And if he finds you, he'll kick your ass." The man chuckled.

"Oh really, what's your brothers name?"

"None of your business… but… but you look kinda familiar too. You're face looks like a friend of mine."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Damian Wayne." Livy answered, and the man looked surprised.

"Is your brother's name Jason Todd?" Livy looked at the man skeptically.

"I have the weapon, I ask the questions. Now, what is your name?"

"Your brother's name is Jason." the man nodded. "Do you know a man named Alfred." Livy's child like mannerisms tore through her hard look and she smiled brightly.

"Yeah I do! Mr. Alfred taught me how to be a ninja!" she grinned, but then realized her slip up. "I… I mean… who are you?" she growled. The man looked at Livy seriously.

"My name is Bruce Wayne." he stated. Livy lowered her knife and looked at him in shock.

"But… but wasn't he…"

"The first Batman? Yes. And I'm back." Livy instantly hugged the man.

"My favorite color is yellow and I think your awesome. Alfred tells me bed time stories about you! You kissed Catwoman!" she grinned, and Bruce found himself grinning back at the girl.

~*~*~*~*~At the Manor~*~*~*~*~

Jason sighed as he heard the door bell ring. He was just about to go out and search for Livy again. He opened the door, and his face dropped once he saw who was there/ it wasn't Dick. It was Bruce in his Batman gear.

"You're back." Jason said, almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Bruce nodded, and Jason shook his head.

"I don't have time to deal with you or explain anything. I have to-"

"Find your sister?" Bruce inquired, moving his cape away, revealing Livy's small body, snug in the crevasse of Bruce's arm, asleep.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw Livy, and rushed to Bruce, who gently placed her in his arms. Jason looked over her body for any injuries and his eyebrows furrowed at her bruises.

"She's a lot like you." Bruce stated.

"So I've been told." Jason nodded, looking down at his sleeping sister in his arms.

"She called me an imposter and pointed a knife at me." he informed. Jason chuckled, and smiled, proud of his sister.

"Jason?" Livy mumbled, as she stirred and looked up at her older brother.

"Yes Livy?" Jason inquired. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." once again, Livy fell asleep. Jason looked up at Bruce who had a small smile on his face.

"I talked to Dick. You've changed." Bruce stated.

"Only the fact that I don't kill." Jason then paused. "What exactly did Dick say?"

"Only that you were reformed. He didn't mention you're sister."

"And Ali?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't see her yet." there was a pause between the men, and the only sound heard was Livy's soft snoring.

"… Bruce." Jason sighed, breaking the silence. "Ali and I… well… we're getting married." Bruce looked at Jason baffled. He never approved of the relationship between the two. Ali was so loving and caring while Jason was… well, Jason. However, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Becoming a family man, are you Jason?"


	49. Chapter 48

**Bonding with Bruce :) please enjoy and tell me what you think**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Jason!" Livy ran into her brother's bedroom with tears in her eyes. However, to her dismay, he wasn't there.

"Ali!" she screamed, but she also was gone. She sat in the hall way and shook and cried.

"Livy?" a dark shadow appeared behind her, making her even more frightened.

"No! Joker get away! Help!" she cried, but the dark shadow stepped more into the light. It was Bruce.

"Livy, shhh. Calm down." Bruce whispered. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and she cried into his shoulder.

"J-Joker attacked again. He's gonna get me!" she sobbed.

"Livy, Joker isn't here. He isn't going to get you. Wait. Again?" Livy nodded her head.

"He came to attack me but Ali, Damian, and Jason were able to hold him off. I don't like him." she pouted. Bruce shook his head.

"I don't like him either." he understood how frightened Livy must have been. She had come face to face with the most terrifying and psychotic man in the world after all.

"Hey, how about we get some cookies?" Bruce smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"But Alfred doesn't let us eat cookies after bed time." Livy pointed out. Bruce chuckled.

"That's why we're going to be really quiet." Livy shook her head.

"That's what Tim said and then Alfred went Ninja on us." Bruce grinned.

"I have a plan."

~*~*~*~*~Down Stairs~*~*~*~*~

"Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce held his head low and took his hand out of the cookie jar. "I've caught the young ones pulling something like this, but you too? You know the rules master Bruce."

"Yes Alfred." Bruce sighed, and walked out of the room into his bedroom. Shortly after, Livy came running up and sat next to him on the bed.

"I got four cookies when Alfred was talking to you. Two for each of us." she smiled. Bruce grinned as well.

"And I managed to obtain some milk." Livy cuddled up next to Bruce as they both ate the cookies and milk.

Once finished, Livy yawned and curled up next to Bruce. He looked down at the girl and didn't have the heart to wake her up and tell her to sleep in her own bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she nuzzled her head into his side.

He then found his eyelids growing heavy, and he fell asleep as well.

Alfred walked by the room and smiled. He realized what Bruce was trying to do once he heard Livy sneak into the kitchen.

Alfred noticed the slight chill in the room, and Livy snuggle closer to Bruce because of the cold. He walked into the living room, then walked back to where Bruce and Livy slept. He draped the blanket over the two and smiled.

"She's your daughter now too Master Bruce. So far, you are already doing a marvelous job." Alfred whispered, then walked out of the room.


	50. Chapter 49

**Very intresting chapter. who do you think done it? **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy collapsed on the ground and trembled. She looked around with fright, but had no idea where she was. She was surrounded by what seemed to be miles and miles of corn fields. The small girl looked down at herself to notice how she was wearing her pajamas. A yellow t-shirt and sweat pants that is.

"J-Jason?" she called out, but all she heard was her echo. "Ali? Damian? Bruce? Dick?" Livy paused but once again, nobody answered.

Livy stood up and started to walk. She had no idea where she was going, but hopefully she would be able to find her way out of the corn field and to someone who could help her.

It was the middle of the night and she jumped at every small sound. She felt like everything could see her while she was practically blind.

She then heard a low growl.

"H-hello?" she stuttered. No answer. "Is- is anyone there?" once again, no answer. She started to walk again, but then heard some rustling.

"P-please don't hurt me." she pleaded to the darkness. "I'm lost. I-I just wanna go home." she whispered. Then something bolted straight at her and she screamed as she was tackled to the ground.

However, she felt something weird yet not painful on her face. Something was… licking her.

Livy opened her eyes to see a big short hair white dog licking her face. The dog had big blue eyes that looked at her kindly.

"Hello boy, can you please get off of me?" she inquired and the dog happily obliged. She stood and the dog sat next to her. "Do you know a way out of here?" she inquired, and the dog gave a small bark, stood and started walking off in a direction.

"I'll take that as a yes." Livy shrugged and followed after him.

The sun started to raise over the horizon and Livy sighed.

"Y'know Boy, my family might be very concerned if I don't find a way home. I miss them. I don't even know how I got here." she explained. They then reached a clearing and there was a big barn and a house next to it with a windmill.

The dog wagged his tail happily ran over to Livy, circled around her, then headed in the direction of the house. Livy went up to the door where the dog went through the dog door.

The small six-year-old knocked on the door timidly and she could hear footsteps approaching. The door creaked open and there stood an older woman with a kind look on her face.

"Hello dear, isn't it a little early for the girl scouts to be making their rounds?" she inquired with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a girl scout. I just woke up in your field where your dog found me. I dunno where I am or how I got here or if I'll see my family again or… or…" Livy started to panic, but the woman knelt to her height and wrapped her arms around the girl who now had tears streaking her face.

"It's alright dear. This is a close community, I'm sure I can help you find your home." she said with a smile. "Now, where do you live?"

"Gotham City." Livy informed. The woman's face dropped.

"Well, that is _very _far away. I have a grandson who is out for a few days, but he has a friend in Gotham and once he gets back, I am sure he will help you." she informed. "You can stay here for the time being if you like." she smiled.

"Alright." Livy nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Martha Kent, but if you like, you can call me Ma Kent." she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~A Few Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"This is so cool!" Livy smiled. She was wearing some overalls and a t-shirt and was painting a fence.

"Livy, you don't need to do this." Ma Kent smiled.

"No way, this is awesome. I get to paint a _fence_! Alfred doesn't even let me paint the walls inside the manor but a _fence_! And you even had extra overalls for me to! I love overalls!" Ma Kent chuckled at Livy's enthusiasm.

"You are definitely not like most city girls."

~*~*~*~*~Later That Night~*~*~*~*~

"Wow I'm so tired. Today was so much fun though." Livy yawned. Ma Kent smiled.

"Your help was much appreciated. Would you like some homemade Apple Pie?" she inquired and Livy nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"

"Good, now go wash up and you can have some." Ma Kent smiled.

"Okay!" Livy was off washing up. There was then a knock at the door and Ma Kent walked over and answered it.

"Oh, Conner! Your home early."

"Can't keep me away from Smallville for long." Conner smirked as he entered the house.

"Hon, Krypto found a girl in the field. She says she lives in Gotham and she doesn't know how she got here. I was wondering if you could call up that friend you have there and ask him if he can help find the girl's parents." Ma Kent informed.

"Sure thing, where is she now?" Conner inquired.

"Getting washed up for some pie. She should be down soon." just as she said that, footsteps came down the stairs.

"Ma Kent, I scrubbed my hands!" Connor's eyes widened.

"I know that voice." he whispered. Livy came down the steps and paused.

"Conner?" she questioned. She then ran up and hugged him. "Conner!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Livy!" he grinned as he held her. "How did you get here? Jason's probably tearing apart the city looking for you."

"I dunno how I got here. I just woke up in a field."

"You two know one another?" Ma Kent inquired.

"Yeah. She's the second Robin's little sister. She's good friends with the Titans and Superman." he then turned to Livy. "Livy, Ma Kent raised Superman." he smiled and Livy smiled back.

"Cool!"

"Here, I'll fly you home." Conner smiled. He could only imagine how worried the Batfamily was.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that she's gone." Tim whispered. He received a hard punch in the stomach given by Damian.

"She isn't gone! She's still out there!" Damian yelled. Everyone looked at him sadly. "She _has _to be." he looked down at his feet.

"Is Jason still locked in his room?" Dick inquired.

"Yes. He keeps reading over the letter left on Livy's bed, and cries." Ali informed solemnly.

"You will never find her alive." sighed Steph, repeating the note. "Who would kidnap a small six year old and leave a note like that." she said sadly.

"Someone who I will hunt down." Bruce growled. There was then a knock on the door. Alfred answered it and gasped.

"Hey guys. You lost something." Conner smiled, holding up Livy, and everyone ran and hugged her.

"Someone get Jason!" Ali smiled and Livy's older brother was downstairs in a heartbeat.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!" Jason stated as he hugged her. After the excitement calmed down, Bruce questioned,

"What happened?" Livy sighed and shrugged.

"I just woke up in this field, and Krypto found me. I dunno who took me away." Livy informed.

"Whoever it was didn't know how we have friends in high places." Steph grinned. The Batfamily and Conner moved to the kitchen to have some of Ma's pie while Alfred and Bruce stayed behind.

"Something troubling you master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"Yes. Who kidnapped Livy and dropped her in a field in Kansas, why leave a note saying we would never see her alive again, and what would that person gain from all of this?" Bruce questioned. Alfred sighed, but answered,

"Knowing you Master Bruce, we shall know soon enough."


	51. Chapter 50

**I feel kinda bad for Livy. poor girl. anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy snuggled into her covers comfortably as Ali told her a bed time story. It was a great one about Batman and Nightwing saving the city. Livy loved stories like that, where the bad guy would loose and Batman and Nightwing were triumphant.

After she was finished, Ali kissed Livy on the forehead, turned off the light and walked silently out of the room whispering,

"Good night." Livy slept briefly, dreaming of helping Batman solve a crime when she heard a foot step, waking her up.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Damian? Is that you?" she questioned as she looked blindly into the darkness. Suddenly, she felt someone clasp their hand over her mouth.

"Hush." whispered a voice, but Livy talked against the hand and thrashed around under her sheets.

"I am surprised that you were able to get back here. I thought that you would never be able to find your way out of that corn field." the man chuckled.

"MMMPH! MMMMPH!" Livy screamed against his hand.

"Shhh. Hush little baby don't say a word momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Livy could feel a needle get pressed into her arm. "And if that mocking bird won't sing. Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Livy's vision started to fade in and out. "And if that diamond ring turns to glass…" Lviy's head felt heavy and she slowly started to close her eyes. "Well, then again, mama can't get you anything, because your's is dead, right?" Livy then passed out completely.

~*~*~*~*~That Morning~*~*~*~*~

"This can't be happening again!" Damian exclaimed. "IT CAN'T!" the boy shook his head furiously as Ali tried to calm him down. "What the hell happened to the equipment! Father installed equipment that would fortify the mansion! That would keep people OUT! OUT! No way in hell should this be happening!" Ali sighed but could only hug Damian as he screamed and cried.

That's what she did with Jason earlier that morning. However, Jason was out tearing the city apart for her sister.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up sweet heart." Livy slowly batted her eye open and frowned when she realized her hands were tied behind her back to a chair. She was in an apartment building that looked to be very nice. Livy then looked up to see a man with slicked back red hair, and deep green eyes.

"You're gonna wish that you didn't take me away you douche bag! Once my brother finds you, you'll be spitting out your teeth!" Livy yelled. The man knelt in front of Livy and smiled.

"My name is Thomas Elliot, but you can call me Hush, and believe me when I say that your brother will never find us. That is, unless I want him to." Livy glared at the man and kicked her feet out, connecting harshly with his shins. He groaned slightly and then started to chuckle.

"Oh, you're definitely related to Jason. You got his fighting spirit."

"Why am I here!" Livy exclaimed. Hush chuckled as he circled around Livy.

"I like to mix things up with the Batfamily. The only way to really get to someone is to get to the person closest to them. Can you imagine how busy they'll be looking for you then to think about the crimes going on in Gotham?" he smirked. "Little girls male such easy targets."

"You picked the wrong little girl." Livy growled. The entire time they were talking, she was slipping her hands out of her bindings. In one quick movement, Livy punched Hush in the face and kneed him in the groin. While he was down, she made a dash for the phone. However, Hush was able to grab her leg and tackle her. :ivy continued to struggle, not giving up even though Hush held her in an unbreakable hold.

"Settle down. It isn't good for your health to continue this struggling." he explained calmly.

"Screw you!" she shouted.

"Tut tut tut." Hush sighed while shaking his head. "Such fowl language for a child your age. Well, then again, you are Jason's sister." Just mentioning Jason's name made Livy struggle even harder.

Hush patiently held Livy as she screamed and thrashed and after about thirty minutes until she no longer had the energy. She finally stopped wriggling and started to softly cry, feeling completely hopeless.

"Aw, shhh. Don't cry sweet heart." Hush whispered gently. "It wasn't your fault that you ended to being related to Jason. You might as well be an innocent bystander. However, a very valuable one." Livy still cried, but spat in his face.

"Is this the thanks I get for not killing you? I could have left you to freeze in the mountains or to die of heat in a desert. I thought that you at least had a chance to live in Kansas." Hush took out a knife and gently pressed it against Livy's cheek, making her whimper. He then sighed and pulled his knife away.

"Something about little kids. I just can't kill little kids." he stated, then re-tied Livy's wrists, but this time also tied her ankles. He then paused a second while looking at her, an idea striking him.

"_I_ can't kill kids, but if I give you to the highest bidder, they can throw you in the river for all I care. You still won't ever see your family again." Livy sat on the chair hopelessly as tears stroke her face. She was completely deprived of her energy.

"That fire in your eyes, the thing that wills you to fight is gone. You are now nothing but a broken little girl." Hush whispered. Livy stayed silent looking down at her feet, but she had to hide a smirk. The fire might have been gone from here eyes, but not from her heart.


	52. Chapter 51

**I love writting Livy's thoughts. it's like she has the mind of a six year old and a twenty six year old rolled together. :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

After injecting Livy with something to sedate her, Hush lifted the unconscious girl and walked her to his car. At least she _seemed _unconscious. Besides being slightly groggy, Livy was _very _awake.

She knew that she needed to act like she was sleeping or Hush would have to inject her again, and she didn't want _that _to happen. She also knew that she needed to stay awake to devise a plan.

Livy knew that her brother cared for her and would rescue her in a heartbeat, but that didn't mean that he'd find her for sure, that just meant he was determined. Livy knew that, so she knew that when in a situation, she couldn't rely on someone to rescue her. She needed to rescue herself.

_But how? The crappy Hush guy is very smart and I can't make any moves around him or he'll just stab my arm with a stupid needle again. But he said he'd give me to the highest bidder. Bidder… cold? No. no. that's not it. That's bitter. Bidder… I know what that word means I heard Damian and Dick use it before. It has something to do with money. Wait! A bidder is someone who will try to out pay someone for an item. That item being me in this case. Yeah Livy! You owe yourself a cookie if I ever get back to the mansion. Okay. Stay focused. What if I'm sold to someone stupid? If I act like I'm still "broken" and weak they won't see me as a threat. They'll think I'm some helpless little girl that they could easily do whatever they want with. Tt, now I can't wait to get sold to some idiot. I'll kick there asses… butts, and then I'll find my way home. Piece of cake. Mmm. Cake. Gah! Stay focused! _

The car lurched to a stop and Livy had to struggle to keep time with her equal breaths to have the effect that she was still asleep.

She could feel Hush unbuckle the seatbelt he placed on her then lightly started slapping her face.

"Wake up sweet heart." Livy slowly batted her eyes open, still making them look dead and hopeless as she grunted like she was just waking up.

"Stay silent and let me do the talking." he stated and all Livy did was look down at her feet in defeat. "Now there's a good girl." he smiled.

Livy was carried out of the car and she didn't struggle at all. She allowed herself to be moved and she kept the look of despair in here eyes. That's what she needed to do. However what she _wanted _to do was kick Hush in the groin and watch him cry. What would you expect from Jason Todd's sister?

Livy and Hush entered a run down building, but inside was practically every wanted criminal and mobster in Gotham.

_Okay… didn't expect to see Poison Ivy. And Two-Face. And Scare Crow… and… okay I am now off… ofic… officially. Yeah that's the word. Officially over my head. _

Livy had to keep her focus on making herself look weak, and pathetic even though she was getting a little scared.

Hush stood on the stage and held Livy in front of him.

"This is the youngest child of the Wayne Household and it should be obvious that she is worth a significant amount of money. Starting price is one hundred thousand." he proclaimed and people raised their hands. The main people that Livy noticed were Scare Crow, Poison Ivy, and Two Face. The Payments continued to get higher and higher and the three villains hands remained raised.

"Two hundred thousand. Three hundred thousand. Four hundred thousand…"

"One Million!" exclaimed a voice. Livy looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. It didn't belong to Ivy, or Scare Crow, or Two Face so she was slightly relieved by that. But who? She then saw him. A small pudgy man with a long beak like nose dressed in fancy cloths with a monocle.

"Ah, Mr. Cobblepot." Hush chuckled. He then looked at the rest of the bidders. "One Million going once? Going twice? Sold! To Mister Cobblepot!" The man waddled up to Livy and smiled his sharp tooth smile. Livy knew that she couldn't attack. She needed to wait.

The man handed over the money to Hush and happily took hold of Livy.

_What does this guy need with me anyway? He seems rich enough. _Livy thought to herself as the pudgy penguin like man waddled towards his car with Livy in tow.

Once in the car and the limo driver started it's engines, Mr. Cobblepot turned to face the small girl.

"Livy Todd, huh?" he chuckled and then he started to undo the binds on her wrists and ankles.

_This guy's making this to easy! _

"There we go My dear. Are you more comfortable?" he questioned and Livy slowly nodded her head. "Then say so. Let me hear that voice of yours." he smiled. He crept Livy out, a lot, but she obeyed.

"Y-yes s-sir." she stuttered in a soft voice.

_I have to still act like a weak and hopeless little girl. I am a weak and hopeless girl. I am a weak and hopeless girl. Wait… no I'm not. No! I'm acting like one. _

"Are you alright, My dear?" Mr. Cobblepot inquired.

"I-I guess. I'm just scared. I miss my family. I miss my home." she whimpered.

"There there." he grinned. "You'll have a new home with me. See, I have a thing against the Wayne Family and I am one for some sweet revenge. You'll stay we me and I'll become your new family." he explained.

_NO WAY IN HELL! _"I'm… I'm scared. Really really scared."

"It's alright my dear. You'll have a wonderful life with me. You can be my maid. Now that sounds like fun, right?" he questioned gently.

_No it doesn't. I mean, sure, Ali's a maid, but she's treated ten times better then what I see on television and read in books. Being a maid means that I gotta serve this fatso and do what he says. Ewwww! But I have to act like I don't know this. I gotta act stupid. _

"I… I… guess it sounds fun." she said softly. Mr. Cobblepot smile broadly.

"I can't wait to get home."

_And I can't wait to kick your ass fatso... I mean butt… _

"I'm still kinda scared, but I can't wait to see your home too." Livy wasn't enjoying acting like a stupid defenseless little girl. She was pissed beyond all belief.

"Now that's a good girl." Mr. Cobblepot cooed.

…_No. I mean ass. _


	53. Chapter 52

**Sorry for the shortness! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy was still trying to formulate an exact plan when they reached Mr. Cobblepott's hotel. The man waddled up to the elevator and Livy followed lifelessly behind.

Once they reached his room Livy looked around calmly still with the dead look in her eyes.

_Okay. I don't see any weapons I can use, he doesn't have much here. A kitchen with no silver wear, a couch with no coffee table. Weird. Well, I can just use hand to hand combat. _

"Here my dear, put this on." he grinned kindly, handing her a _very _short maid's outfit.

_Hell no! _"Okay. Where's the bathroom?" she inquired, and Mr. Cobblepott showed her to it happily.

Livy closed the door and looked at the dress.

_That pervert! This thing is way to short! I'm only six! Ewwwww! He's so gross! _Livy looked around the bathroom and frowned at the lack of things she could use to her advantage. She then formed an idea. She crouched on top of the sink counter and threw the dress aside.

"Mr. Cobblepott, can you come in and tell me if I have this on right?" Livy questioned in a whisper.

"Of course my dear." she heard foot steps and then Cobblepott waddled inside the bathroom. She pounced and punched him several times in some pressure points and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take that you perv!" she exclaimed, then ran for her life.


	54. Chapter 53

**Ther conclusion of Livy's little adventure. Please tell me what you think and enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had ran down the stairs and knocked out the guards on the way down. She was out of the building by Mr. Cobblepott was able to regain his consciousness and was after her.

She looked around for some shelter, for a place to hide or get help. She ran into an ally and climbed up the fire escape to the roof. She figured that she'd be much more safe on the roof tops opposed to on the ground.

She stumbled a few times, but then gulped hard when she saw someone else on the roof. He wore a flame retardant suit and Livy knew he was bad news.

"Fire fly." she whispered. The man saw her and grinned under his mask.

"Why hello there squirt. What are you doing up here?" he questioned.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm… I'm just trying to get home." she stated. Fire Fly tilted his head for a moment.

"Hey, aren't you that kid Penguin bought?"

"No." Livy replied, shaking her head.

"You are. Hmmm… I could make a fortune with you." Just then Livy could hear a dreadfully familiar voice.

"You aren't going to do anything with her you pompous fool!" it was Mr. Cobblepott A.K.A. the Penguin. "She is mine." Livy looked at the two men with worry. She then took in a deep breath and charged at Fire fly. She kneed him in the groin and elbowed his stomach.

She could hear Penguin charging at her and she kicked him in the face, breaking his nose.

"I am not something to be bought! I am not something to trade! I am not an object to admire! I am Livy Todd and I want to get home!" she yelled. Fire fly tried to attack again but she was able to punch him in the throat. Unfortunately, the men were able to rush her and tackle her to the ground.

"No!" she screamed.

"Quit your temper tantrum brat!" Penguin growled.

"No! I won't cower any more! I'm sick of it!" Livy yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Fire fly exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of his hands.

"Never!" Suddenly a gunshot sounded and everyone froze.

"Enough!" exclaimed a voice. Everyone looked towards the direction of the gun shot to see who fired it.

"Red Hood!" Livy exclaimed.

"Beat it! She's mine! I paid for her!" Penguin growled. Livy stomped on his foot and ran to her brother, who still had his gun trained on the two villains.

Livy hugged his leg and Red Hood put a comforting arm around her. His other arm, however, held the gun.

"She's mine. No matter who she runs to." Penguin stated.

"I don't give a damn what you think! I should kill you! Both of you!" he exclaimed. "But I won't as long as you two get out of my sight." he growled and the two villains ran.

Jason then turned to Livy and tore off his helmet. He kissed her forehead and cheeks while he hugged her tightly.

"God Livy, we thought you were dead." he stated. Livy hugged him back tightly.

"Jason I love you." Livy stated hugging him back. "Can we please go home? Please." Livy pleaded and Jason nodded his head and lifted her up.

"You were very strong Livy. Never loose your fighting spirit okay. If you did… I don't think I would have found you." Jason whispered.

"I know Jason." Livy grinned. Jason touched the ground and tried to place Livy next to him but she wouldn't let go.

"Livy, you can let go now." Jason informed.

"Please hold me a little longer. Please. I missed you." she pouted. Jason kissed her forehead and remained holding Livy.

She had survived against tons of villains. Jason was proud of her, yet, at the same time he held onto her more tightly. He never wanted to loose her again. Never.


	55. Chapter 54

**I Love Damian. Please tell me what you think and enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

When Livy told the Batfamily that Hush was the one who took her, needless to say, Bruce was going to do everything in his power to find him. However, Hush wasn't the one who Livy was nervous about. It was the Penguin.

As Livy sat on the couch next to Damian, she inquired,

"Hey Damian, have you ever been… sold. Like, you were property to someone 'cause they paid money for you?" Damian looked over at Livy confused.

"…No. Why?"

"I was just wondering." she whispered. Damian looked over at her to see that she was staring down at her hands and wiggling her fingers with a sad look on her face.

"Livy, what's wrong?" She looked up at Damian with tears in her eyes. Damian looked around to make sure no one was watching. He then wrapped his arms around Livy in a hug.

"Damian, I… I was bought."

"What?"

"Penguin bought me and… I'm confused. Does that mean I'm his, legally? That he could just come here and take me because he paid alotta money for me?" Damian's clutch on Livy tightened protectively.

"No. he can't do that. Buying you was illegal. That scum bag should go to jail. You are not his Livy, and you're not anyone else's either. You own yourself. Do you understand? He has no control." Damian looked Livy in the eye and she nodded her head.

"I don't like Penguin. He tried to get me to wear a really low cut maid outfit." Damian's eyes narrowed.

"Did he now?"

~*~*~*~*~That Night at the Ice Burge Lounge~*~*~*~*~

Penguin sat in his office, plotting for a way to recover some of the money he lost from buying Livy. He would need to do it clean where he couldn't be traced and due to the upgrade of technology people had, that would be difficult.

Suddenly, crashing through the window came Robin. The glass shattered around him, and he glared at the man.

"What are you doing here. I haven't done anything wrong bird boy, now get out!" Penguin exclaimed.

"We both know that's a lie." Robin growled.

"Do you think I will say anything to incriminate myself? Think again. I won't say a thing, now get out!" Robin stayed calm and looked at him unamused.

"Word on the street is that you bought a girl and planned to do very inappropriate things to her, Mr. Cobblepott."

"You have no proof." Robin glared at the man.

"I may not, but _I _believe the rumors that are going around." Robin threw a batarang that sunk into Penguin's shoulder. "Needless to say, I am _not _pleased." Robin pinned Penguin to the wall.

"Now listen and listen good _Mr. Cobblepott. _You aren't going to do anything illegal and don't you dare even think about kidnapping that little girl again. If you do, I _will _know. And Batman or not, I _won't _hesitate to Bring. You. Down." he hissed. Penguin looked at the boy, almost mortified. Robin started to walk away then paused. He turned around and kicked Penguin in the groin.

_That's for Livy. _He smirked, then jumped out the window into the Gotham night.


	56. Chapter 55

**I love Livy chilling with the Titans. :) enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Conner, how do I know if I guy likes me or not?" Livy inquired as she sat next to Conner on the couch in Titans Tower. Conner gave her a puzzled look and his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Who's the guy?" he questioned. Livy looked down at her feet and muttered,

"Nobody." Conner chuckled and smiled.

"Nobody huh? Is he a nice guy?" Livy shrugged.

"He can be, but only when people aren't watching is he nice to me." Conner looked at her shocked.

"Is this Nobody guy Damian?" Livy's face blushed slightly. "You and Damian!"

"Shhh. Not so loud. I dunno if Damian likes me or not. I mean, sometimes he acts like it, but then he'll say something and he'll be back to normal." she explained. Then she seemed to brighten.

"Can you ask him for me? If he likes me? Pleeeeeeease." she said with an innocent smile. Conner looked down at the six year old and sighed but grinned.

"Alright." as he walked over to the training room where Damian was, he muttered. "Apparently Kryptonite isn't my only weakness."

~*~*~*~*~Five Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

Conner walked into the room where Livy was covered In bruises and limping.

"He said no?" Livy asked sadly. Conner grunted as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"No. he yelled, 'You do not have the right to ask me anything of my personal life clone!' then went ninja on me." he sighed.

"He hurt you?" Livy questioned. Conner sighed.

"Yes Livy he hurt me." Livy sat up on her knees and kissed Conner on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying anyway. I'm gonna go talk to him." Livy stated. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"To ask him if he likes you?"

"No. About hurting my friends."

~*~*~*~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

Damian walked into the room where Conner was sitting on the couch. Conner was surprised to see Damian with bruises all over, a bloody nose, and a cracked lip.

He shot a glare directly at Conner and growled,

"Tattle tale."


	57. Chapter 56

**I love Livy's mom :) please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy_ hated _it when big banquet parties were thrown at the mansion. Everyone in the family seemed to dislike it, but it was something that needed to be done in order to keep up the rich person image.

Ali helped Livy into a yellow dress. That was the only dress Livy agreed to wear. Her hair was taken out of it's braids and Ali was surprised by the length and curliness of Livy's actual hair. The six year old always unbraided and braided it herself in the morning.

Livy was done getting ready, and walked downstairs with Ali to mingle with the guests.

Immediately older women were pinching her cheeks and young women cooed over "how cute" she was in little squeals. Then there was the press. By press, that meant Vikki Vale.

"So Livy, do you enjoy this life compared to the poverty you had before?" she inquired. Livy was trying not to be rude like Ali and Alfred had told her, but she was getting annoyed.

"My mommy and I weren't in poverty. We had a house and food."

"Why do you refer to your foster mother as mommy?" Vikki Vale questioned.

"Because even though she's not my real mommy, she's still my mommy." Livy stated.

"But she raised you in very poor conditions. Do you resent her for that? And what about the race difference? Did she treat you any differently because she was black and you were white?" the heart rushed to Livy's face in anger. She never felt so insulted.

"She loved me like she was my real mommy!" Livy exclaimed, louder then she meant, and some heads turned.

Livy felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Damian.

"Ms. Vale, this is a party, and you are being a _very_ rude guest for questioning one of the hosts." Damian gently pulled Livy away towards the kitchen where they would be alone, but not before he shot a small glare at the reporter.

"I hate this." Livy frowned.

"I don't enjoy this either. So many senile old women have come up to me and pinched my cheeks. They feel so numb. Then there's those cackling females who swoon over me then try to sexually assault Grayson."

"I hate that Vale lady." Livy growled. "Why is everyone so upset about my mommy?" she questioned and Damian sighed.

"They're just pompous idiots who don't understand." Livy smiled slightly and hugged Damian, who, after some hesitation, hugged back.

Alfred walked into the kitchen and grinned when he saw the two. He cleared his throat and the six and ten year olds quickly separated with blushes on their faces.

"The special guests have arrived." he informed.

"Special guests?" Damian questioned, raising an eyebrow. Alfred nodded and strolled out of the kitchen with the two children following after.

In the main room was Charlie and Martha Farmer, now Martha Johnson.

"Mommy!" Livy exclaimed, running up and hugging her adopted mother tightly. Martha smiled and held Livy lovingly like she had since Livy was an infant.

"Hello honey." Livy felt her heart flutter, overjoyed to see her mother after her long honeymoon.

Bruce introduced himself and shook her hand, and Livy started talking to Charlie. She liked Charlie a lot. He made her Mommy happy of course.

Vikki Vale tried to cut in and ask Charlie and Livy some questions, but Charlie would look up at her and say,

"Excuse me, I'm trying to talk to my wife's daughter." When Vikki tried to talk to Martha, Bruce was almost the exact same way. He would try to keep the annoying reporter away from any uncomfortable questions.

"Livy, do you know who that red headed lady is who keeps trying to interrupt?" Charlie questioned.

"That's a reporter, Vikki Vale." Livy answered, then stated, "She's just an idiot who doesn't understand."


	58. Chapter 58

**I can't believe i'm saying this, but... I love Damian. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy yawned as she batted her eyes and looked around the room.

"Hmmm. Today _is _something." she muttered and she rolled out of bed and started to unbraid her hair so she could comb it then re-braid it.

"Have I gotten taller?" she muttered, and placed her back on the wall and sighed. "Nope." she then grabbed a pair of overalls and a t-shirt.

"Is it's Jason's and Ali's anniversary?" she shook her head. "No." Once she was fully dressed, she looked into the mirror closely.

"Wait." she giggled to herself. "I'm seven." she grinned. She laughed happily as she skipped around the room.

"How old are you young lady?" she questioned in a deep voice, and she answered, "I am seven sir, not six." she pranced around the room singing happily, "I'm seven. I'm seven. I'm seven." she took out a picture from under her bed. It was of a red motorcycle.

"Nine more years to go. Then I can drive." she sighed in content then placed the picture back.

She then calmed herself down. That was her excitement for the day. She was nine years closer to being able to drive.

She walked downstairs and Damian was eating breakfast. There was a plate next to his that Alfred had fixed for her.

"Good morning Damian." she grinned. "Where's Alfred?"

"He went to the store to buy some food." Damian shrugged. Livy hummed as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

"Why are you so cheery?" Damian inquired.

"Because in nine years I can drive." Damian rolled his eyes.

"You did the math wrong. In _ten_ years you'll be able to drive." Livy giggled.

"Nope. I'm seven." she smiled.

"Seven? I thought you were six." Damian informed.

"I just turned seven today." she laughed and continued to eat her breakfast. Damian looked at her shocked.

"You mean, today is your Birthday." Livy chuckled.

"Approximately. Yeah." Damian didn't know what to say. She didn't make a big deal of it like most children did.

"Well, what do you want for your birthday?" he inquired. Livy looked at him confused.

"What do I want?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Livy paused for a moment.

"Uhhh… can I have a cookie?"

"A cookie?" Damian looked at the small girl perplexed. "Haven't you ever gotten things for your birthday previously?" Livy shrugged.

"My mommy and I usually went out for dinner, but I never really got things. I mean, we saved money for gifts for stuff like, Christmas." she explained.

"Oh." Damian stated. Livy finished her breakfast and stood from the table.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Wanna go with me?" she inquired.

"No thanks. I have to… train." Damian informed. Livy shrugged and skipped out the door.

Damian quickly stood from his chair and pulled out his cell phone.

"Grayson, where are you currently?"

"I'm still at the store with Alfred." Dick answered.

"It's Livy's birthday today!" Damian exclaimed.

"What? She's seven now? Why didn't she say anything?" Dick questioned.

"I don't know she said something about not making a big deal out of it when she was living with that one woman." Damian grumbled. "Now, what should I get her?"

"I don't know. Get her something that you know she'll like. Now Alfred and I gotta look for something for her. I'll call Jason, Ali, Tim, and Bruce too." before Damian could get another word out Dick hung up the phone.

Damian ran around the house like a chicken with his head chopped off.

"What should I get her! What should I get her! Wait!" he stopped for a moment, an idea forming in his mind. "Hmmm… I can do that."

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

Livy walked back into the Manor after he stroll and was shocked when she heard a loud,

"Surprise!" Damian, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Steph, Ali, Bruce, Connor, and Bart were all in the room. Livy looked at her friends and family perplexed.

"Hey guys." she smiled. Conner lifted her up onto his shoulders as she giggled.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed with a smile. Jason was standing next to Conner and he passed her over to him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason inquired after hugging her. Livy shrugged,

"I didn't think it was that important." Jason laughed as he hugged her again.

"Of course it's important. Now let's have some cake then open some presents." Jason smiled. They group walked into the kitchen and sung happy birthday to Livy who seemed to be the happiest girl in the world.

After the cake, it was time for presents. Bart had brought her some nice sneakers, but Livy laughed because it was part of an inside joke they had.

Conner had gotten her a book full of pranks which the both of them would have fun with when joking around with Bart. Alfred made a mental note to hide it.

Steph bought Livy a coloring book and a box of new Crayons. Livy was overjoyed.

Tim got Livy a new video game that Livy was sure to love.

Alfred had gotten her a Boa Staff for ninja training, causing everyone except for Livy to raise an eyebrow. Alfred was the last person who people thought would give a weapon to a child.

Ali smiled and gave Livy a mixed CD of Livy's favorite songs.

Bruce gave her a red Batarang and Alfred made a mental note to blame Bruce for whatever was to break in the mansion.

Jason gave her a new pocket knife with a yellow handle, making Livy squeal in delight.

It was then Damian's turn. He handed her a box and she was shocked to see three ninja stars in it.

"It's to help you become a ninja." Damian informed and she hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged Damian tightly. She then hugged everyone else.

"Thank you guys so much!"

~*~*~*~*~Later that Night~*~*~*~*~

Damian snuck into Livy's room while she was asleep and left a box containing a golden necklace with the letter L on it. Under the box he left a note. It read;

_I know Jason would have killed me if he saw me give this to you, but I hope you enjoy it. Gold makes your eyes sparkle. Happy Birthday._

_~Damian_


	59. Chapter 59

**Enjoy. just a cute livy damian fluff :) please enjoy and tell me what you think**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy watched as the rain fell drop by drop and she smiled slightly. The rain. The chilling yet lovely rain.

Livy looked left then right to make sure no one was around, and silently walked out to the back yard. The rain fell on her face and she smiled brightly and danced around in it. She then rolled around in the mud and laughed happily.

"What are you doing?" Livy looked to her right to see Damian with an umbrella. Livy looked down at her feet, but then up at the boy.

"I was playing. I used to do this a lot at my old house I'd wait for a really rainy day and then roll around in the mud." she explained with a giggle.

"Sounds barbaric." Damian retorted. Livy quickly tackled Damian to the ground and laughed as he got covered in mud as well.

"Livy!" he exclaimed in frustration. She laughed as she threw a mud ball at him.

"C'mon, it's fun." she urged. Damian sunk his hand into the ground and held the goopy brown substance in his hand.

"Livy, y'know that this stuff looks like shit, right?" she giggled at his comment.

"All the more fun to throw." Damian shook his head and stood up.

"Truly primitive." he turned his back to her and she flung a pile of mud at the back of his head.

"You didn't do that." Damian growled.

"Yes I did." Livy laughed. Damian quickly picked up some mud and flung it at the seven year old who ducked and lobbed some at him.

"You are going down Livy!" Damian exclaimed as he tackled her to the ground.

"Then you're coming with me!" Livy laughed as she turned them so they were on their sides before they hit the ground, and both were covered head to toe in mud as they laid on their sides.

"That was idiotic." Damian informed.

"Then why are you smiling?" Livy giggled.

"Because it was so idiotic it was funny." Livy smiled as she laid comfortably on the ground as she sunk into the mud.

Damian looked over at her and sighed.

"You have mud on your cheek." he stated as he brought up his hand and gently brushed off the mud.

"I have mud all over silly." he grinned.

"I know, I just like looking at your face." Damian paused for a moment and blushed. _Did I really just say that. _Livy blushed as well and grasped Damian's hand lightly. She wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Damian was shocked to feel the hand lightly grasping his, but he squeezed it tighter. The two children watched as the rain fell and Damian felt at piece and calm. That hardly ever happened.

"Master Damian! Little Miss!" exclaimed a voice that was none other then Alfred's. Damian and Livy sat up, still holding hands, soaked and covered in mud.

"Are you two daft, you could catch a cold. Come inside." Alfred stated, and the two children ran inside the mansion out of the rain.

Alfred sighed heavily once he saw the mud on them and ran upstairs to drawl baths for both of them.

Livy looked over at Damian nervously with a blush still on her face. She lightly grasped his hand again. Damian's eyes widened and he looked up at Livy, however, he quickly frowned and turned away from her. However he continued to hold Livy's hand.

"I love rain." she giggled. Damian nodded his head.

"Yes. It was… fun." Despite the fact that he wouldn't face her, Damian squeezed Livy's hand tighter.


	60. Chapter 60

**This was a sweet chapter. i wrote this chapter after i drew a picture. i wish i knew how to upload pics on the internet *sigh* oh well, enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Damian was home, doing handstand push-ups in the bat cave while Jason, Dick, and surprising, Livy, went on patrol. Due to some complications (complications being Dick punishing Damian because the boy almost killed the drug dealer they were chasing) Damian wasn't allowed to go on patrol for the week.

He looked up when he heard the familiar sound of the Batmobile.

"ALFRED!" he heard Jason scream and then rapid footsteps running from the Batmobile into the medical bay.

Damian's eyes widened when he saw Jason holding Livy and she had tears streaking her face and her stomach was bleeding.

"Jason, am… am I gonna… die?" she whispered breathing heavily.

"No. Shhhh, of course not."

"Bullets hurt. I can… still f-feel it."

"Where is it again?" Jason questioned softly.

"In m-my tummy."

"Don't worry. Alfred will have it out."

"I… I didn't see the gun."

"Shhh. It's okay. Stop talking." Jason whispered urgently, but Livy didn't.

"I don't wanna die yet."

"You're not going to die."

"It huuurts."

"I know, Livy, I know." he gently placed Livy on the medical cot and she grunted. Damian ran over to her and turned to Jason.

"What happened?" he questioned. Jason looked at him angrily.

"Isn't it obvious, she got shot." he growled. Livy moaned from the bed as tears streaked her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jason looked over at his sister, who could hear the conversation.

"Yes." he answered, but Damian could see that there was uncertainty in his eyes.

Alfred ran downstairs and hooked up Livy to some equipment. Jason held Livy's hand tightly as she moaned in pain. Damian stood nearby, longing to be the one holding Livy's hand.

The heart monitor was beeping, the sound decreasing.

"She's passed out." Alfred informed as he quickly worked and Jason had tears streaking his face. Damian ran to her bedside as well.

"Come on Livy, you have to be alright." he whispered. Jason didn't notice Damian's presence. He was only staring at Livy's face and clutching her hand desperately.

"Don't go." Jason whispered. "Please don't go."

Halfway through the procedure the heart monitor gave a loud beep as Livy's heart stopped. Alfred quickly ran an electricity current through her and her heart beat faintly started up again.

About an hour passed and Alfred had finished patching her up. Her heart was stabilizing.

"You can take her to her room if you wish." Alfred informed, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason nodded his head, and gently lifted Livy and carried her to her room. Damian watched as he did so.

"Master Damian, it is late. You should go to bed." Alfred stated. Instead of debating or making a crude remark, like he usually did, Damian agreed and headed upstairs.

He looked into Livy's room to see Jason caressing her face lovingly and then kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you Livy. Goodnight." the man whispered. He lingered in the room for a moment, but then left.

Damian walked into the girls room and pulled up a chair. He grabbed her teddy bear, and tucked it under her arm. He then sat on the chair and held her hand.

He promised himself that he would sit there until she woke up. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He soon drifted to sleep holding her hand.

~*~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~*~

Ali had heard the terrible thing that happened to Livy that night, but couldn't make it since she was stuck fighting with the JLI. when she got home, though, she slipped into Livy's room. There, sitting on a chair was Damian, sleeping like a baby next to Livy's bed.

Ali giggled at the site of Damian holding Livy's hand and smiled. She silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Damian woke up to still find himself still holding Livy's hand. She was grasping his as well. Livy then started to stir.

"Damian?" she questioned.

"Are you alright?" he inquired. Livy shrugged.

"My tummy still hurts a little." she answered.

"You need to sleep. Your stomach's still healing." Damian stated. "I'm fine. I bet I could-ah!" Livy tried to get up, but a sharp pain made her fall back. "You idiot! Your stomach's still healing! If you move you'll unravel the stitches Damian barked. "She's up-." Damian's ear perked up as he based Ali at the door. The door bursted open only for Tim, Conner, and Bart to rush up to her bed. "!areyoualrightLivy?" Bart said quickly. "I'm fine." Livy assured. "Are you sure?" Conner asked. Livy smiled at her friends.

"I'm positive. I just didn't see the gun." she answered. Conner looked at her with concern.

"Where did you get shot?" he inquired as Bart gently hugged her.

"The tummy, but Alfred got it out."

She's fine." Ali assured as she walked in. "Livy's a fighter, right Livy?" "Yup. I'm a ninja, remember, and ninjas are fighters." she smiled broadly. Damian couldn't help but smirk at her statement.

_Livy and her ninjas._ he thought to himself. Bart then noticed something.

"Hey, Damian, are you holding Livy's hand?" Damian blushed and instantly tore his grip away from her and shook his head.

"No, I was just feeling her pulse you imbecile." he stated defensively. Conner smirked.

"Are you sure, 'cause to me, it looked like you were holding hands."

"Do not question my explanations Clone." he growled. Conner just snickered at Damian's response along with Bart.

"C'mon, Livy, he was holding your hand wasn't he?" Bart questioned. Livy looked up at Damian then Bart.

"No, it felt like he was feeling my pulse." she lied. Ali then stepped in.

"Who wants to go downstairs and have some cookies?" Both Bart and Conner cheered and bolted downstairs.

"I'll bring some up for you two." Ali giggled as she gave a knowing look to the children and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for holding my hand." Livy grinned. Damian sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her seriously.

"Don't tell anyone." he stated.

"I won't." Damian stared at her, and something on her neck caught his eye. It was the necklace he bought her for her birthday. He couldn't help but grin because she was wearing it.

"We lost you for a moment. Pennyworth had to bring you back." he stated. Livy nodded her head, looking serious for the first time in awhile.

"I think I saw my Dad." she whispered.

"You're father?" Damian question. Livy nodded sadly.

"He was tall with lighter skin and his hair was a lighter brown. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and nodded his head. Then he disappeared and I was in darkness again." she whispered. "I wonder what happened to him."

"He probably died." Damian informed.

"Well, I know that, but how? What was he like before? Who was he? Is he Jason's dad too or is he only mine?" Damian held her hand again.

"Does it matter?"

"I dunno." she answered. Damian lightly hugged her.

"I am just… glad to see you alive." Livy hugged him back.

"I'm glad that I'm alive too." Damian brushed Livy's bangs out of the way and gently kissed her forehead.

"Just promise me something." he whispered.

"What?"

"Next time you go on patrol, be a better ninja and don't get shot."


	61. Chapter 61

**I had fun with this because of Damian's love for cats :D enjoy and tell me what you think **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Livy." Livy heard her name whispered and she looked up from her coloring book which she was coloring on her bed.

Damian was in the doorway of her room, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah?" she questioned. He ran into the room carrying something under his shirt.

"I found something and you gotta help me keep it a secret or Pennyworth, Grayson, and Father might make me get rid of it." he informed.

"What is it?" Livy questioned curiously.

"It's Matthew." he answered, pulling a small ball of fur from under his shirt. Livy looked at it and giggled.

"It's a kitten." she answered. Damian held in his hand a very small calico kitten with blue eyes.

"I know what it is, but his _name _is Matthew." Damian stated.

"So you don't think anyone'll let you keep him?" she inquired.

"Yes. Can we hide him in your closet or something?" Livy smiled and nodded her head.

Damian was able to sneak a kitty litter box into Livy's bedroom and the two were sure to keep Alfred from cleaning Livy's closet.

It was pretty good for two weeks. Then came day 15...

"Damian! Damian! Damian! Damian! Damian!" Livy exclaimed while running down the hallway. She reached his room and he looked at her confused.

"Matt got out." she whispered.

"he what?"

"He got out. Alfred left my door open and he must've walked out." she said in a panicked hushed voice.

Damian and Livy ran throughout the mansion looking for the kitten.

"I told you we should've gotten him a collar with a bell on it." Livy stated.

"Matthew is to be a strong cat, a bell is not fierce in the least." Damian stated.

~*~*~*~*~Three Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

"Where can Matthew be?" Livy sighed. "We checked everywhere possible in the mansion."

"Except the Batcave." Damian stated. Both children looked at each other with wide eyes.

"The Batcave!" they said in unison as they ran quickly to the entrance.

However, they were only halfway down the steps when they heard a loud yell.

"DAMIAN!" they reached the bottom steps to see Dick Grayson holding Matthew by the scruff of the neck.

"I found this in the passenger seat of the Batmobile." Dick stated.

"MATT!" Livy cheered happily and Damian shot a glare at her. "…I mean… Matt is what we should name him if we can keep him… can we?" Dick gave them an unamused looked.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

Alfred sighed as he brushed off the cat hair on the furniture. He looked over at Dick who was eating breakfast.

"You really can't say no to the children, can you?" Dick looked into the living room where Livy and Damian were playing with the cat. Livy was laughing while Damian actually had a small grin. Dick then turned to look at Alfred again.

"No, I really can't."


	62. Chapter 62

**How did i feel when i found out about the Dc re-boot?**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy walked happily next to Conner as they walked through the cornfields of Smallville Kansas.

The Batfamily knew where she was so they wouldn't need to panic like last time.

"I was talking to my friend Laces yesterday." she informed while she skipped around with her yellow sun hat on.

"You have a friend named Laces?" Conner questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Damian says she's crazy and belongs in a mental institution. She's usually really happy and smiley, but when I talked to her last time, she seemed really sad." Conner looked over at Livy with a puzzled expression.

"Why was she sad?"

"She says that she is obsessed with these types of books and that she loves them with a burning passion and that at times it's the only way for her to escape life. But for some reason the writers of her books are doing something weird and changing everything. It made her cry."

"Just because they're changing stuff? Maybe it's a change for the better." Conner stated. Livy shook her head.

"She doesn't think so."

"You're friend shouldn't get so hooked up on it. And if it bugs her so much she should try to do something." Conner suggested. Livy shrugged.

"Well she says that she does want to be part of the companies writers when she gets older." Livy smiled.

"See, maybe she can do something about it then." Conner grinned. Livy smiled back.

"Hey Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me flying." The clone looked down at the seven year old girl, then picked her up into his arms.

"Sure thing." he smiled as he flew into the air with Livy giggling happily.


	63. Chapter 63

**I love the small friendship Livy has with Bart and Conner. :) Enjoy and tell me what you think **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy poked at her face curiously. On her skin was red dots. They were on her cheeks, her nose, her arms, her legs, and her feet.

"What are these things." she muttered. She stayed the night at Titans tower, visiting the titans.

"Am I sick?" she questioned to herself. "I don't feel sick." Before she could ask someone what was on her face, Kid Flash sped into her room. He gasped loudly and covered his mouth.

"Bart what's on my face?" she questioned. Bart sped out of the room and then re-entered a half a second later wearing oven mitts and a gas mask.

"You have Dischickdunnoliopia!" he exclaimed in a fearful voice.

"Dischickdunnoliopia?" Livy questioned. "What's that?" Bart was frantically scrubbing the room and spraying air freshener.

"It's a highly contagious disease!" Bart exclaimed and Livy felt her heart punding fast.

"Wh-what does the disease do?" she questioned in a whisper. Bart looked at her gravely.

"It makes you forget… forget your family."

"Forget my family?" Bart nodded his head.

"Yes. First you'll forget who Damian is. Then Tim, Then Dick, then Batman, then Ali, then… Jason." he informed. Livy shook her head and took a step back as her bottom lip trembled.

Bart immediately frowned.

"I- I don't wanna forget about them. They're all I have. I can't forget them!" she exclaimed, and then bursted into tears. Bart knelt next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh. Livy I was kidding. It was a joke. You don't have Dischickdunnoliopia. I made it up. I was gonna tell you the cure was scrubbing my boots. I never wanted you to cry." he said in a whisper, but Livy was already worked up.

"I don't wanna forget. I don't." she was clinging onto Bart like he was pulling her to safety.

Bart rubbed her back and hugged her tightly, his heart breaking from guilt of making the seven year old so sad.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It was suppose to be a joke, but I see how it isn't funny. Shhh calm down Livy, I'm sorry." he whispered as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Guys, breakfast is…" Conner walked into the room with a smile on his face, but frowned when he say Livy crying.

"Bart, what happened. Why is she crying and why does she have magic marker on her face?"

"It… it was suppose to be a prank, but it wasn't very funny." Bart informed as he hugged Livy. Conner walked next to the two and then sat down. He wrapped his big arms around Livy as well, giving her a hug.

"Settle down Livy. It's okay. It's okay." The boy of Steel whispered in a comforting voice. Livy hiccupped a little as her tears started to decrease.

"I… I won't forget my family, will I Bart? I really don't wanna. I really really don't." she informed. Bart shook his head.

"No Livy, you will always remember them. I'm sorry for playing that trick on you. That was very wrong of me." he informed. Livy hugged him and kissed his cheek, despite her still lingering tears.

"I forgive you." she grinned and Conner lifted her up.

"Let's go have some breakfast." he smiled and looked over at Bart who still seemed guilty.

"Bart, c'mon. you're always hungry." Livy giggled as she brushed the tears away from her face. Bart perked up slightly and ran next to her and Conner. He gently brushed a tear from her face and smiled.

"Still friends?" Livy nodded.

"Still friends."


	64. Chapter 64

**he he. I'm not sure if Red Hood and the Outlaws would live in a warehouse, but hey, the comic didnt com out yet. i had fun writting this. please enjoy and tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy woke up in an old looking warehouse, perplexed where she was. She remembered being in her bed in the mansion, not wherever she was.

"Hello?" she called out. No response. "Anybody here?" Once again, no answer. "Jason?" she questioned as she meandered around the warehouse.

"Who are you?" questioned a woman's voice. Livy turned around to see… what appeared to be Starfire, but she appeared to be different.

"I-I'm Livy. Livy Todd." she stuttered. Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Liv, what happened to you? You never wear overalls. And you hate pigtails. And where's your make up?"

"What?" Livy was completely confused. Just then she recognized Roy Harper and her brother walk into the room.

"Jason!" she exclaimed joyfully and gave him a hug.

"Liv? What's going on? Why so huggy all of the sudden?"

"But… but I love hugs." Roy looked at her doubtful.

"You hate contact with people." he informed.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Liv, you're in the Outlaws group. You've been here with us after we rescued you from an abusive home." he informed.

"Wait, no." Livy shook her head in disbelief. "You're my brother and I met you in front of a McDonalds and you showed me your knife and you took me away from my adopted mother who we still visit." she explained. Just then a girl similar to Livy walked into the room.

She had way too much make up on and wore jean shortie shorts, a yellow v-neck shirt, and her curly hair was cut short. She looked at Livy in disbelief.

"Who the hell are you, some sorta clone?"

"Wait. Who are you?"

"I'm Livy freakin' Todd." she stated. Livy looked at the girl and then looked around at the people surrounding her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Livy!" Jason exclaimed, calming her down. Livy looked around herself frantically. She was in her room in the mansion, and everything was how it was before.

"Livy, what happened." Jason questioned as he hugged her.

"I WAS REBOOTED!"


	65. Chapter 65

**ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"Livy, you're falling asleep." The small seven year old batted her eyes open and looked over at Damian.

"I-I can stay awake. I can." she informed with a smile, but Damian could tell that she was tired. He gave her an amused look and shook his head.

"You can not fight crime if you are tired." They were both in costume on a rooftop as Robin and Little Red.

"B-but I'm not tired." she tried to debate. The next thing she new, Damian had her in his arms, carrying her back to the Batcave.

"Yes you are." he stated and she was having difficulty responding due to him cradling her comfortably.

Livy couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Tt." Damian grunted as he looked down at the girl. "I knew she was tired." Damian reached his motorcycle and jumped on then held Livy tightly with one hand as he drove with another. Despite the roar of the engine and the shouts and honks of cars of Gotham city, Livy was still asleep.

Damian finally reached the Batcave and sighed in relief, proud of himself that he didn't drop Livy while on the motorcycle. They were alone since Alfred was off dusting somewhere and the rest of the family was out in the city.

He carried her upstairs to her room and sat her on her bed. Damian was about to leave the room, but then sighed. She looked so uncomfortable just sprawled on her bed.

"Honestly Livy, why must I do everything for you." he grumbled as he was back over to her bed, and started untying her boots and slipping them off her feet. He then unbuckled her utility belt and placed it on her desk.

Now she only had on her cape, mask, and the one piece black suit. Damian gently took off her cape, then placed his hands on her mask. He lifted it off her face and couldn't help but grin.

"There's the Livy I know." However he noticed something different. As Little Red, she wore her hair down and not in braids. Damian never noticed because she always had the hood up.

He liked her hair down. It was so soft and long, but Damian then saw the purpose of the braids. She had a small knot in her hair. Now, Damian couldn't let Livy wake up with knots in her hair, so he propped Livy up and grabbed a hold of the right side of her hair. As he attempted to braid it, he started to get frustrated.

"How the hell does she do this?" he questioned in a grumble.

After about an hour, Damian finally managed to get two braids done, however, they were crooked, slightly lopsided, and didn't look as neat, but Damian was proud of his work.

He laid Livy back down and tucked her Teddy Bear under her arm. He looked over to see Matt curling up and purring next to her.

"My work here is done. Good Night Livy." he whispered as he kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room. The minute he closed the door and looked up, he scowled as he saw Dick standing there.

"That was so cute." he cooed with a smile. He had come home early because of some business he had to attend to earlier in the morning and he needed his sleep.

"Shut it." Damian growled.

"You like her." Dick chuckled.

"No I don't." he hissed.

"Oh, you _really _like her." he smiled as he followed the ten year old to his room.

"I do not. She is a small insignificant child who needs assistance with everything she does." Dick shook his head.

"Both you and I know that that's not true." a long pause went by and Damian just shook his head, entered his room, and slammed his door on Dick's face.

"You liiiiiiiiike her." Dick teased.

"Shut up or I'll break your neck."

~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~

Livy woke up to Matt snuggling under her chin and she giggled at the kitten. She sat up and realized she was still in part of her costume, with her mask, cape, and utility belt on her desk.

Livy tried to think back to what happened last night and the last thing she could remember was Damian carrying her after their discussion about her being tired.

Livy got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in sloppy braids and she chuckled at the sight.

The seven year old got changed into a yellow t-shirt and overalls, then walked barefoot to Damian's room.

She knocked on the door and heard a voice shout back,

"If it's Grayson, I don't have time to talk now!" Livy slowly opened the door to see Damian with his shirt off, doing pull ups on a bar hanging in his room.

"Actually, it's Livy." she informed. Damian dropped from his bar and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to braid, because it comes in handy for making strong rope since braids don't break easily in stuff." Damian contemplated this, then nodded his head.

"Alright." he sat Livy down on a chair and then stood behind her and undid her makeshift braids.

"Okay, so you first you divide the hair into three even parts." she informed, and Damian did so. "Then, you take one of the far braids, and cross it over the middle one…"

~*~*~*~*~Downstairs~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, where's Livy and Damian, and Jason? They haven't eaten breakfast yet." Dick inquired to Alfred.

"Master Jason is currently in his room with Ali. They were both up all night in the city fighting crime, so I believe they are… trying to make up for lost time." Dick nodded his head.

"That would understand the thumps I heard while getting up."

"And I believe I saw Master Damian braiding the little Miss' hair this morning." Dick smiled broadly.

"No way, he's _braiding _her hair! I gotta see this!" before he could jump out of his seat, Alfred pushed him back down.

"Let those two be, and besides, you haven't finished your breakfast." Dick sighed and reluctantly bit into his bacon.

"JASON!" he heard Ali exclaim and he sighed.

"Well, at least this is happening when we're all not trying to sleep." Dick grinned. Livy and Damian then walked downstairs. Livy's hair wasn't braided as neatly as usual, but it still looked nice.

"Her hair looks good Damian." Dick smirked. "Are you gonna become a hair dresser when you get older?" he questioned in a taunting voice.

Damian shot him a glare and replied,

"No, but I'd be more concerned about what Ali and Jason are doing in your bed." Dick's eyes widened.

"They're in _my _bed!" Dick exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that sir?" Alfred grinned. Dick shot up from the table and ran upstairs.

"YOU CAN'T USE MY BED FOR THAT!"


	66. Chapter 66

**I realized that i needed more Big bro little sis love between Jason and Livy. Please enjoy and tell me what you think1! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy was sleeping in Jason's bed again. She had a nightmare and he carried her to his room. Ali was out, so he didn't have to worry about Livy waking up to… well, what usually happened when Ali and Jason slept together.

Jason was wearing a white tank top and some shorts. Livy's head was leaned up against his chest as she curled up next to him.

Jason was almost asleep when he felt Livy clutching his tank top with he hands. She clutched it desperately and he could hear her start to whimper.

"Hey, Livy?" he questioned in a whisper. She was shaking now and Jason started to rub her back, trying to sooth her. "Livy shhhh. Calm down." she then shrieked and woke up with tears in her eyes.

"J-Jason." she stuttered and he held her close.

"It was just a dream Livy." he whispered as he rubbed her back. She cried into his shoulder.

"I don't wanna go away. I don't. he's gonna hurt me. Don't let me be taken." Jason kissed her forehead and hugged her, trying to give what comfort he could.

"Who's trying to take you away?" he inquired in a whisper.

"M-my Dad. I saw him when I was asleep after I got shot. B-but he was in my dream and he was alive and he wanted to take me away from you." she sobbed. Jason kissed Livy's forehead again and squeezed her tightly.

"I won't let anyone take you away. Do you understand? They could come in with lawyers and weapons but I would _never_ let anyone take you away."

Livy's clutch on Jason's shirt tightened as she shook and whimpered.

"I love it here. I love Dick and Damian and Bruce and Ali and Alfred and Tim, and I love you Jason. You're the best brother in the world." Jason smiled and hugged her shaking body. She was still upset about the dream.

"And you're the best little sister in the world."

"I love you." Livy smiled as she started to doze off to sleep, feeling at ease in her older brother's arms.

"Love ya too." Jason grinned. He kissed her forehead and he drifted off to sleep along with his sister.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~

Jason woke up to see Livy still holding onto his shirt with tears streaking her face. He frowned and gently nudged her, waking her up.

"G-good morning Jason." she smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. Jason kissed her cheek and hugged her lovingly.

"We need to talk." he informed. Livy looked at him confused.

"Okay. What about?"

"About these Nightmares you've been having." he answered and Livy looked at her feet.

"Oh." she sighed. Jason looked at her with concern.

"When do you have your nightmares? Is it twice a week or…"

"Every night." Livy answered.

"What?" he questioned in shock, not knowing if her heard right.

"I have these nightmares every night." Livy informed.

"But you don't always come into my room." Jason stated.

"Well… if I wake up scared and it isn't as bad as some others, I try to fall back to sleep." she stated. Jason looked into Livy's eyes.

"What is a 'Not as bad as some others' dream? Like what are the dreams that you don't come into my room for help?" Livy took Jason's hands that were way bigger then hers and played around with them.

"Just because they're not as bad as some others, they're still not good." Jason let her play with his hands.

"Livy, please tell me." Jason stated trying to coax her gently into doing so.

"Okay. Well… y'see…" she took in a deep breath. "There was one where I'd have a gun in my hand and I shot you and Joker's all happy, a-and another where Damian dies while fighting, and another where I'm rebooted, and then another where Alfred yells at me, and then another when Harry Potter comes to take me to Hogwarts but I tell him I like it here and he doesn't let me go, and another where Robots enslave the human race and… and… that's all I can remember right now."

"So your not so bad nightmares varies from you killing me with the Joker, and you being forcefully taken to Hogwarts?" Livy nodded her head and Jason sighed.

"Livy, what are your really bad nightmares about?" The small girl's bottom lp started to tremble and Jason held her close and rubbed her back.

"Y-you try to kill me and you say I'm worthless and that you always hated me, and… and when Joker kills you and I try to help but he kills me, and when ninjas come to the house and kill everyone and I try to stop them b-but I'm not strong enough and when the Dinosaurs from Jurassic park come and eat everyone, and when The Penguin keeps trying to force me into a maid's outfit, and when I get pushed off a building by Damian and he laughs, and when you and Ali fight and then you both kill each other, and… and…" she couldn't hold back her tears and she sobbed again, into Jason's shoulder. "I-I always have dreams that I'm taken away from here by my Dad or Penguin. I mean, if I went to Hogwarts I could at least visit for the summer but with anyone else, I'd just be taken away and I'd never see anyone ever again." Jason shook his head as he hugged her.

"Shhh Livy. Livy that would never happen. None of that ever will." Jason stated and he wondered what could be causing the dreams. He then sighed once he realized it. She was afraid of losing any member of her family. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from them.

"Livy, you will _never_ be taken away, and no one in this family will leave you. We all love you." Jason smiled as Livy leaned on his chest with a small grin on her face as he tears dissipated.

"Thanks Jason." she grinned.

"Not a problem." he responded and Livy fell asleep again on her big brother's chest.

"She's still asleep?" Jason looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Yes. It's been a long night for her." Jason answered.

"What Nightmare was it this time?" Bruce questioned, and Jason sighed as he patted Livy's back.

"Being taken away." he answered. Bruce looked at Jason sadly.

"You do realize that if someone who is a closer relative then you are shows up and wants her, that is exactly what is going to happen." Jason shook his head.

"I won't let it."


	67. Chapter 67

**More Damian and Livy fluff cuz i love the two together. Please tell me what you think and enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"You made a mistake boy. You should have never followed me here alone." taunted Victor Zsasz as he held a knife at the Damian's a.k.a Robin's throat. The boy wonder was handcuff to a pole on the wall.

"Who said I came alone?" the boy smirked. Zsasz gave Robin a perplexed look, but was knocked to the ground. Behind him stood Livy in her "Little Red" gear, holding her favorite weapon, her boa staff. She'd been practicing with it since her birthday.

"Going down emo man!" she giggled.

"Little Red, help me out of these." Robin commanded.

"Alright alright, don't ruffle your feathers." she chuckled as she walked over to him to open his hand cuffs.

"Hold on little girl. You haven't introduced yourself to me." Livy felt herself get pulled back and Zsasz was back on his feet, holding a knife ready to strike.

"I'm Little Red." the seven year old stated fearlessly.

"Careful he's dangerous!" Robin warned.

"No duh." Little Red growled, then dodged when the crazed man slashed his knife at her. She blocked several more of his advances and he was able to nick her arm.

"You're a very skilled little girl." he chuckled.

"I'm a ninja." she grinned and tripped Zsasz and then struck his head with her boa staff, knocking him unconscious. Robin stared at the girl in shock.

"You took down one of the most deadly people in Gotham as if it were mere child's play."

"He underestimated me." Livy shrugged as he picked Damian's handcuffs open. All he could do was stare at her.

_Wow, that… that was impressive. _

"Why are you looking at me weird?" Damian's softened face quickly hardened again.

"Your mask is annoyingly crooked again." he informed quickly and Livy sighed.

"Darn it." Damian handcuffed Zsasz and made sure that the police would be coming to pick him up as Livy fumbled with her mask.

The two children then ran throughout the city and perched comfortably on a skyscraper. Damian looked over at Livy and noticed her bleeding from where Zsasz had cut her.

"You should clean that out before it gets infected." he informed.

"What?" she followed Damian's eyes where they were looking and sighed when she saw her arm. "Oh."

Livy opened a pocket in her utility belt and removed some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. She put the liquid in the cotton ball and started to brush it along her cut and Damian shook his head.

"Little Red, you're doing it wrong. Here, hand me the cotton ball." he sighed. Livy did and he gently grasped her arm.

"You don't brush it along, you dab at it. It's more effective that way." he informed as he continued to dab at her injury. He examined her cut further and his eyebrows furrowed. "Zsasz sliced your skin you fairly deep." Livy shrugged.

"It's not that bad." Damian took out some galls and wrapped them around her cut tightly.

"Your definition of 'not that bad' is a very poor one. Another few centimeters and he could have hit your bone."

"Well, another few seconds and if I didn't show up, you would have died." Livy informed. Damian sighed as he looked out into the city.

"Are you sure that you want to keep doing this? I mean, being Little Red."

"Of course, why not?" Livy questioned.

"I just… I don't want you to get hurt more." he informed. Livy giggled happily as she balanced on the edge of the skyscraper.

"I just gotta be more careful then."


	68. Chapter 68

**This chapter has to do with TIRN33's chapter when Livy has her hair forcfully cut. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had told them to leave her alone. She was simply just reading a book. Unfortunately Jacob and the other kids…

Livy shook her head. She didn't know where they got the scissors. one moment she was reading Catcher in the Rye, and then the next, she was tackled to the ground. The gleaming of the scissors flashed in front of her eyes as she felt one of her braids yanked at and cut off. Then the next. After her braids they snipped at what hair was left.

They would have continued until she was bald if she hadn't grabbed a pair of scissors and slammed it into Jacob's leg. Now she was suspended, but unfortunately, Livy liked it that way.

She ran her fingers through her short hair, that stopped below her ears. She didn't like it short. It made her look like a boy, no matter how Ali styled it after the hair cut.

Livy missed braiding it and she missed looking like a girl. She could always pull off the overalls and yellow t-shirt, but she always had her long wavy hair braided, making her look like she was. A girl.

Now she was mistaken for a boy several times. Tim thought she was a boy when he first saw her with the new hair, a woman yelled at her in the bathroom at a restaurant for being in the wrong stall, even Dick accidentally caller her a him.

Livy's eyes watered as she continued to look at herself and hate the image. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress. She slipped it on, but sighed.

_Now __I look like a cross-dresser. _She threw off the dress and put her t-shirt and overalls back on.

She ran to under her bed and pulled out a make-up kit Steph bought her in case the girl wanted to learn how to apply it, however, Livy would always refuse, but she was now having second thoughts.

_Maybe I'll look like a girl if I wear make-up. I mean, Steph and Ali wear make-up and they look like women. Why can't I? _Livy powdered her face and applied some lipstick sloppily.

She looked into the mirror and shrieked. She looked like a mini blond haired Joker! The seven year old girl felt completely hopeless and she covered her face and cried.

Jacob's voice echoed in her head, calling her Luke, she-man, and other things making her feel more and more hopeless.

"Little Miss?" she looked up to see Alfred and she covered her face more. She couldn't let him see her as she was.

"Livy, is that make-up on your face?" he inquired. She didn't answered and turned away. She could hear Alfred's footsteps walk away, but they were quickly back.

The older man knelt next to Livy and removed her hands from her face and gently started to scrub away the make-up with the cloth he obtained from the bathroom.

"Little Miss, why did you try to put on make up?" Alfred inquired softly.

"So I wouldn't look like a boy, but it didn't work." The older gentleman looked at Livy sadly.

"Miss, you do not look like a boy. I can see it in your eyes that you are a fine young lady." Livy couldn't help but smile at Alfred's words. Unfortunately she looked over at the mirror and sighed again.

"Come now, cheer up. I have an idea." Alfred smiled and she held his hand and followed him into the sowing room. He pulled out a few different shades of yellow ribbon and measured Livy's head before he cut the strings. He then turned to her and grinned,

"Would you mind if you helped me braid these?" Livy smiled and happily did so. Once she was finished Alfred tied the strings around her head into a bow.

"There we are." Alfred stated once he was finished. Livy looked into the mirror and giggled happily. She may not have looked the same as she was before, but with the bow, you could tell she was a girl.

"Thank you Alfred. Thank you _so _much." Livy smiled happily as she hugged his leg as tight as she could.

"Always happy to help Miss."


	69. Chapter 69

**Enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy beamed brightly as Bart and Conner laughed and talked to Tim. Whenever they were over it guaranteed and fun day.

"How are ya!" Bart smiled happily as he sped over to the seven year old, and lifted her up.

"I'm okay." she grinned and then hugged him.

"What happened to your hair?" Conner inquired as he walked up. Livy frowned slightly.

"Some kids cut it." she answered sadly, but then brightened again. "But Alfred made me this yellow bow." Conner smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's pretty, Livy." Conner took her from Bart's arms and placed her on his shoulders.

"Hey Timmy, can we take your "sister" out for some ice cream?" Bart questioned.

"Sure thing. I have to stay and finish some business, but make sure she stays safe. Jason would have my head if something happened to her." Tim's eyes then rested on Bart.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine!" Bart laughed and was out the door in a blink of an eye. Tim then looked over at Livy.

"Livy, make sure these two behave themselves, okay?" he smirked as he glanced at Conner who also grinned.

"Alright." she smiled, giving him the thumbs up as she rested on the Boy of Steels' shoulders.

"Ugh! Hurry up! You guys are so slow!" whined Bart.

"We're coming. We're coming." Conner chuckled as he walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~A few Hours later~*~*~*~*~

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Conner sighed as Bart slouched on the table of the ice cream parlor.

"You shoulda stopped at ice cream scoop number 163." Livy sighed.

"I… I told you… guys I'd ma-make it… it to 300 scoops. I ate… ate it all. All. I d-did it." Conner shook his head.

"And now you're sick idiot."

"worth it." he groaned. Livy sat up from the table and checked her pocket to make sure she had money.

"There's a corner store close bye. You stay here with Bart and I'll get him some stomach relief pills." Conner agreed and nodded.

"Just be safe."

"Okay, I will." Livy smiled and skipped to the store.

~*~*~*~*~While walking Back~*~*~*~*~

Livy had the pills in her pocket and she was close to the ice cream store where her friends were. Unfortunately she was spotted by Jacob and his cronies. Jacob was still limping from the jab in the leg from Livy with the scissors.

"Nice hair Livy. Or should I say Luke?" he snickered causing his posy to do so as well.

"Shut up." Livy growled and tried to press through them but they didn't move. One of the boys pushed her down and laughed. Livy was desperately fighting the urge to break all their bones.

"Awww. The wittle baby gonna cry now?" one taunted.

"The poor baby boy." another jeered.

"With an ugly bow too. Boys don't wear bows stupid." Jacob laughed as he reached down to take it from her, but she grabbed his hand first.

"Stay away from me or I'll break your arm." she growled, then pushed his hand away and stood up on her own. The group of boys seemed taken back by her statement, but Jacob quickly sneered and punched her hard in the face sending her to the ground again.

"You can't make threats to me!" he exclaimed. He then kicked her in the side. "Stupid little boy! You're a stupid little boy!"

"I'm gonna kill you." Livy whispered. Jacob kicked her again.

"What did the little boy say? Speak up!"

"I said that I'm gonna…" Livy started as she dug into her back pocket to remove her pocket knife, but a voice stopped her.

"What are you kids doing?" Jacob and his friends went running off and Livy just laid on the pavement. Her sides burning from the kicks and she could feel a black eye forming on her face.

"Livy." a voice whispered gently. Livy couldn't see well due to one eye being swollen and the other one watering. She felt familiar arms scoop her up and knew it was Conner.

"I got worried when you didn't come back after awhile." he informed and Livy just hugged him and cried.

"I almost killed one of them. I almost did! I don't want to kill but I was getting so angry and… and… and…"

"Shhh. Shhh. The thing you should be focusing on is how you _didn't _kill him or any of them." Livy shook and continued to cry, feeling guilty about what almost happened.

~*~*~*~*~Later at the Mansion~*~*~*~*~

"Livy, who did that to you?" Damian inquired immediately when she got back into the house.

"Jacob." Livy answered. Damian nodded his head and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in thought.

Livy glanced over to the right to see Conner and Bart practically groveling at Jason's feet apologizing how she was hurt under their watch. Needless to say that Jason was livid.

~*~*~*~*~That Night~*~*~*~*~

"Livy?" Livy slowly batted her eyes open, waking up. Next to her on her bed was Damian.

"Damian? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I just thought you should know that Jacob will be in the hospital for awhile." he informed and Livy's eyes widened.

"Damian, you didn't…"

"He only has a broken arm and leg. I made sure to it that he wouldn't die." Damian said, cutting her off. He looked at Livy and could see the sad look on her face.

"What is wrong?"

"Damian, I… I almost killed him. If Conner didn't come I would have murdered him. I don't want to kill people Damian. I promise I don't." Damian hugged her tightly, seeing that she was about to cry. Damian hated it when Livy cried.

"he was provoking you Livy. He has been asking for trouble. Don't let juvenile imbeciles get to you."

Damian gently placed a soft kiss on Livy's forehead, got up, and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Damian?" Livy questioned.

"Yes?"

"…" Livy blushed slightly. "Good night." she answered, not being her original thought at all, but she chickened out.

"…Good night." Damian nodded and was out the door.


	70. Chapter 70

**Y'know, when i first started this story Damian was suppose to be that Brother that Livy hated because he was so mean and would push her to the side and call her ugly... Yeah i have no clue where that thought went because it ended up going in the COMPLETELY different direction. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. I'm suffering from writters block. some help would be nice :) thank you :D**

Damian walked into the Batcave as Livy was training. She was working on developing more strength in her arms. She already had strong legs, Damian noticed.

"Livy." he stated and she looked up from her weight lifting and smiled.

"Hey Damian." she seemed glad to see him. She always was.

"So, do you wish to spar?" he inquired, seeing how they were both in the training room of the Batcave and the mats were already laid out.

"Sure." she grinned and cart wheeled to the mat. She was wearing a tank top, shorts, and gloves. Her feet were bare, most likely because she hated it when her socks got wet from the sweat.

Damian took off his shoes as he walked onto the mat and the took off his shirt so that the fabric wouldn't get in his way. He then got into a starting position to signal that he was ready. Livy got into a position as well as they waited for the other to make the first move.

Damian ran to jab her in the stomach, but she blocked and flipped over him and moved to kick him in the back but he turned around and caught her foot before she could make contact.

Damian had no idea what she was doing until he felt the outcome.

Using her flexibility, Livy was able to twist herself down and in-between Damian's legs and ran underneath. Because Damian still had a grip on her leg, she was able to flip him, causing him to land on his back.

Damian grunted and let go of Livy's leg, but was soon tackled by the girl. However, the ten year old boy was able to punch her weak point in her shoulder, sending her back.

They both stood and Damian threw his punches at her, however, Livy was able to dodge them.

_Damn she's fast. _Damian thought to himself. However, he hooked his foot behind hers and tripped her, sending the seven year old backwards, and he tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms down and putting his weight on her legs and torso, rendering her stuck.

Livy struggled, trying to lift his weight off of her, but to no avail, and Damian smirked. He had won.

"Damian, you beat me." she stated.

"What?" Damian questioned.

"You beat me, so you can get off of me." she explained. Damian could feel his cheeks burn a light shade of pink.

"Oh… I mean, I know. I just wanted to see if you could get out of my hold." Damian stated as he still held her down. Livy looked him in his clear blue eyes and then slowly smiled.

"Well, I know one way to get out of your hold." she grinned. Damian looked at her curiously.

She lifted her head up and quickly pecked Damian on the cheek. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and the next thing he knew he was on his back and Livy was holding him down.

"Ali calls it using her feminine charm." Livy beamed. Damian's cheeks burned bright red and Livy's smile widened. He couldn't believe how he let his guard down by one simple peck on the cheek!

"Try to get out of this." Livy chuckled.

Damian at first, felt like he would have to give up and come to a conclusion that he was beaten by a girl, however, an idea slowly entered Damian's head. Livy was a child who, like most seven year olds, wasn't completely in tune with how her body worked.

Damian used his hands that were being held to his side by Livy, to grab her waist. Livy's eyes widened, not used to the feeling, and she let out a small squeak.

Damian smiled, successfully distracting her, and broke free of her hold and pinned her again.

"Fine. You win." Livy sighed, but she was still blushing.

"Your face is red." Damian smiled as he got off of her.

"No it isn't." Livy stated quickly.

"Tt. It's red, I can see it." Livy crossed her arms over her chest.

"So."

"So you're embarrassed or flustered or… maybe you're something else." Damian smirked.

"Then I'm embarrassed because you beat me at sparring." Livy shrugged as she walked back to her weights. Damian chuckled and stated,

"Or you're flustered that I grabbed your waist." Livy looked at Damian with a clearly faked puzzled face.

"Why would I be flustered about that?" she questioned. Damian paused.

_Why do girls get like that when a guy does that? Is it some chemical imbalance in their body that when they are grabbed there it suddenly releases? Hmmmm…questions to ask Google later. _

Damian then realized that she was expecting an answer. _Shit. _

"Because it made you feel weird." he answered like he knew, but it was just a blind guess.

"Yeah, but what would me feeling weird have anything to do with being flustered?"

_Damn it Livy! Because I feel weird when I'm with you and that is the only way I can describe it! I have this weird feeling in my stomach and supposedly if I grabbed your waist, you should have the same weird flustering feeling that I do! I have no idea why I feel weird around you because you are simply z frivolous girl! Why must you always hug me and make me feel so strange! God! Stop working your female witch magic on me so I can live without these weird feelings Livy! _

"Uh…." Damian had no idea how to transfer his hectic thoughts into words.

"Little Miss, oh, why Good evening Master Damian." Alfred stated, walking into the room and Damian felt a wave of relief.

"I must go and do some research." Damian stated and ran to his room.

"Peculiar." Alfred muttered.

"Alfred?" the older man looked down at Livy and smiled.

"Yes my dear?"

"I… I have these weird feelings in my tummy. I don't really know how to describe it but I get these feelings when I'm with Damian. Can… can you explain to me what's going on? Am I getting coodies?" she questioned sounding slightly afraid. Alfred placed a hand on Livy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can not help you on that matter, but you should talk to Miss Ali. She should be able to explain it to you."

"Thank you Alfred." Livy grinned and ran upstairs to talk to Ali.


	71. Chapter 71

**Please tell me what you think and enjoy! :D Thank you TRIN33!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy's brown eyes looked into Ali's green ones with concern.

"What is it Livy?" the woman inquired softly, once seeing the scared look on the seven-year-old's face.

"I know Damian said that there aren't such a thing as coodies, but I think he was wrong and I do have them! Every time I see Damian I get these weird feelings in my tummy and I don't know what to do and I can't talk right and my brain gets all mushy and my cheeks and ears get hot and I think there's something wrong with me!" she explained in a panicked voice.

Ali wrapped an arm around Livy's shoulder and sat her on the edge of the bed then sat next to her.

"So, you say you get weird feelings in your tummy when you see Damian?"

"Yes. Am I sick? Will I need surgery? Am I gonna die?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ali started to laugh because it was, in fact, not very serious at all.

"Honey, you are not going to die or need surgery or get sick?"

"Will I need to cut off my arm?" Livy whispered.

"No." Livy sighed in relief.

"Thank god."

"Now, Livy, when you think about Damian, do you still feel weird?" Ali questioned.

"Yes." Livy nodded. "But it's not as strong of a feeling compared to when I see him in person." she informed.

"What about when he has his shirt off?" Livy's eyes widened just at the thought.

"That's when it's the most weird. I tried eating 'cuz Alfred's food fixes everything but if I have that feeling in my stomach, the food tastes sour. Is something wrong with me?" she questioned as her eyes watered slightly showing how frightened she was.

Ali hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"Shhh no Livy you are completely fine. It just sounds like you have a thing for Damian. Do you?" Livy looked at Ali puzzled.

"What do you mean when you say: have a thing for?"

"Do you love Damian?" she inquired. Livy looked down at her feet.

"He's like my brother, of course I do." she answered still not looking at Ali. The woman gently tilted Livy's chin up to look at her.

"Not that kind of love. Like… like Jason and I love."

"B-but I don't wanna have sex with him." Ali's eyes widened.

"No. No. No. Not that kind of love… like… well… _love_. Like, Mulan and Shang love." Ali settled on a reference from one of Livy's favorites movies.

Livy's face was a light shade of pink and she looked down at her feet in thought. She finally whispered,

"Yes. I love Damian. Just… just don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Ali grinned as she hugged Livy tightly.

~*~*~*~*~Somewhere Else in the Mansion~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grayson." Damian stated.

"Oh, hey Damia-" the ten year old didn't even let him finish.

"I've been having these strange feelings in my stomach and I did some research online. At first Google said I might be pregnant but in the end it says that I am experience bad Gas. Take me to the doctor to clarify these claims."

**If you type 'weird feelings in stomach' you will get those results in google. :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**I heard the song from the Winnie the Pooh movie trailer and fell in love. I do not own the song. enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Livy sighed as she looked at the rundown house with the 'For Sale' sign on it. It was an ugly thing really, and the chances of it being bought were slim. However it didn't matter. Martha was now married to Charlie and was living with him in a place much nicer. Livy was happy for them, but was slightly saddened.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

That house was the one Livy grew up in. the house she remembered always coming to when the end of the day came. Despite the leaks, it kept the rain off of her and regardless of the drafts it kept her warm at night. But that was more then a year ago when Livy was six going on seven. She was seven going on eight, but had the mentality of someone who was much older. A lot had changed in over a year.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Livy remembered how much she loved the house. The memories it contained. That's why she had to pass it when she took her walks. However that sign stating it's price changed her view. It was no longer her house that was filled with her very early years of living. Of her mother and her singing Christmas carols and solving puzzles, and playing games.

It was now to become either someone else's or it would be torn down and turned into something that society deemed more practical.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Livy slowly entered her old house. All the furniture was gone and that made Livy's heart sink deeper. The two couches that her and her mother slept on were gone. The small refrigerator that contained the food had also been moved. The coffee maker that her mother used every morning to get her going was removed from the outlet in the kitchen.

Something caught Livy's eye and she looked at the wall to see a picture she drew on it that hadn't been washed away.

She was four when she had etched it in. In one space there was a very crude drawling of herself with crayon. Holding her hand was a crudly drawn picture of her mother. However, she drew herself with the dark brown crayon just like her mother instead of the light brown one. Their skin tones were the same color. She had always believed they were. Now that she knew otherwise, she felt even more detached from her mother.

Underneath the drawling were the sloppily written words saying;

**Mommy and me forever and ever. **

She had to blink away tears once reading that. The house was like her mother. It wasn't hers. She was adopted and she no longer lived in the house.

She kept looking at the picture and reading the words underneath. She curled up in front of it and cried.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know? _

"Livy?" she looked up but quickly back down and she tried to wipe away her tears. It was Damian. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Just… just looking back at memories." she whispered. Damian sat next to her in front of the picture.

"Your grammar is wrong." Damian stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Livy inquired softly, still trying to keep him from seeing her tears.

"It would be 'Mommy and I' not 'Me and Mommy.'" he informed.

"Oh." was all Livy could say. Damian looked over at her, but she kept her face down. He could sense that something wasn't right.

He gently tilted her chin up and frowned when he saw tears running down her face.

"Livy, what's wrong?"

"My mommy and I had a lot of memories in this house. And now that it's gonna be sold, it's like the last part of her being my mommy is gone." she frowned. "She's not my real mommy." Damian shook his head.

"Your memories of you and your mother are not stuck in this house. It's in your mind Livy. All of the memories that you cherish are with you and always will be. And do not say that that woman is not your mother. She raised you and made sure you were safe, and she loved you. That woman _is_ your mother." Damian grinned. "And I know you know this. You gave me the silent treatment for three days because I said otherwise."

Livy brushed her tears away from her face and grinned slightly. She then looked over at the picture again.

Damian stood to his feet and helped Livy up.

"How about we go back to the mansion and get some Crayons, then go down to the Batcave to that place we found. You remember, the one that is the small hole that we can conceal ourselves in so that no one can see us spying on Grayson singing when he is alone. Then we can drawl a picture of your current family." Damian explained. Livy smiled at the thought of their small hole. It was their secret that only the two of them shared. Nobody else in the Batfamily knew about it.

"Alright." Livy smiled. "Can I add my Mommy and Charles?" she inquired as she started to walk out the door of her old house.

Damian opened his umbrella, because of the sudden rain shower and held it above himself and Livy.

"You can have anyone you want." he grinned. Livy then questioned.

"Why drawl in the small hole?" Damian smiled, and replied,

"Because it's somewhere only we know."

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_


	73. Chapter 73

**More Livy and Damian. WHY DO I KEEP WRITING THESE THINGS! Tell me if you want me to keep up with these or if i should start writing Livy with more people. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sat in her room as she doodled in her sketch book and stroked Matthew's head as he purred and curled up next to her.

"Hey Matt, d'you know when Damian is suppose to be home?" Livy inquired. The cat didn't move from it's position and refused to answer her question. It wasn't like he could talk anyhow.

Livy sighed as she looked around her room. It was quiet. Everyone was out patrolling except for Jason and Ali, who were renting a hotel room to… enjoy themselves. Alfred was out running some errands.

"Y'know what Matt, I'm gonna go and wait for someone to come back." she announced and the cat only looked at her annoyed when she stopped stroking his fur.

The seven year old walked down the stairs of the mansion but before she could even walk into the Batcave, she heard a loud shout screaming,

"PENNYWORTH!" Livy instantly recognized the voice as Damian's and sprinted downstairs into the Batcave where Damian was holding his shoulder. He was covered in blood.

"Livy, get Pennyworth." Damian growled.

"I can't, he's out right now. What happened?" Damian grumbled and grunted in pain as he limped over to the medical cot and plopped down on it.

"I got shot and hurt. The bullet is still in my shoulder." Damian explained. :ivy sprinted to Damian's side with a towel.

"Alfred's been teaching me how to help people who get hurt. I know how to remove a bullet." she informed as she rushed to get the medical kit.

"Livy, are you positive that you can…"

"Yes I am." she stated sternly, cutting him off. "I don't like seeing you hurt." she added in a whisper.

Livy then started to undo Damian's shirt so she could get a better look at the wound. Once she did she sighed heavily.

"It's deeper then I thought. I can still get it out, but you might want some anesthetic." the seven year old informed.

"I don't need any damn anesthetic, now take that bullet out." Damian commanded. Livy sighed, but grabbed her tweezers and held them tightly in her hands.

"Damian, are you sure you don't want anesthetic?"

"I don't want any."

"But…"

"No Livy."

"But…"

"Just get the bullet out!" Damian exclaimed in frustration. Livy sighed again.

"Alright." she hovered the tweezers over Damian's wound but pulled away. "Do you at least want something to bite on?" Damian growled in frustration.

"Dammit Livy! Just pull the bullet out!" he barked and the girl flinched slightly at his rough statement.

"I just don't wanna hurt you." she informed quietly. Damian looked at her and he felt his face soften, but he recomposed himself quickly.

"_Nothing _hurts me. Now, Get. It. Out." Livy frowned but agreed and dug the tweezers into Damian's flesh. His face contorted and he let out painful grunts, and when she finally pulled the bullet out, he let out a yell.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Livy apologized frantically as she placed the towel on his wound.

"Is it out?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" she inquired with concern.

"tt. Of course I am." Livy nodded and took out a bottle of Iodine.

"I have to clean it out now." she informed.

"Must you?" he inquired, coming close to a whine.

"Yes." Livy stated simply as she poured some on a cloth and then dabbed his wound with it, making him hiss from the stinging.

Livy gently rubbed his unwounded shoulder as she dabbed at his wound to try to get the pain off of his mind.

Damian concentrated on the other hand and he didn't groan as much, enjoying the small massage.

Livy then took her hand away from his shoulder and Damian looked up at her. She had finished cleaning the wound and she was hurrying to get some galls.

She returned and skillfully wrapped his injury. Damian watched as her small fingers quickly and skillfully wrapped each bandage. Once she finished, she sighed,

"I'm sorry, but Alfred may need to give you stitches. I dunno how to do that right yet, but this should be good for now." Damian grinned slightly.

"Thank you Livy. This should be sufficient." Livy dug into her pocket and handed him a red lollipop.

"Here. It's for being a good patient." she smiled. Damian looked at the candy in her hand. He never ate candy much. However, he slowly took it from her hand.

"Thank you Livy." he nodded.

"It's cherry flavor. I didn't know if you'd like it or not." she informed. Damian stuck the lollipop in his mouth and had to hide the look of disgust on his face. The candy was _way _to sweet for his liking.

"It's brilliant." he smiled hoping that she bought his lie. Livy beamed brightly and gave him a gentle hug, making sure to be careful about his wound.

She then took in a deep breath and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Livy…" Damian breathed out in a shocked whisper, but before he could finish, the young girl let out a nervous yelp as her face grew a deep shade of red and she sprinted as fast as she could up the stairs.

Damian grunted as he sat up, and followed after her. She was hiding in her room in her closet.

"Sorry." she whispered. Damian knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He slowly leaned in and the two children bumped noses. Livy's cheeks were a crimson red and so were Damian's. the boy gathered his courage and gave her a small short and quick kiss on the lips. Damian wanted to do it longer, but he was to nervous to bring himself to. He hugged Livy and chuckled,

"Don't be sorry."


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry it's been taking me awhile to write some Livy moments. i'm running out of ideas and i am hectic with the newsest Indira story. enjoy and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please tell me. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy sat happily on top of the ledge of a skyscraper, swinging her legs back and forth. She was fully in costume, with her hood up covering her short hair. She was taking a short break from heroing. Damian and Colin had gone fighting in a warehouse, attacking some gangsters and they would call her if they needed help.

She knew she wouldn't get a call. Damian was too over-confidant to call for help and Colin would listen to whatever Damian said.

So she was simply relaxing.

"What do I have here?" Livy jumped slightly and before she could turn around she was grabbed by the back of her neck and pulled backwards.

"A new vigilante that needs a Gotham welcome?" Livy squirmed and tried to get a look at whoever was holding her. She felt her hood pulled back and hands grab a fistful of her short hair.

Livy finally got a look at the woman and noticed who it was. Catwoman.

"Selina! It's me!" Livy exclaimed. "I'm Livy! Livy Todd! Remember?" The woman let go of Livy and turned her around.

She was clad in her tight fitting Catwoman costume that exposed her cleavage making Livy feel a little sad. She didn't have much of a figure to show.

"Honey, is that you?" she questioned with a smile. "You cut your hair." she pointed out running a hand through it.

"No, the boys at school cut it, I didn't really have a say." Livy informed, but then hugged Catwoman and quickly changed the subject. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Has anything changed since I last saw you?" the woman inquired.

"I'm seven now." she smiled. "And I'm called Little Red." Selina smiled and scuffed her hair.

"Seven, wow. That practically makes you a woman." she grinned. Livy looked at herself then at Catwoman.

"I'm not really a woman yet." she frowned. Selina chuckled.

"Do you have fun kicking men in the groin and have a vagina?" the woman questioned with a smile.

"Well, yeah." nodded Livy.

"Then you're a woman." Livy giggled and Catwoman smiled and she sat on the ledge and Livy joined her.

"So your brother is okay with you being a hero now?" she questioned and Livy shrugged.

"Yeah. As long as I stay safe."

The two talked for awhile about how their lives were and Livy was enjoying it. She loved Catwoman and looked up to her.

"Oh, and Damian found a cat and Dick convinced Alfred to let us keep him. His name is Matthew." Livy informed with a smile which cause Catwoman to beam back.

"What type of Cat is he?" she questioned.

"He looks like a Calico but I think he has some other types in him cuz he's a stray." Livy informed. Catwoman shrugged.

"Strays are interesting. I love strays." she then rubbed Livy's head again with a smile. "You remind me of one. Both you and your brother." she slipped a piece of paper into Livy's hand. "Give me a call if you ever want to talk Kitten." she then slinked away from her.

"I hope to see you soon." with that Selina was gone. Livy looked at the paper in her hand. It was a phone number. She slipped it into her utility belt and then looked out into the night.

"Little Red, we could use some help." he walkie-talkie informed, the voice sounding like Colin's.

"You sure? I thought you boys would be able to handle it." she smirked. She could hear the walkie-talkie get snatched out of Colin's hand and Damian's voice came through.

"Red, we need you here _now_." he growled urgently. Livy chuckled.

"Alright, I'm coming." she smiled then ran off.

Unbeknownst to Livy, Catwoman was watching her and the woman couldn't help but grin. She liked Livy. Her attitude, her style, her maturity. She figured that hopefully in time, she would make a good partner.

"Good Luck, Kitten."


	75. Chapter 75

"Iris, have you ever really liked a boy?" Livy inquired as she braided her closest girl friend's hair. The two little girls were having a slumber party.

"Hmmm… well, I've seen some cute boys at school."

"No. I mean, like, _really_ like a boy." Livy informed. Iris sighed.

"Not really. Do you?" she questioned. Livy was silent for a moment, answering Iris. The girl squealed in delight and in a blink of an eye, was turned around, facing Livy, holding her arms with glee.

"Ishecute?what'shisname?doesheknowyoulikehim?areyougonnaaskhimout?doesJasonknow?doeshelikeyoutoo?doeshegotoyourschool?"Iris babbled at super speed and Livy couldn't understand a word.

"Iris, can you slow down?" Livy inquired and Iris took in a deep breath.

"Sorry. So, question number one, is he cute?" she grinned.

"I think so." Livy smiled, making Iris giggle.

"Okay, what's his name?" Iris pried.

"damimmmm." Livy grumbled.

"What?"

"damimmmmm." the blond repeated. Iris still looked at her perplexed.

"speak louder Livy, I can't hear you." Livy took in a deep breath and mumbled.

"Damian." Iris' eyes widened.

"Did I hear right? Did you say Damian?" Livy nodded her head.

"Oh my god you have a crush on Damian!" she exclaimed with a giggle and Livy shushed her, looking around nervously to make sure nobody heard her friend's outburst.

"Not so loud." she growled.

"Sorry." Iris giggled in a whisper. "So, does he know you like him?" she inquired with a smile.

"I'm not sure. I think he might, but he's really confusing at times." Livy informed.

"Who is?" both girls looked up to see Damian standing in the door way.

"Mathew." Livy stated quickly, even though her face was getting _very _red. "I mean, sometimes he wants wet food and other times he wants dry. Our cat is very indecisive." Damian looked at her skeptically but shook his head. He didn't want to try understanding women.

"Speaking of Mathew, have you seen him? His fur needs to be combed." Damian informed and both Iris and Livy shook their heads, no.

"Tt. I knew I should have asked Grayson first." he grumbled. "Now go back to you high pitched ramblings." he stated, and closed the door.

"You like _that_ guy?" Iris questioned in a doubtful tone. Livy didn't answer her, and was staring at the door. Her face was burning red and she was glaring at the door like she was trying to melt it.

"Livy, are you okay?" Iris questioned, worried. Livy then took in a deep breath, and said loudly.

"I would be okay, but I have a _problem_." she glared at the door again after her statement. She then continued. "It just stinks how I don't know how to tell my family that I'm _pregnant_." Iris stared at her friend shocked, and Damian ran into the room.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he exclaimed. Livy punched him hard in the face.

"No! I'm just mad that you were listening in to my conversation with Iris!" she shouted as she could feel her eyes watering.

Damian felt a pang of guilt. He hated it when she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't see listening into a conversation as evasive as Livy saw it. _Especially _because she was talking about him.

She looked at him angrily and exclaimed,

"GET OUT!"

"Livy…"

"OUT!" Damian briskly walked out of the room and to his own.

Livy then turned to Iris, her anger vanishing and tears streaking her face. She hugged her friend and she hugged back.

"Why did he do that? He probably thinks I'm an idiot for thinking that he would actually like me!" she cried. Iris patted her back.

"It's okay Livy. It'll all be okay. Just hold up for about three seconds, I need to do something." Iris smiled.

Damian was in his room, about to do some weight lifting when he felt someone slap his face hard. He looked up to see Iris glaring at him.

"Livy's crying because of you! Go and apologize!" Iris exclaimed.

Even though Damian did want to apologize, he didn't like being commanded to do anything.

"Tt. You can't tell me what to do." Iris slapped him again, making his head spin.

"You're a jerk! Livy is _crying _because of you! Crying! Apologize now!" she stated in a threatening tone.

"No." Damian said calmly, crossing his arms. Iris then slapped him multiple times back and forth at super sonic speed.

"Do it!" she exclaimed.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Damian grumbled. "But not because you told me, but because I want to." He and Iris were quickly back at Livy's room.

Damian frowned when he saw her still crying.

"Leave." Damian growled at Iris. The young girl crossed her arms.

"No way."

"I will apologize, but I need you to _leave_." he shot her a deathly glare and she left the room.

Damian walked slowly to Livy, who was still crying. He timidly put his arms around her and hugged gently while rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Livy." Livy hugged him tightly back.

Iris grinned as she peaked through the crack of the door and saw her two friends making up. Iris couldn't help but smile.


	76. Chapter 76

**The Last chapter of Livy Moments. There will be a story after this titled "Letters to Home" please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Livy finished attacking all of them men, and the laid unconscious all around her feet.

"Take that you meanie head! Nya!" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out at them. She had just taken down a meth lab with all the crooks still inside.

"Livy, am I right?" the seven-year-old looked up and got in a defensive pose. However, she relaxed as she realized that it was Wonder Woman.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly. Wonder Woman floated down next to her and placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"I watched you as you took out these men. You have much skill." Wonder Woman then brushed off some blood from a nick on Livy's cheek. "You have a lot of potential. Would you like to train with me on Themyscria?"

~*~*~*~*~ At the Manner~*~*~*~*~*~

"Absolutely not!"

"Damian, I'm going. Everyone thinks that it's a good idea. I could use the training! I mean, have you seen how Diana is at hand to hand combat and _everything _else. She's almost as skilled as Bruce." Livy debated. The two were in the Batcave.

"Then why not just learn more from my father!"

"I already have! Granted, I haven't really finished training with him, but I've gotten far. Plus, I just… I really wanna go. I'll be back and I'll write to you while I'm there."

"When will you come back?" Damian growled. Livy looked at her feet.

"I'm not really sure yet." Damian's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not going." he stated with finality. Livy glared at him and pushed his hands off of her shoulders.

"I _am _going. Nothing you can say or do can stop it Damian." Livy turned to walk back up to the main house but Damian grabbed her hand.

"Livy, you can't go."

"I am going, now let me go." she growled.

"I can't Livy, I…"

"Just let me go." Livy cut off.

"I cannot do that Livy!" he exclaimed.

"Let me go please." she muttered.

"I can't let you go because…"

"LET GO!" she yelled, yanking her arm away from his and punching him in the face, sending him down on the ground.

"Damian sat up and stared at her, feeling a bruise starting to form on his cheek. She backed up from him with a hurt look on her face, then ran back upstairs to leave Gotham.

"I can't let you go because I love you." Damian whispered.

Livy was gone. She had already said goodbye to everyone in the manner and packed her few belongings. Now she was headed off to Themyscria, leaving behind her family with a promise that she'd come back.

But when, she still wasn't sure of.


	77. Chapter 77

I started writing a story that involves Livy in it that has to do with the reboot called: Little Red.

In it, i did change some things but from the feed back I have recieved, people like this Livy more so than the pre reboot livy.

I think i have offficially fallen in love with this character. :)

L.L.A.P everyone!

:D

~Laces


End file.
